Can Love that's Lost be Found
by crystaldove
Summary: Updated 31605! What happens now?
1. Chapter 1 & 2- Realization and Despair

second fanfic and it is based on the anime

Hello curious readers, this is my first fic based on the anime. This takes place in the 'R' season after the departure of Allen and Ann. The rest you can figure out. I am sticking to some of the manga's truth here…Raye and Darien have NEVER been an item; in the manga they never officially met until after the Dark Kingdom was defeated. This is a story that will explore feelings that aren't usually seen or associated with either Serena or Darien. I hope you enjoy and REVIEW!

OH YEAH, I do not own SailorMoon or it's characters. It is the creation by Naoko Takeuchi and licensed by a bunch of stiff suits. The story is mine and can not be reproduced without my permission. Thank you

Can Love That's Lost Be Found?

Started: January 14, 2000

By Crystaldove

The winds were blowing steadily in the Juuban district of Minako-ku. The streets were bare and quiet. An occasional sound of chimes could be heard from shop doors. School bells where heard ringing from the various schools in this area. One particular bell was at the school of Serena Tsukino. The usually joyous and vibrant girl was seen somberly walking to her after school hangout at the arcade. Lately Serena hadn't been herself; she was sad, withdrawn and subdued. Opening the arcade door, Andrew watched as the owner of two blond ponytails dragged into the corner booth. Placing her elbows on the table and her head in her hands she resumed her new habit of staring into space. Normally she would have run to the counter, full of energy, and rally off a list of food to him. But today, as well as the past few weeks, she just stared into the endless space that surrounded her, occasionally sighing to herself. 

"Is there anything I can get for you Serena?" Serena didn't respond or acknowledge Andrew's presence. 

"Serena, are you ok? Come on say something" Serena still didn't say anything reaching out Andrew touched her on her shoulder. "Serena"

"Huh…wha…oh hey Andrew"

"Serena, are you alright. You have been so withdrawn lately. Is everything alright at school? Did you fail another test" Serena sighed at that comment "Uh I meant is there a problem with a boy…"

"Sniff, sniff no Andrew everything is ok, I didn't fail a test. Actually I have been doing better in class" she whispered " I've just been down, I'll be o.k. Well I got to get home, bye Andrew"

Serena got her things and headed toward the door. She walked with her head lowered not noticing that Darien was outside.

'Good going Darien, you're supposed to be staying away from Serena and you go to the one place you're likely to run into her.' 

In recent months Darien and Serena realized that their constant bickering was just a kind of foreplay for the way they felt about each other. It also helped that their alter egos were also smitten with each other; they realized that they truly loved each other. Things were perfect in her opinion, but he broke up with her a few weeks ago telling her that he didn't love her anymore. Since then Serena fell into a kind of pit of despair; a true shell of her actual self. 

' She is so beautiful even when she is depressed…depressed oh no. I wonder what is wrong…don't be an idiot, you KNOW what is wrong with her. I did the one thing I promised I would never do. I hurt her; told her I didn't love her anymore. But I do, I love you so much Serena; I didn't realize this was hurting you so much. Oh Serena, I'm only doing this to protect you. You are the MOST significant person in my life. It breaks my heart that your pain is because of me' Darien held back his tears before they fell. All he wanted to do was to sweep her up in his arms and kiss her tenderly. 'This is going to be hard, I don't want her to cry, I don't have the strength to keep up the façade any longer. Just don't cry Serena…please'

In normal Serena fashion she would have ran into him sputtering apologies before noticing him, the onetime thorn in her side; the one whom she has loved from the moment she first met him. When Serena walked out the door she noticed that someone was ahead of her, without looking up she stepped aside and continued her journey home. 

'She didn't even see me. I should be relieved but she looks so empty…'

Andrew noticed this meeting or lack there of from inside. 'She just walked by him' Andrew thought to himself 'I wonder what happened to them. I have never seen Darien so happy before. When she entered his life, all that he was missing was given back; but now he seems more withdrawn than he was before' Darien entered the arcade after watching his golden-haired angel walk away.

"Hey Darien, what's up?"

"Oh hey Andrew…nothing just came for the usual" Darien sat at counter while Andrew poured him some coffee. 

"Darien, I need your advice about something? Do you have time to talk?" 

"Sure, what's your problem?"

"You see, it's about this girl"

"What, you got girl troubles, pal?"

"Kinda, there is this girl that I care about. But whenever I see her she is so down. She just stares endlessly at nothing. The only sound I can get out of her is the occasional sigh. I try to offer my shoulder to lean on but she refuses. I really think that she is at her end. Something or someone has hurt her so much that the only thing that's constant in her life now are her tears of heartache." While Andrew explained the situation, Darien wondered if he was talking about Serena. Could it be his angel in all this pain over him? 

"I want to try to help her but she won't open up to me. What do you think I should do?" 

"Don't try to play me for an idiot Andrew, I know what you're talking about."

"OH, you do, so then what is up with you and Serena?"

"I can't…uh don't want to talk about it ok. It's none of your business. Look I got to go" 

Paying for his coffee Darien left a dumbstruck Andrew wondering about what was going on in his best friend's life. 

'Andrew would think I am a true idiot if I told him that I broke up with my sweet meatball headed angel because of some dream. But is it that, just some dream. No, the voice said she would die if I stayed in her life. But by the look on her face, it seems that she already has…'Trying to keep his composure, Darien walked back to his apartment. 

===========

Raye was at her school trying to organize the tryouts for the annual coffeehouse for the district. She usually performed but she decided to just be the organizer this year. Some would have objected but felt she was the best for the job because she was so bossy. Raye knew that Serena was having a hard time dealing with her breakup from Darien. She wouldn't show it on the outside, but she really cared for her and felt like Serena was the sister she never had. Tryouts ran late so for once she would actually be the late one for the scout meeting. Upon arriving at the shrine, she noticed that Serena was already there offering a prayer for her pain to subside and happiness to return to her life. 'I'm going to make that Darien pay for this even if it kills me' Raye thought will she ascended the stairs to the meeting room. 

Raye wasn't the only one that felt Serena's pain. Mina felt bad because Serena confided in her that the reason that Darien broke up with her was because that he only loved Princess Serenity, Serena's former self, and not her. 

"Did her actually tell you that Serena?" Mina asked her the other day. 

"No, but I can't think of no other reason and he isn't speaking to me to tell me why". 

'Ooh and he was a prince in his former life, you can't tell that now, apparently he lost that ability along with his memory. Don't worry my princess, as the Scout of Love, I will bring you happiness, with Darien…or with someone who deserves a heart as pure and loving as yours'.

The meeting was just a review of the battle with Alan and Ann. Luna congratulated the soldiers on that defeat and Serena especially for her suspicions. True some of them were based on the fact that Ann liked Darien and Serena didn't trust her. But if she did trust Ann, they might have still been dealing with them. Raye was sensing a new enemy's presence but nothing was strong yet. They hadn't surfaced and their motives weren't apparent yet. The meeting was adjourned and the soldiers were told to keep their eyes open. Luna sighed as the girls departed. She knew that Serena wasn't in the right condition to face another enemy. This situation with Darien was taking its toll on her. With Darien avoiding her, would Tuxedo Mask avoid Sailor Moon as well?

"Serena are you doing anything after school tomorrow; besides detention?"

"No Raye, I haven't had detention in a few weeks."

"Really, then where have you been, you come to the arcade and meetings the same time as you always do?"

"Doing my homework. I stayed after class one day and I asked Miss H to help me. She thought I was just lazy, she didn't know I didn't really understand. After she helped me, I would stay after school sometimes to finish my homework; I would turn it in there when I finished. I asked her to act as if I still didn't do it. At first she objected, but I told her that was a constant in my life. So much has changed, I just wanted some sort of normalcy."

"Gosh Serena, I didn't know that you considered that normal. That's very brilliant of you, putting on appearances for the sake of having something normal in your life."

"Yeah, I told her about Darien and I, she understands that I am upset and why I space out so much. So she doesn't fuss as much when I'm not paying attention. No one knows about this, not even Amy and she is in my class. So can you not tell anyone, please."

"Yeah, sure, well after you get out of your tutoring session, can you meet me at my school's auditorium? I need some help with the decorations and the scheduling of the acts."

"O.k. well what is this really, I thought this was a talent show?"

"Well a coffeehouse is a showcase of talent, but it's not just singing. There are poetry readings and monologues. Its set up like a nightclub with tables and we serve sweets and of course coffee. We serve cappuccino, lattes', and hot chocolate."

"That sounds great, and I will be glad to help you. Thanks for asking me."

"Ok girl, I will see you tomorrow."

===================

"Mom is Serena ok?"

"Sammy what makes you ask that?"

"Well I was… uh picking at her. I called her a stupid meatball head and she agreed with me."

"Sammy I told you about picking at your sister, you know how sensitive she is, but I don't know; she has been quite lately. I will talk to her after dinner."

"Ok"

"Sammy, thanks for caring about your sister."

"Well, umm yeah ok Mom."

That night after dinner Serena sat on her bed looking out of the window. Since meeting Queen Serenity, she has been regaining her memories about her life on the moon during the Silver Millennium. She remembered the happy times she had with Darien and how both kingdoms anticipated their nuptials. 

"Serena, can I speak with you dear?"

"Um sure Mom, what is it?"

"Well you haven't been your usual self lately, is everything ok at school?"

"Yeah Mom, I have just been overwhelmed. I don't think I have recovered fully from that attack at school a few weeks ago."

Serena had told her Mom that one of those cardigans had drained her when she was at school during detention. Which was partially true, Ann had drained her and Serena needed a viable excuse for coming home so late. She told her mom that the nurse detained her while she recovered some of her strength. She did catch the nurse after the battle that told her to take it easy for a few days.

Serena opened up her journal; she had started writing in it since she became Sailor Moon. Raye told her that she needed an outlet to release her built up frustration a while ago. Lately though, she had been writing about her feelings for Darien. She placed her heart in her hand and conveyed all of her deepest dreams with him in that book; since the breakup she hadn't written much of anything. 

_When you love someone so deeply_

They become your life

It's easy to succumb to overwhelming feelings inside

Blindly I thought I could 

Keep you under glass

Now I understand to hold you

I must open up my hands

And watch you fly

Spread your wings and prepare to fly

For you have become a butterfly

Fly abandonedly into the sun

If you should return to me

We truly were meant to be

So spread your wings and fly

Butterfly **1**

'Darien, I thought you loved me. After all we have been through, after all I have done for you; you just tell me that its over… you don't love me anymore I got to stop this crying. I just need to face the fact that Darien doesn't want me anymore. I need to get over him. We were destined in the Silver Millennium; my destiny now is to be Sailor Moon. I must move on. Everyone's right, I have been moping around. I just have to be mature about this and believe…he doesn't love me anymore.'

The rest of the week went pretty slow. There weren't many attacks so the girls found their afternoons being spent at the T-A school auditorium. While walking home Serena went by the park…she usually went this way when she was with Darien so she wasn't sure why she took that path home. She sat on the deserted bench in front of the lake and thought about what happened between her and Darien.

**Flashback**

Serena saw Darien sitting in front of the lake appearing in deep thought. 

"Hi Muffin!"

"Serena, um…uh we need to talk…about us, our relationship." 

"Is there something wrong Darien?" 

"No, I just don't feel the same way about you anymore; I feel that we shouldn't see each other anymore." 

"What do you mean Darien, is it something I said or done…you just can't leave after it took us so long to overcome everything." 

"Look, there's not going to be a debate about this …I just don't love you anymore!"

"After everything Darien, How can you say that? " 

Serena was crying hard now, Darien just stood not facing her, being as cold if not colder than he was when they first met.

"It's easy…I DON'T LOVE YOU!" 

And with that he walked away.

**End Flashback**

'He never gave me a reason, he owes me that much' 

While in her thought, Serena didn't see Darien walking around the lake. He too replayed that day, hoping that she would just move on with her life, that way she would be safe. As he walked he didn't notice that familiar pair of blond meatballs sitting by the lake, he absentmindedly walked in her direction. Serena looked up from her perch to see the love of her live walking by with his head down. 

'He will tell me what I didn't wrong, I will get a response from him.'

"Darien…Darien…DARIEN!" 

Darien didn't hear his name being called; he was still collecting his thought. He looked behind him to see the love of his life running towards him with a look of determination on her face. 

'No, not now Serena, I don't think that I could stand seeing you cry right now. All I want to do is hold you, but I can't let anything happen to you.'

"Darien"

"What do you want Serena?"

"I think after all we have been through, you at least owe me an explanation for why you broke up with me?"

'_Oh forgive me Serena_' "You? Thinking…that's a first Meatball Head. I don't owe you anything; I told you I don't love you anymore. I thought that was easy enough to understand, but apparently you can't even comprehend that simple statement!"

"Don't you stand here and belittle me, is that all you're good at? Why don't you love me anymore? What did I do? TELL ME!"

"You didn't do anything, I don't think I ever loved you…" '_I love you more everyday'_ "I love Serenity, and well since you look like her…" '_No, you are even more beautiful_' "I thought I loved you, but oh well, even I can be wrong." ' _No, Serena don't look at me like that, just walk away please before these tears fall…_'

"I…don't…believe you. I don't believe you! No Darien, you can't mean that. I know you loved me, I know you still do…why are you doing this to us, to me?"

"LOOK Serena, you asked for a reason and I gave you one, now you can't accept it? I'm sorry _princess _'_I really am_' but life is not based on what you want. Just accept the fact that we were over before we even began…grow up and move on. I would say it was a pleasure talking to you, but I'd be lying." 

With that Darien walked off leaving a sobbing, brokenhearted, young girl alone in the park. Serena couldn't move, she couldn't speak…she even had a problem breathing. His words echoed in her head…

__

"I don't think I ever loved you" 

She pulled her legs to her chest and cried. She sat alone on a grassy patch a few feet from the lake, the lake where she spent most of her time with Darien; walking, holding hands, talking under the cherry trees, playing in the blossoms…she had a huge heartache. Unbeknownst to her, Darien stood on his balcony watching his love…a girl, no, young woman he told he didn't love, that he never loved crying like her life had been taken from her. But it has been taken from her, Darien was her life, how could she be the soldier of love and justice if she didn't have love to believe in, a love that didn't love her anymore; or so he told her. Darien would give his life to protect her, and that is what he did…his dreams told him if he stayed with her, she would die. So he gave of his life, Serena, to keep her safe. 

__

"I thought I loved you, but oh well, even I can be wrong." 

'How could he say that he though he loved me? I risked my life, the life of my soldiers for him…and he -thought- he loved me…' "Why! Why Darien, how can you say that, don't you understand what you mean to me?" 

Serena screamed to no one, but someone heard…Darien heard her. After seeing that she didn't get up he came back downstairs and watched her from up in a tree. He had no idea how hard she was taking this, he hoped that she would get up and go home. Tears freely fell from his eyes; he couldn't stand to see the pain he inflicted to keep her safe. 'Maybe she will understand one day…oh Serena I did this for your safety.' He turned and walked back to his apartment.

__

"I don't love you anymore"

*

*

*

__

"I love Serenity"

*

*

*

*

__

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Why…" Serena whispered to no one. She pulled out her communicator and called the girls. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah Serena?" Responded Amy first

"What's up Serena?" Said Mina

"Is there a monster?" Asked Lita

"Oh come on, Meatball head finding a monster, that's a first" said Raye of course, she then noticed that Serena's eyes were red and puffy and her normally bright eyes were dull and lifeless. "Serena, are you ok?" The girls should have been used to seeing Serena looking depressed, but this was beyond normal from the past few weeks. "Serena, did something happen with you and Darien?" The streams that resurfaced from her eyes answered that question. "Where are you now, it is getting dark?"

"I'm at the park." She barely said.

"Do you want us to met you?" Lita asked

"Look, I'm already on my way, just stay put ok?" With that said, Raye shut off.

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys, I just needed to…I don't know, I don't know anything anymore…. I will see you guys later ok?" Serena shut off communication and looked up to see a very worried Miko looking at her.

"Raye, he said that he doesn't love me…that he never did! Why Raye, what did I do to him. I love him more than life. I died for him…I DIED FOR HIM! We…we all did." 

Raye felt that they were being watched and glared towards Darien's apartment. He was back on his balcony looking at Serena. She gave him a haunting look and he noticed that he was caught and went back inside. Raye sat there comforting her friend. 

'How can he just stand there? What is he doing admiring his handiwork? Ooh, if Serena weren't here I would burn his rose garden!'

"Come on Serena, its late and I know your mom is looking for you. You can talk to me if you want." While she walked Serena home, she was told what happened and fire boiled in her veins. 'How dare he do that to her, just say he never loved her and leave her a quivering mass on the ground? When I get my hands on that so-called Prince of the Earth, he will wish Beryl did kill him!'

=============

After walking Serena home, Raye called the girls and relayed to them the events that lead up to their princess' state in the park. After Raye was finished threats of a chain of fire covered lightening were issued with a mist of ice to cover the incident. Suffice it to say that Darien wasn't on the 'Mr Popular' list anymore. The next afternoon the girls decided to meet at the arcade to cheer up Serena. They flowed in with various thoughts on each of their minds. All had arrived by the time Serena strolled into the arcade. Her appearance was far from what they were used to; her hair was down from the meatballs and she had it gathered into one long braided ponytail. She wore khaki slacks and a cream sweater and looked much older than her 14 years. Andrew watched the girls and shook his head. He knew that they were all worried about their friend and he was even more worried for his, when this though entered his head…in walked Darien who looked somewhat upset himself. Darien came to the arcade to escape the tortuous solitude called his apartment. Usually the girls were at the shrine for their Sunday study session so he thought he could torture himself in another way be visiting Serena's favorite hangout. Since she didn't have her meatballs in, he didn't notice the girls sitting at the back booth until he saw Andrew's uneasy, nervous stare when he heard the bells ringing. Andrew tried to warn his friend, since Darien was in a dejected state, he didn't notice it and it proved to be very unlucky. Lizzie was serving the girls some milkshakes after Mina told her what happened. Lizzie loved Darien like a brother, but he would receive an earful from her as well. Since she was on the lookout too, all hell broke loose when she saw him enter. She almost dropped the tray and Lita rushed to help her noticing what her distraction was…

"YOU!" Lita hissed. 

This caused Raye and the others to turn around. Since Serena was sitting by the window, she couldn't stop the girls from getting up. Even Amy put her book down and slid outside the booth. Darien noticed that the girls were there and then noticed that Serena was sitting in the booth with her back to him, minus the meatballs. 'Oh Shit!' was all he could think. Darien started to backup towards the door and Andrew tried to run interference but was shoved to the side by his own sister. The girls strutted to him looking more like the executioner squad rather than five concerned friends. 'I rather face the entire Negaverse right now instead of Raye and the girls'.

"How can you just stand there like that? You have some nerve to be here…" Raye uttered.

"I'm sorry, didn't know that you owned the place." Was Darien's nonchalant reply. 

'Oh Darien, why do you always have to put your foot in your mouth?' Andrew thought. 

Raye brought up her hands and positioned them as if to call for her Burning Mandala…her eyes lacking compassion or concern for her fellow defender of justice. 

"I oughta; if we weren't inside the building…if these innocent people weren't in this arcade…if she didn't love you sooo much…I don't care how much she loves you…she is my BEST friend, my princess that I swore to protect, that I would give my life for…and hurting you falls under the category of protecting her from pain; pain in which you inflicted!" 

Raye's ragged whisperings caused her to shake, her aura began to emit and she slowly radiated red. Since she is a Miko, Andrew and Lizzie thought this was the reason why she took on this color, they didn't have any idea that this on top of the fact that she is Sailor Mars intensified this. Serena sat in a disoriented state not paying attention to what was happening behind her, that was until she sensed the aura of one of her soldiers beginning to build. You see, Serena has a lot of powers the others weren't aware of, like Darien, she felt the link between the two and she felt this link with her court. In her distraught state, she became keener to power around her as a protective measure. Once she came out of her trance, she became aware of what was happening around her. She didn't have to turn around; she felt Raye's anger and Darien's fear. 

"Leave him alone Raye." Serena said with her back still turned. Amy heard her and noticed that she wasn't looking at the spectacle. Raye didn't say anything at first so Serena repeated her statement.

"Raye, leave him alone. I know you are upset with him, but this is my problem, not yours."

"Not our problem, how can you say that Serena, after what he has done to you? He walks around here without a care in the world and you for the past few weeks have been like a zombie and…"

"I just have to deal with this on my own terms, I appreciate you standing up for me like this, but he isn't worth the wasted effort or energy." She finally slid out of the booth and headed to the group; looking at the girls Darien saw how she appeared older, mature somehow. Her eyes looked older and were dull and her diminutive stature looked commanding, like she is as Sailor Moon, yet her enemy wasn't a monster, but the man she loved with all her heart. She looked at him…pushed him out the way and walked out the door. Mina paid for the untouched milkshakes and the girls all pushed past the guys.

"Some best friend you got there Andrew." Mina said

"Yeah, I wonder when he will admit he was 'never' your friend." Said Amy to the surprise of all.

"You are one lucky bastard Darien; if not for her, you'd be a burnt spot." Lita said with lightening in her eyes thus left Raye.

"If she weren't my princess, I would say the hell to wasted energy. You are lucky Chiba…and I was so looking forward to the smell of burnt roses. Stay away from her, hurt her again…well lets say that your body won't be found." Raye then pushed him one last time and the last thing he saw was Lita forming lightening between her fingers.

It took Darien a few minutes to regain his composure. He slumped to the floor and placed his head in his hands. When he looked up, he noticed that Andrew pulled up chair beside him. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andrew felt sorry for his friend, but also felt that he somewhat deserved it. 

He didn't know the incident but from the stares and treats just uttered he knew it was bad. Darien just tried to catch the tears before they hit the ground. Since Serena's friends were so hostile to him, then his words hurt her more than he thought possible. He wanted her to get over him, so that she would be safe, but after that display, he wondered if his actions weren't killing her anyway. She looked like she was approaching death's door and it was his fault.

===========

The girls followed Serena as she walked towards the shrine. "We might as well train.," she said as she heard them walking behind her. The walk there was slow and Serena reflected what happened…

_I won't pretend that I intend to stop living_

I won't pretend I'm good at forgiving

"I take it Raye told you what happened. Well Mina, I was right, he told me that he loves Serenity not me."

"But you are Serenity."

"No, I am the reincarnated form of Serenity, she was beautiful, graceful and delicate; not to mention she was a princess and I'm just some kid who can barely walk without falling. Darien is right, I'm not Serenity. As much as his words hurt he was right. But they say the truth hurts, I just didn't think it would be this bad."

_But I can't hate you_

Although I have tried 

"Serena stop being so hard on yourself. True you may not be the Serenity he remembers, but I'm sure he is not the Endymion you remember either."

"What do you mean Amy?"

"Think about it, was Endymion this cruel, this cold?"

"No, he was sweet and open. He was the most romantic person I'd ever met. The only remnant that associates Darien with him is Tuxedo Mask; but then he is like Darien too."

_I still really, really love you_

Love is stronger than pride

"See, so you can't sit here and skulk, I hear there are going to be some cute guys at the coffeehouse. We'll just find someone who deserves you special type of love." Mina finished with a wink.

"So I should move on?"

_Sitting here wasting my time_

Would be like

Waiting for the sun to rise 

"Yeah, that's what you need to do…you are only stroking his ego anyway showing him how upset you are."

_It's all to clear things come and go_

"But what about 'our' destiny?"

_Sitting here waiting for you_

"Nothing is set in stone, not even destiny…"

_Would be like waiting for winter_

"Besides, that was 1000 years ago, destiny guaranteed you would meet him, it didn't say you had to keep loving him."

_It's gonna be cold_

There may even

Be snow

"I guess…"

_I still really love you_

Love is…

"I hate him."

_Stronger than pride _**2**

Serena sighed and transformed once the girls reached the training grounds. The trained for most of the afternoon before they stopped to resume their studying. 

Darien finally picked himself up off the floor and walked back to his apartment without telling Andrew anything. So it was his sister who had to clue him in on the events. Once he reached his apartment, Darien walked to his nightstand and retrieved several objects out of it. Inside was information on Sailor Moon: newspaper articles and pictures. He also pulled out several movie ticket stubs; credit card receipts from the restaurants he took her to; pictures of her at the beach with her family; a pedal from the first rose he gave her; the handkerchief she dropped at the Embassy Ball; pictures of them together and lastly the sketch drawn of the two of them by Lonnie Lenai a.k.a. Peggy Jones. Each memory was a cherished treasure to his life. He had gathered all and placed them in a photo album, in which he planned on showing her the day he married her. But the most treasured item was the infamous test paper that held the place of honor in a double frame that held the first picture they posed for. If not for that test, she would have never entered his life. He fingered these items gently hoping not to soil or tear them. This is the only thing he had that proved that someone actually loved him. Now alone in his room, he could freely cry and not be ashamed because of it. 

-End chapter-

-Chapter 2-

The much-anticipated coffeehouse was fast approaching and Serena appeared to be almost back to her normal self, she still continued to wear her hair down and her outlook conveyed a mystique that her unknown admirers were enjoying. Many guys like her but felt that she was too good for them, but some were still hoping to have the chance to grace her life. There had been a few monster droid attacks but the soldiers managed them with minimal effort, on the part of Serena who had them practicing hand to hand combat with and without transforming. Also with this new training, Tuxedo Mask wasn't needed so Darien mostly observed the battles from the roof of a nearby building or from in a tree. 

With the assistance Serena, the coffeehouse was ready for its premier. The rest of the girls helped out backstage; Amy did the lights; Mina helped with the costumes; Lita the sound and music; Raye of course was the stage director and Serena after helping design the backdrops just gave encouraging words. All was going ok until…

"Raye, the next act refuses to perform and the special guest isn't here yet. We don't have enough acts to make it to the end."

"Well, find a replacement!"

"That's the problem, no one either can or wants to…you'll have to do something."

"What! I don't have anything ready…um, uh…can't anybody do something?"

"Maybe I can help Raye."

"Serena, you want to do something, are you sure?"

"It's the least I can do after what you've done for me all this time."

"Oh thank you Serena." Raye said giving her a hug. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see" with one of her usual smiles, Serena walked towards the stage. She whispered something to the accompanist and he nodded the affirmative. Darien decided to come to the coffeehouse, he knew that since Raye was the director, _she_ would be there. Most of the evening he hoped for a glance of her, but she was backstage. The intermission was over and Darien noticed that there was a huge turnout, even though he was depressed, he was enjoying himself. At this point Raye stepped back on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Our next act attends Juuban Junior High and she was kind enough to perform tonight…" at the mention of their school name Amy and Lita came from backstage and Mina wanted to see the source of all the commotion. They found a table that was occupied by Molly, Melvin, and other students from Juuban. They all cheered and some chanted the schools' name.

"And I must mention that she is a personal friend of mine and she is responsible for the lovely backdrops and props our participants have been using. Well enough with the suspense…I'm proud to introduce your next performer Serena Tsukino!" 

There was already a standing ovation going on in the corner where Amy and the others sat and Raye added to the commotion when she joined them. Serena walked onstage wearing a long black skirt with a baby blue ¾ button down shirt. Her hair was in a modified two ponytails that divided at the nape of her neck rather than from her meatballs. She looked radiant, mature…truly a princess. She smiled as she sat down on the stool in front of the mike.

"I have been experiencing a lot emotional pain lately…I kept my feelings bottled up for a very long time. A good friend of mine told me to write my feelings down and in doing that, I have discovered a few things about myself. What I am about to perform for you is a poem I wrote that with the help of the house musicians will be set to music. I hope you enjoy it." The acoustical guitar began to strum as the piano stood by. Serena shifted on the stool pulling the microphone stand closer to her. As she closed her eyes, she felt an intense presence directed towards her.

__

He told me sweet lies of sweet loves

Heavy with the burden of the truth

And he spoke of his dreams

Broken by the burden

Broken by the burden of his youth

Fourteen years he said

I couldn't look into the sun

She saw him laying at the end of my gun

Hungry for life

And thirsty for the distant river

I remember his hands

And the way the mountains looked

The light shot diamonds from his eyes

Hungry for life

And thirsty for the distant river

Like the scar of age

Written all over my face

The war is still raging inside of me

I still feel the chill

As I reveal my shame to you

I wear it like a tattoo

I wear it like a tattoo

I wear it like a tatoo**3**

Serena couldn't help the tears that fell from her face. Singing this released emotions that she had kept inside since that fatal Sunday a week and a half ago. Darien reflected on her words for a few minutes. The song was full of symbolism and spoke volumes about their relationship. 

'My actions brought her to this, she feels this way because I told her my love only exists for Serenity.' 

For the first time since anyone knew him, Darien openly wept that night…sitting in the back, listening to his angel sing from her heart. Andrew came to the performance as well, but didn't sit with him, he noticed that Darien was looking for something, rather someone; he decided to observe. So imagine his surprise to see his friend cry from Serena's song. Serena, like Darien was oblivious to her surroundings, all she concentrated on was the look of pain on Darien's face, as he realized that the song was about them. She sat there for a few moments and was jolted out of her trance by the thunderous applause she received. Her classmates were standing on chairs calling her name. The soldiers stood hugging one another with tears streaming down their faces…even Raye's. They ran on stage to congratulate her and before he left, Darien created a rose and threw it at her feet. The girls noticed this and knew he was there. Serena looked at it and picked it up knowing that this would be the last one he would ever give her and watched as he disappeared out the door. As the curtain closed, her friends gather her into a group hug and sheltered her as new tears began to flow. Andrew watched as his friend slipped out the door. He felt that Darien needed time to sort things out, he sighed. 

'This breakup is affecting him more than he wants to admit. I'll get him to open up though; he loves her yet he ends their relationship. And look at how this has affected Serena. She looks so different, not herself yet still beautiful. She appears like Darien; almost as cold, just as distant.' 

Meanwhile backstage Serena's tears had ceased some. She still hadn't spoken, just clutched the crimson joy that rested in her delicate fingers. The girls were worried about her, they never seen her cry with such sorrow. They also noticed how she paled when that rose seemed to float to the floor. Mina caught sight of Darien during Serena's performance. She saw how fixated he was on Serena and saw crystalline tears streaming down his face as well. She looked back at Serena again and saw that she was still cradling the rose like a newborn babe. 

'What is up with him?' Mina thought 'I could have sworn that he detested her. But the other day I really didn't feel any hostility from him to her. I think he still loves her, but something had to happen for him to be acting this way. Hmmm, I wonder if the enemy has gotten to him or something. I must keep my eye on his behavior.' 

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate your love and support."

"Serena, I am so proud of you. I didn't know that you could sing like that; I didn't know you could sing!"

"Heh, heh, thanks Raye. I don't do it much, usually when I'm alone. I haven't done it much since becoming Sailor Moon; but you needed an act so I helped out. And you've done so much for me…I don't know if I couldn't have gotten by without your help." 

"Thanks Meatball head, well I think the crowd has settled now. I need to announce the next act." 

The rest of the girls gave Serena another hug and returned to their tasks. The rest of the evening was a blur; everyone seemed to only remember Serena's performance. The next day at school she was the hot topic. Even Miss H was surprised to hear that her one time lazy student had such a beautiful voice. 

=====

Another week went by and nothing happened much. The droids sent to reek havoc on Tokyo were not a threat to the soldiers. Serena had ensured that the girls trained twice a day. The morning consisted of aerobics, running laps around the shrine, and hand combat. The afternoon consisted of weapons training with Raye's grandfather and power combat. The soldiers were gaining strength and endurance, and Serena's approach gained more results that Raye's, Lita's or Luna's. Everyone was proud of her but knew that this training was done to keep her thoughts off Darien. Late one night Serena got a call from Raye on the communicator.

"Serena, wake up! I am sensing some extremely negative vibes near the park. The others are on the way and Amy will run a scan once she is there."

"O.k. take basic maneuvering positions. I want Amy to launch her bubbles once I am into position. I sense this too and if it is as bad as I think, I want us to strike together from opposite directions."

"Great idea…see you there."

"Let's book it Luna." Serena jumped out of her window to the roof. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER"

Once Serena arrived to the fight, she saw that the girls were following her orders. Jupiter and Venus kept the droid occupied while Mercury scanned it for weaknesses. Mars kept the droid from running away by surrounding the outer perimeter with fire. This droid was very tough; he could manipulate earth and sling it at the girls. Serena decided to stay in the trees while the girls got into position. Lately she has been taking a type of Tuxedo Mask position since this new enemy also wants her Silver Crystal. The droid decided to power up and send a blast to Mercury while she was getting in position. 

"Look out Mercury!" Mercury looked up and noticed the blast coming towards her. ' I've got to deflect that blast!' "Moon Tiara Magic" Sailor Moon's attack deflected the attack and she signaled the others.

"SHABON SPRAY" 

"CRESCENT BEAM" 

"BURNING MANDALA"

"SUPREME THUNDER"

The droid was struggling against the various attacks. It was fixed in its location and knew the end was near.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION" The droid was reduced to dusk and the jeweled Black Moon sigil fell from the sky. Sailor Moon began to check on the others when she was grabbed from behind.

"Sailor Moon you may have destroyed my droid but your Silver Crystal will be mine!" The girls turned around to see that Rubeus had grabbed her from behind and was floating several feet above them.

"Let Sailor Moon go Rubeus!"

"And if I don't, what will you do? Use those pathetic attacks against me? You are no match against me!"

"That's what you think! Now Venus!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN"

Venus roped onto Rubeus' leg and tied it around a nearby tree and gave him an eerie smile.

"SPARKING WIDE PRESSURE"

Rubeus watched as the thunder and lightening traveled up Venus' chain and struck both of them. Sailor Moon was immune to the blast but Rubeus wasn't as lucky. The blast hit him with a mighty force; it didn't kill him but hurt him severely. Before the blast hit him he traveled up at least 50 feet, so Sailor Moon had a distance to fall. She prepared herself for the fall but didn't touch the ground. Looking up she saw the familiar storm blue eyes of Tuxedo Mask. He held her tightly and exhaled once they reached the ground. Rubeus disappeared and the girls headed towards their leader. 

"Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing here?"

"I felt that you were in trouble."

"How?"

"Because of the link that we share."

"Link? What link is this?"

"The link that bonds me to you Sailor Moon, the one that leads me to the fights, the one that tells me you're in danger…"

"Oh, you mean the link that was forged between Endymion and Serenity?"

'No Serena don't go there, please don't do this!'

"Well Tuxedo Mask is it? Am I right?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what! You told me that you love only Serenity and I am not her…I am not Serenity…"

'No you're better than Serenity, please don't inflict this pain on yourself. I love you so much Serena, I'm doing this to protect you.'

"I am Sailor Moon…Serena Tsukino and you…don't…love…me" Serena's voice lowered to almost a whisper. Darien watched as she stared blankly past him toward the moon. "You're right. I'm not who I once was and never will be…but you aren't who you once were either. You aren't the Endymion I remember; he was kind, expressive, tender…he had an open heart and wasn't afraid to show emotion or let others in. People envied his spark for life and the joy he emitted. He loved Serenity for who she was; was never cruel, cold or mean like you. Even when Beryl attacked my kingdom he tried to reason with her and find a solution. Yes, I AM NOT SERENITY, but you are damn sure 'not' Endymion!

During the course of her speech, Darien turned away from her so he could be able to control the tears that were threatening to fall. She was right; he was no way close to being Endymion, as she was Serenity. The girls watched while their princess spoke. It broke their hearts to listen to Serena's voice while she revealed her pain. She had the memories of her love, but didn't compromise the past with the present. Their independent thoughts were broken by the sweet melody of Serena's locket.

"Nice song isn't it Darien? This locket…our locket, rather Endymion and Serenity's locket, the one thing that proves that love existed. The thing that helped lead me to you. Listen to it, see how the song is not as strong…like it's dying. It's connected to us you know, our love, no their love created it. So, its true…for the song to stay strong, you had to love me; you never loved me." 

Darien stood deathly still, head bowed, cape blowing in the silent wind. The girls remained, like Serena and Darien, in their solider forms. Tears fell silently down their cheeks, never had they seen their leader, their princess, their friend so dejected, so broken…as her very will for happiness dwindled with every tear she shed. She walked shakily to a nearby bench. 

"Why was I reborn? Endymion was my life…I sacrificed myself to be with him. We were sent here to escape the pain, to find happiness, to find…love. We all went through so much to defeat Beryl this time. Do you know what we went through to bring you back? Huh, do you!?" Serena's emotions began to boil; her whisperings increased like the sun rises. She clenched her hands into tight fists, nails digging into her flesh. The locket was being forever sealed from the pressure. A faint glow appeared around her as her aura began to radiate. "We fought against you, no matter how much I wanted to believe you wouldn't hurt me or the soldiers; I had to accept that you were under her control. You became my enemy but I knew that deep inside you couldn't really hurt us; you tried to kill me, I believed in our love and that healed you. I should have let you kill me…" Collective gasps were heard from all, including Darien. Serena never discussed what happened while he was under Beryl's control; so this was a first for him. "Dying with the belief that you loved me, is better than living with the fact that you never did."

"Sailor Moon, you can't believe that, you honestly don't wish you had died…"

"But I do Venus, we all did…we died rescuing Darien. Yeah, Darien, WE DIED saving you! If I weren't allowed to wish on the Silver Crystal, we would have parished like the Silver Millennium before us. And if I didn't love you or believe that a love between us existed…I wouldn't have wished us back. So look at me everyone…the big meatball headed, ditz that assumed that just because Endymion loved Serenity…Darien would love me!" By this time Serena had rose to her feet and shouted her epiphany to anyone who would listen. Her eyes were red, swollen and puffy. She gasped for air between statements and cried openly with such sorrow. Darien never though that Serena could convey her feeling with such depth, but then she was always better at expressing her emotion than he was. 

'I had no clue this is how she felt. Oh, god what have I done? It was just a stupid dream…but it was so real, so vivid…I can see it whenever I close my eyes. I see her being ripped from my arms, I hear her guttural cries, I see the blood, I feel her pain. I…can't… let her go on this way.'

"Stop! Just stop it Serena! This will get you no where. I have made my decision, there is no going back and you can't make me change my mind!"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! I have sat idly by and let YOU decide how I can act, what who I can love, and what I can believe in; I'm just sick of it! Screw destiny, I taking my fate into my own hands…" Serena's emotions reached their peak as her aura blinded the soldiers. Raising her hand above her head, the locket could be seen desperately trying to cling to her fingers. 

"You want me to hate you Darien, well what does this say to you?" Serena slammed the locket on the ground and it shattered into many pieces. When she broke it both Darien and herself transformed into Serenity and Endymion. "This is what happened to us Endy, I'm sorry that we've come to this, but this is how you wanted it…what you wanted. Our love created this locket and your lack there of destroyed it…you are free; our link… is now severed."

To say the girls were in shock would be an understatement. They never conceived that their princess would sacrifice herself, her love for him so he would be happy. Endymion turned to Serenity with a solemn tear stained face. 

"I'm sorry that it came to this too Serenity, times have changed and so have we; love doesn't bind, it guarantees nothing." He transformed back to Tuxedo Mask and she back to Sailor Moon. "Look, if you don't want me around…then…I don't blame you. I'll help with this new enemy if I can. But look its late, I need to be going." Tuxedo Mask formed one last rose, as he handed it to her it wilted, died, and blew away in the night air. "Love, like a rose is beautiful when in bloom…but neither can last forever…" with that he turned and walked away.

-End chapter-

  1. Butterfly by Mariah Carey
  2. Love is Stronger than Pride by Sade
  3. Like a Tattoo by Sade

Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Review and I will submit more!


	2. Chapter 3 Lies & Consequences

-Chapter 3-

Oh my, I didn't think I would get 14 reviews on my first posting day! I want to thank all of you who took your time to read that very 'long' first entry. I promise to make the other chapters shorter, or at least not to put more than one chapter in a file. YES Takai, you may add my story to your favorites. Please everyone; list this as one your favorites. Since I've received so many responses, I've decided to post another chapter. Remember to review.

I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON; but I do own all the PocketMixx volumes of the manga except Stars 1 and 3.

-Chapter 3-

Sailor Moon detransformed and wiped the tears off her face. 

"Well, I guess the shows over now and Darien's right, it's late; let go home." Serena said with a sad smile on her face. "Hey Raye, I know you are dying to rag on me but I'm not in the mood now ok. Well good night. Go on now, we have school tomorrow!" 

Serena walked down the street and headed home, she tried to hold her head high so no one could see all the pain she was in. 

"Oh my god, did this really happen?" Mina asked after she transformed back. "Please tell me, he didn't just let her server their bond? Tell me the 'great' Prince of the Earth didn't just throw away the one person that has ever brought joy to his pathetic life! How could he do that to Serena? How could he push and push until she gave up? Even in battle when she appears afraid, she is the one that draws the yommas, the cardigans, and the droids away from us. She died for him! She is as dedicated to him as we are to her! She would die countless times if it meant that anyone of us remained safe. How can I serve my princess, the once I am suppose to protect from harm, as the solider of love, if I can't even guarantee her the love of her prince?" Mina stood and watched Serena until she was out of sight. She was the only one who came out of their shock of the situation first to comment. Darien had scaled the roof and decided to listen to the insults and comments of her friends. He couldn't believe that it came to this either. 

'I should have stopped her, stayed with her; death would have been less painful than living with the rejection I have given her. I died for you Serena when I let you go and you again followed me into death, life without your love is truly death…' 

The stress of the situation and the overwhelming pain in his heart tired him to the brink of collapsing so he went home. The girls slowly walked home. From the location of the fight they could talk a while before separating. 

"Did you see the pain on his face? I think there is some other motive here? Something has been bothering me, I think he has been avoiding her against his will or something. But maybe I'm in shock; I just can't believe what happened. Hey guys meet me at the shrine tomorrow. Serena is in no mood to fight, we've got to figure out a way to bring her back from this despair. This isn't healthy for her." Raye said as she looked at the sky. The girls walked the rest of the way in silence. In his apartment Darien stood on his balcony, he had since taken a shower and brewed some coffee. He was exhausted but sleep insured that recurring nightmare. 

'I wonder will I have a peaceful night's rest…well what's left of it. Why am I cursed? All I ever wanted was to love Serena, hold her in my arms, and protect her from her fears, just stay with her forever. I don't feel her anymore. I'm sorry princess, I couldn't be what you needed me to be…" 

Darien retired to his room, laying oh his bed he stared at the pictures of his angel, the woman that gave him life after his years of loneliness. 

'At the orphanage, I used to watch the other kids, I didn't have anyone to talk to…no real friends. They formed little mock families but no one wanted me in theirs. All I wanted was someone that loved me, a family that was mine. I left the orphanage and found a job. Andrew was the first friend I had, but he had his family. I was jealous of the friendships he had; everyone always looked up to him. I had admirers but they only wanted to get to know me because it would make them look good. No one knew the real me or even wanted to…until I met Serena. She was the first genuine person I ever met. She didn't care that I was in college or that others considered me attractive or that I was cold, mysterious. She shot insults at me with as much momentum as I gave her. I must admit, I liked making her angry, then she could say that Darien evoked this reaction in me, he makes my blood boil. It always amazed me how she could go from being happy, to angry, to sad, to happy again in a short time. I didn't like making her upset, but I did what I could to ensure that smile would come back every time. No matter what emotion she showed…she was always stunning. We are just a tragic couple, like Romeo and Juliet, we seem to only find happiness and love in death.' Darien cried on his pillow remembering what just happened with Serena.

"I am not Serenity"

__

When I close my eyes all I see

Are visions of you,

"You never loved me"

Laughter in the air, playing games

That's the way it use to be

"I should have let you kill me"

__

Since you went away from me baby

I can't get you off my mind, so I'm sending you…

"Love, like a rose is beautiful when in bloom…but neither can last forever"

I'm sending you a rose 

Straight from my heart, my love

"The Prince of the Earth didn't just throw away the one person that has ever brought joy to his pathetic life"

I'm sending you a rose 

Straight from my heart

"I died for you"

_I know you think I take you love for granted_

"Why are you here Tuxedo Mask"

_And it may seem that I don't even care_

"Just stop it Serena"

__

Thought at times I try to tell you just how I feel

"You can't make me change my mind"

But the words don't come out right

--@

This rose is a token of my love 

To reassure you I still care for every moment I'm away from you

No matter how far I go

You'll always be a special part of me

I'm sending you a rose 

Straight from my heart, my love

I'm sending you a rose 

Straight from my heart**4**

'I'm sorry my Serenity, my meatball head, my Serena…I wish I could be the prince you want and remember; that we could live happily ever after.' Darien looked at the clock- 4:24 'Humph, can't sleep. I might as well do something productive.' 

Darien got dressed and went for a walk. His journey took him by various locations and ended up in front of Serena's house. He decided to see if she got home alright but was stunned to see her sitting beside her window. She got up and was gone for a while, Darien assumed that she went to bed so he climbed the tree by her window. Looking inside he saw her bed was empty. He stayed for a few minutes and saw her return from the bathroom. She resumed her perch beside the window and he saw that she was crying. He watched her until he noticed the sky was beginning to get lighter. He transformed and jumped to a nearby roof and returned to his apartment. It was around 5:30 when he walked into his bedroom. Sleep proved that his dreams, like his heart, had become an empty void. 

__

The dream, he was walking in a vast desert. Everywhere he went he would see her in the distance; the more he walked, the further she became. Feeling his face, he noticed that he had aged substantially, but she was as beautiful as ever. Her features were solemn and she looked at him like he was a stranger. True he had become a stranger to her; the man she loved didn't exist and all she believed vanished in one night. 

It felt as if he'd walked for hours, but when he opened his eyes is was only 7:30. 'Two hours of sleep…that's all my conscious would grant me. That dream…it was desolate and I tried to reach her but couldn't, why? Where did this dream come from? Why must I be plagued with such dreams?' Darien wiped his eyes and prepared for the day, wondering would he see her, would things be as they were before they knew each other and knew their love? 

Across town Serena was also awake. She didn't sleep at all that night. Every time she attempted to close her eyes, she would see the hatred, what she concluded that was, on his face. Darien was good at cloaking his emotions; longing to be with her was seen as hate, his joy- torment, her pain- disgust. So most of the night she sat looking out of the window. So she didn't see him watching her last night. He was no further than 4 feet from her in a tree by her window. Her hair was down and blew in the breeze like a cape in the wind; steady streams of tears flowed from her eyes. When her mother looked into her room around 6:00 that morning, she was saddened to see her daughter up watching the sunrise with a face soaked of tears. She silently closed the door and left. Serena got dressed and tied her hair into a bun with the remaining hair pulled through it. At 7:00 she was forcing herself to eat breakfast and was out of the door before her father and Sammy came downstairs. 

"Morning dear, what's wrong?"

"Oh Ken, it's Serena."

"What you couldn't wake her up again?"

"No, she's not here. She left 15 minutes ago."

"Whoa, she's getting better, what's the problem in that?"

"I don't think she slept at all last night. I checked on her around 6 this morning and she was up watching the sunrise. Her bed didn't appear to be slept in and she was crying. Ken she has been so depressed over the past month. I thought things were getting better, but she has gotten worse."

"I noticed that too, I just thought it was a phase she was going through. Is it school?"

"No, she has been doing better in school. I spoke to her teacher the other day and she told me that Serena has been getting tutored after school instead of detention. I think she is brokenhearted…"

"WHAT! Some boy has her like this?"

"Calm down dear, she is at the age where her heart plays an important part of her life. She's almost 15; this is natural for her. But how her heart is broken, its like she's loved for an eternity."

Luna awoke to find an empty room and went downstairs to greet her charge. She sat and listened to Serena's parents and sighed mentally. 'You have no idea how correct you are.' She thought after Ilene's last statement. 'Oh Serena, why are you in such pain? What happened last night? She wasn't how her mom described yesterday. Something else must have happened with Darien. I must speak with Artemis about this, maybe he would know.' Luna slipped outside and headed towards Mina's. 

Darien had a later class that morning so he thought a jog would clear his mind. Serena's walk to school at normal speed took about 20 minutes, she condensed it to about 10 during her sprints when she was late; but at the pace she walked today she would get there by first bell. Darien's route took him by the arcade. Serena waked with her head bowed, hands tightly clutching her briefcase to her chest. Darien wondered if he would see her this morning, looking at his watch - 7:45 'Too early for her, she doesn't wake up for another 15 minutes.' Since the link was broken, he couldn't sense where she was. So he jogged toward the corner of the block and at the last moment he saw her…

CRASH!

She lost hold of her books and at the force Darien rammed her with she lost her balance and drifted toward the ground. The event seemed to play out in slow motion- a vision of a falling angel. He caught her before she touched the ground. He lifted her to her feet and was blinded by the light that reflected off the crystal tears that streamed from her eyes. Cloudy blue one met his stormcloud ones. Seeing her in this state broke his barriers. As she watched the rain pour from the storm clouds, her expression never wavered. She didn't utter a word or even blink; she was lost in her own world. Blindly she retrieved her books and continued to school. Darien stared after her a while, crying openly and what she had become. 

'I'm suppose to protect her from pain, and I inflict the most on her…I've killed her, taken her heart and shattered to pieces. What is my life without her love…' 

Luna decided on running herself that morning. The sooner she found out what happened, she sooner she could find a solution. Today Luna happened to always be at the right place at the right time. She witnessed the collision and ducked out of sight. She noticed the vacant look on Serena's face and was in shock at Darien's reaction. 'He's crying?! What has happened to them?'

"Darien what's going on?" Darien turned to see Luna perched on a nearby wall.

"I've killed her Luna…I've killed both of us…" Then he turned and ran away.

"Darien wait, what do you mean?" Luna sprinted towards the school. She didn't see Serena, but she saw Lita and Amy. The girls looked exhaustedly down at Luna and walked under a close tree. 

"It was awful." Amy said while picking Luna up. "I've never seen her so hurt so full of pain…" Reminiscing about this caused Amy's eyes to mist up. Lita continued. 

"After the droid we were fighting last night was destroyed, you and Artemis left Rubeus grabbed Sailor Moon. She had a plan for this that combined my attack with Venus's. Rubeus dropped her and before she braced for the fall, Tuxedo Mask caught her. They had words…" Amy continued.

The girls proceeded to tell Luna everything that happened the previous night. The midnight feline's face conveyed a mixture of emotions that left her in shock. 

"She broke their locket and wished she died fighting Beryl?"

"Yeah, I still can't get over that."

"Well, that explains this morning."

"What Luna?"

"I'll tell you later, is there a meeting this afternoon?"

"Yeah, it's at 4 in case Serena wants to train. Raye wants to discuss how things are affecting her. We got to find a way to help her with this breakup."

"O.k. girls get to class, and girls?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"Anything for our princess…"

During class that day Serena was extremely subdued. She didn't speak and the only actions she performed were the writing of notes or answering questions on the board. In between classes Amy, Lita, Mina, Molly and even Melvin tried talking to her. She didn't respond or acknowledged their presence. By lunch she sat dejectedly under the usual tree. The girls watched her with solemn faces. The atmosphere was like that of a wake and the person they were morning was the old Serena. Since Miss H had a date this weekend, she didn't assign any homework. After school, Serena walked to the arcade. When she entered, Andrew watched as she stared out in space. He shook his head; he truly hated to see his friend like this and what he hated most was the fact it was his best friend that put Serena in this state. Eventually he approached her and tried to call her to attention. She didn't answer. He finally resorted to waving his hands in front of her face, and clapping by her ear, she didn't flinch. Darien entered Crown about this time and saw Andrew. He crept near and noticed that Serena's demeanor from the morning went unchanged. Darien had remarked himself and was looking disgustedly at Andrew's antics.

"What are you doing Andrew hypnotizing her?"

"No, I am trying to snap her out of whatever is wrong with her."

"Leave her alone, she's not wailing, shrieking, or klutzing out…the people of Tokyo are safe."

Serena didn't say a word. Darien was praying mentally that she would say or do something. 

'She looks like she's in a coma. Come on angel, say something…call me a jerk, anything. Just let me know you are ok.'

"Don't start Darien, must you always harass her? She was right, you are so immature for a college student!"

"Where did that come from Andrew? Siding with Meatball head here?"

"Well if you'd notice she hasn't worn those for weeks now. She's been so unresponsive lately…it's like she's in shock or something."

Andrew reached out and picked up her hand. She did nothing so he let it go, she placed her hand back on the table. Darien did the same thing, she pulled away and tears resumed streaming down her cheeks. 

'She doesn't want me touching her…those tears are because of me.' 

Andrew noticed her tears and suddenly she got up and left the arcade. Andrew watched her as she left and was sick of Darien avoiding his questions so when he turned to confront Darien, he saw him with his head in his hands trying to compose himself. Darien then left the arcade leaving a perplexed Andrew behind. At this time the girls and the cats sat at the shrine discussing the events of the past few days.

"I'm glad it's Friday, Serena has some time to come out of this rut."

"It's not that simple Lita. Before this last encounter with Darien she spoke, she hung out, even though she was sad, you could tell she was the same Serena. How I saw her this morning, it looked like death would be better for her than to live like this…"

"Luna you don't think she's suicidal?"

"No, I'm just saying that Darien was her life and now that she doesn't have him, it's as if she 'is' dead."

"So he cried this morning…I saw tears last night too. This could mean one of either two things: he feels bad about the pain he's put her in or he doesn't mean the things he's said. But now that I think about it, when has Darien ever regretted anything. Everything he's ever done has had an ulterior motive. He teased Serena because he liked her but was afraid to tell her. Hmm…it could be both. The more I think about this, I think he could be doing this for a reason other than not loving her."

"You're right Mina. I guess I've been too angry to think logically about this. I just wanted her to feel better, I never thought Darien had a reason aside from being a complete heartless jerk. Raye have you sensed anything from him."

"Well that day we confronted him at the arcade, I sensed his fear. At the time I didn't think anything of it because I thought it was fear for himself. There was something unusual about it. The only fear I have ever felt from Darien was for Serena during battles. This was kind of similar to that. I need to do a fire reading, it will be kind of difficult though since Darien has psychic abilities as well."

"And I can tell he is in a great deal of emotional pain. He practically didn't have a life until Serena and he turns her away, now he is at that lonely state of nonexistence again."

"Yeah Mina, we're getting somewhere now. I remember Serena telling me his greatest fear was rejection. He was orphaned in a car crash when he was a child. The children at the orphanage rejected him so he was alone. When he first met Serena he liked her instantly but felt that since he was an orphan, she would reject him too. So instead of revealing his true feelings, he teased her. The same was with the relationship between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. He knew who she was at the embassy ball by name. He knew her by face before I became a solider. {AN: This is according to the manga. This fit in better with my story than the revelation the anime portrayed} He was afraid if she knew who he was she wouldn't like him based on his treatment and accuse him of misleading her."

"Ok he was justified then. I could empathize with that, but now it doesn't make since. Even though he teased her, she had a major crush on him. Instead of rejecting him she realized she loved him. What has happened that made him change?" Lita asked.

"That is our secret mission; to help Serena we must determine the cause of Darien's trouble. Raye go do the fire reading and Amy any facts she finds enter them into your computer for analyzation. Lita you and I are going to observe him. Luna and Artemis, try to predict what Rubeus is going to do next." 

After Mina gave the orders as first in command the girls prepared to do their assignments. After leaving the arcade, Serena proceeded to the shrine; Darien was worried about her and decided to follow her at a distance. Suddenly she stopped and turned, Darien thought she spotted him but she began to run toward the business district. The dark moon was trying to gain another crystal point and the droid Trollcata was spreading dark power. 

-At the shrine-

"Guys, I sense a lot of negative energy. Rubeus' goons are launching another attack!"

"Ok soldiers we may have to defeat this without Sailor Moon. If she does come, she may not be 100%."

"Raye don't be hard on her."

"Yeah, yeah Luna; I doubt is she shows up. 'For her sake, I hope she doesn't.'"

"MERCURY STAR POWER"

"MARS STAR POWER"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"VENUS STAR POWER"

"Ok soldiers lets go!"

"Right!"

-Business District-

Serena walked calmly towards the droid while it was finishing off its last victim. Darien, while hiding behind a tree transformed. At the same time the soldiers arrived. The droid looked at her snarling with horrid, jagged teeth. He looked like a huge troll and like in the fairytales, trolls like the element of surprise…he disappeared and reappeared behind Serena. Everyone watched in horror as the droid attacked her. They began to power up their attacks but the droid was quicker. Tuxedo Mask began a dead sprint to protect her…

-End chapter-

  1. Straight from my Heart by UNV

Hey, we are at the end of another chapter, not much in the area or action or plot, but if you read into this enough, you will have figured out what Darien's problem is. Ja Ne! 

PLEASE REVIEW, I WILL ADD MORE STORY


	3. Chapter 4 -The warrior within

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

Hey everyone, I hope you are still tuning in to this story. I love the reviews I have received. I have many other stories I am working on so I would like to know if you want me to finish this first, or to start posting my others. The others aren't as ansty as this one but they all will show Serena as the strong person she is in the manga.

As usual…I do not own Sailormoon, but I am a Moonchild and have rabbits living in my yard… and now on with the story. PLEASE REVIEW! Ja ne.

Can Love that's lost be found?

-Chapter 4-

The droid threw at spear at the unsuspecting princess; as both the spear and Tuxedo Mask headed towards Serena, she leapt in the air doing a flip in the process. When she landed behind the droid… she was Sailor Moon, champion of justice!

"How did she do that?" Jupiter asked and the soldiers turned to Mercury who then proceeded to whip out her computer and after typing for a few moments replied.

"For once I don't even know!"

Sailor Moon stared the droid down and calmly removed her tiara. Trollcata launched another spear while she flung her tiara and sliced through it. She brought out her scepter and dusted it. Suddenly Rubeus appeared above them and sent a blast toward the soldiers. Sailor Moon sensed it before it was able to connect and she hurled her tiara towards the girls, they all jumped out the way; thus Mars began.

"Sailor Moon, you big doofus, ya trying to kill us?" 

****

BOOM!

Mars looked to where she was just stood and noticed a large hole in the ground.

"She…she saved us!" Jupiter stammered. 

Rubeus screamed in frustration and disappeared. Sailor Moon walked towards the soldiers and noticed the bruise Mars had on her leg. Bending down she concentrated her energy and a silver light was emitted from her hands. When she removed her hands the bruise was gone, Mars was healed. In the trees Tuxedo Mask noticed this as well. 

'So princess, you don't need me to protect you anymore. I should be pleased, but I'm not. Look at you, so withdrawn, yet it seems you've regained some of your past abilities. I will go now, goodbye my Angel…' 

With tears threatening to fall, he retreated to the rooftops. After testing Mars' leg for pain Sailor Moon turned and headed towards the shrine. The soldiers followed her all the while discussing the situation.

"Since when could she heal people?"

"Well Mars, she always had that ability."

"Huh, Venus what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, don't you think with as much as she falls, she would be black and blue with bruises; any 'normal' person would. At times I think she does those things on purpose, anyway I remember from the past, if she fell, she would never bruise."

"You mean she was a klutz back then?"

"Kinda, but she had charm school and all kinds of leadership training that prepared her in being a monarch. She would klutz out at times on purpose to get Queen Serenity's attention…"

"I do remember that, we were training and the Queen had other business. I guess she was lonely and wanted attention, now that I think about it…that's kind of smart of her."

"What is Jupiter?"

"The fact that she's klutzy Mars. For example, have you ever heard of Superman?"

"Superman…that American fictional superhero?"

"Yeah, his alter ego Clark Kent was a pure klutz, he dropped everything and was least expected to be Superman."

"So you're saying that Serena 'stages' her klutziness? But she has always been a klutz."

"Maybe deep down she knew she would resume her title; what enemy would believe a klutz for the Lunarian Princess, not to mention Sailor Moon?" Mercury, who had been quiet during the exchange between the three, spoke.

"And today's performance proved that point."

"Huh Mercury?"

"When was the last time Serena klutzed out? Well true her study habits are still horrid but…"

"That's not true." Mars interjected. "She asked me not to tell anyone, but since she has been in this 'state' I think I should tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Miss H and Serena have been well…staging detention since her breakup with Darien. She has been staying after school for tutoring. She didn't understand some of the concepts, and Miss H helped her. Now she stays after to do her homework. That's why she never has it in the morning, she already turned it in the previous day."

"That explains a lot!"

"What Mercury?"

"It explains why Serena has had the same marks for the past month and a half. And why I see Miss H slipping a note to Serena every week; that must have her true marks on them."

"She's truly a genius! Think about this, I always thought that she needed us to weaken the enemy 'before' she could destroy it; maybe her klutziness was a ploy to train us in battle. We saw tonight that the enemy doesn't have to be weakened before she can destroy it. But we are a team and she wants us to work as one!"

"Yeah Venus, but what about the crying?"

"Working for the prosecution Mars? Hmm, when she cries, do you pay her any attention?"

"NO, I close my ears and run for cover…"

"Exactly!"

"What are you shouting about now Mercury?"

"It's a distraction. When she has a wailing fit…"

"She's either healing her bruises…"

"Or taking our attention off the fact…"

"She doesn't have any!"

By the time the soldiers concluded the actions of their princess, they had reached the shrine. 

"Ok, but what about the battle, how did she know the droid was behind her?"

"I guess she 'can' sense evil like me, but I can only pinpoint a general location, she ran right up to the droid. Where is she anyway?"

"She's here somewhere, let's just run through the intermediate maneuvers."

"Ok Venus."

The soldiers proceeded to practice hand to hand combat and power training. Perched high in a tree sat Sailor Moon. By looking at her, she appeared sleep, yet her head movements indicated otherwise. She watched the battle by sensing their auras.

"SHABON SPRAY"

Sailor Moon decided this was the best time to attack. Jumping from the tree she ran behind Mars. Mars had a vague feeling that someone was approaching, she turned…"

"FIRE SOUL"

As the fog cleared she saw her assault was headed towards her leader who stood motionless.

"Sailor Moon look out!"

Sailor Moon raised and crossed her arms and the attack stopped in mid air. The soldiers, whose attention was grabbed by Mars' scream, watched with a combination of horror and awe. Luna and Artemis just walked in from mission control, held their mouths agape.

"Uh Luna, what's going on here?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Artemis."

Suddenly Sailor Moon uncrossed and dropped her arms and Mars' attacked dissipated.

"How…how did she do that?"

"Maybe she has a force field up." Pulling down her visor, Mercury scanned the area. "I…don't register anything. I don't know how she did that!"

As that final statement was said, Sailor Moon raised her hand to her tiara and placed two fingers on the jewel in the center. Removing her fingers the jewel took on a silver hue, she pointed towards Mars and a blast shot from her fingers. Mars barely leapt outside the range of fire. The blast hit a distant tree leaving a hole in the center.

"Someone please tell me I'm in the Twilight Zone or better yet having an extensive nightmare!!" Mars screamed from the ground. The returning of Lita's old boyfriend wouldn't compare to the shock the girls were in. Mercury came out of it first.

"That was… I think I need to sit down."

"Mercury, do another scan on her!"

"Scan, what's a scan Luna? A talking cat I can handle, Sailor Moon with a vengeance I can't!"

"Snap out of it! Scan her with your visor right now!"

"Yeah, I have a visor. Let me see she's healthy but there is something different about her. It's like she's on a different plane or something; her perception has heightened.

Sailor Moon powered down and walked towards the front gate.

"It must be six." Luna said.

"Serena wait!" Jupiter exclaimed while trying to catch her. Jupiter grabbed Serena by the arm and the next thing she knew she had flipped Jupiter on her back.

"Boy, this keeps getting better and better!" Venus exclaimed. "Watch out Xena, meet Serena Lunar Princess!"

"Will somebody 'please' wake me up!" Mars pleadingly shouted.

"Well Mars you wanted her to be mature, responsible and courageous…"

"Can the chatter Venus, I wanted mature not MERSENCARY!"

"Jupiter are you ok?"

"Yeah Mercury, I'm fine. I guess she 'can' handle herself. Whoa, my butt hurts. Hmm, I would love to spar with her right now!" She said smiling.

The soldiers watched as Serena walked out of sight. 

Darien was walking around still in shock from the battle against Trollcata. 

'How did she sense where the battle was? And since when could she jump like that? She is so amazing; that's why I love her so much. Oh Serena you just can't fathom my love for you… you gave me life after being alone for so long. All I want is to be with you forever, giving you joy beyond means. Why must I always have love taken from me after feeling it for a little while? First my parents, who I couldn't prevent leaving me, and now you. Why must I be plagued with dreams like this? Why must my love for you cause you harm? Seeing you now places the final nail in my coffin. I wish I could make things easier for you, I wish I could erase your memories of our love so that I could bare this pain alone. I wish I could hold you right now…The sunset is so beautiful, we could watch it on my balcony or the beach. I know this may sound selfish but I wish your heart remains mine, because my heart will always remain yours.'

Darien looked up and saw the first star appearing in the sky. After making his wish, one star twinkled above him. Serena had since arrived home; she still didn't have an appetite so she went to her room. She sat by the window and watched the sunset as well. This was something she used to do with Darien. Tears streamed from lifeless eyes while her thoughts were on him. As the stars appeared, one in particular caught her attention and it began to twinkle. Its joyous look brought a dim smile to her face.

"Oh Darien." She sighed and walked to her desk. She took out her journal and began to write.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick _

And think of you

Caught up in circles confusion-

Is nothing new

Flashback-warm night-

Almost left behind

Suitcases of memories,

Time after-

Sometimes you picture me-

I'm walking to far ahead

You call out to me, I can't

Hear what you said-

Then you say-go slow-

I fall behind-

The second hand unwinds

If you're lost you can look-and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting

Time after time

After my picture fades and darkness has 

Turned to gray

Watching thorough windows-you're wondering

If I'm ok

Secrets stolen from deep inside

The drum beats out of time-

If you're lost you can look-and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting

Time after time

Time after time

Time after time**5**

Closing her journal she proceeded to study for her upcoming test. 

While at mission control earlier that afternoon Luna and Artemis discussed the situation with Serena and Darien.

"Artemis I'm so worried about Serena. She wasn't this subdued when Darien was kidnapped by Beryl."

"But then she didn't know where he was and his 'hatred' was due to being brainwashed. I really don't believe what's been said."

"What don't you believe?"

"That he loves Serenity and not Serena. How could he love a fragment of his dreams and not the real person? True they were both reincarnated, but he can't remember that much about Serenity. We were just put to sleep and I don't have all of my memories back."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that. Also, have you seen Darien lately? He is not as bad as Serena but he has always masked his emotions. The only time we've ever seen the real him is when they were together. And now that I analyze things, it seems that it pains him to deny her his love and in battle, he has been lingering around more than he used to."

"I think there is more to his denial than he is letting on, but what?"

"I don't know Artemis, but I think you should keep an eye on him. I will watch Serena a little more too. Something about her behavior is very familiar."

"It is, isn't it? I thought I was seeing more into this that it actually was. Ok I will stay with Mina until she goes to sleep, then I will head to Darien's. I don't want to involve the girls in this yet."

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Look there's a huge droid trying to secure another crystal point in the business district, lets go Luna!"

"RIGHT."

Now Luna sat under Serena's window watching the tears fall from her charge's eyes. 

'I hope Artemis finds something out.' After making sure that Mina was asleep, Artemis crept out of her window and ran to Darien's apartment. From the fire escape (AN: I know there isn't a fire escape, but how else was he going to get in?) he watched as Darien tossed and murmured in his sleep.

"No…Serena, don't leave me! I love you, please believe me!"

'So he does still love her.' Artemis thought.

"Zoicite let her go! Sailor Moon look out! … I've always been on your side…princess you are finally free…"

'He's reliving the battle with the Negaverse.'

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you…protect you…I…can't…protect…you…you'll die because I can't protect you Serena."

'Well that 'is' interesting.'

Suddenly he bolted out of bed.

"Not again, not that dream…why does it have to be this way!" 

Darien was drenched in sweat and went to take a shower. Artemis seized this opportunity to look around the apartment. He noticed that on Darien's nightstand there were varying items of Serena paraphernalia. 

'And I though Mina was a pack rat!' he thought. 

Artemis noticed ticket stubs, pictures, preserved roses and in a frame…her test paper. He also spied Serena's handkerchief 

'So that's what happened to that. Look at all this stuff, he's either crazy about her or just crazy!'

He pulled out his paw-top (AN: hey read the manga, he and Luna use computers) and jotted down this information. He then hid under Darien's bed noting all the nightmares and words spoken in his sleep. 

Meanwhile…Luna saw that Serena had fallen asleep at her desk. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the infamous journal that she'd hidden from Sammy. Luna read her most recent entry. 

'This is so beautiful… I didn't know Serena wrote poetry.' 

Luna carefully pushed the journal across the desk and proceeded to the previous entries. Luna then understood what Serena couldn't or didn't want to tell her. Tears were absorbed into her fur as she realized the pain and rejectment her charge felt. After recomposing herself, Luna nudged Serena until she woke up.

"You're gonna catch an awful cramp sleeping like that Serena."

"Huh, oh yeah…thanks Luna. Let's go to bed." 

Luna took one last look at the journal before walking to the bed. When she turned back around, it was gone and Serena was rubbing her eyes. 

'She must keep it in her sub-space pocket. Not even Sammy could find it there.'

Luna watched Serena while she slept. Most of the night tears trickled down her face. About 4:30 in the morning, Luna was startled by movement by the window, creeping in the shadows, she sat out of view. She was surprised and hopeful by the appearance of Tuxedo Mask sitting on the window ledge. He looked down at Serena with such devotion and love. Luna also noticed that even though Serena didn't awaken, she stopped crying and seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He walked into the room and became Darien once more. He looked around for Luna but didn't see the tiny slits of amber eyes peering from under Serena's desk. He knelt down beside her bed, even in the dark night he could still witness beauty. As if asked, the moon peered from behind dense clouds and giving encouragement to cast Serena in a silvery glow. This was when he noticed the moisture on her face. Stroking her cheek he caught some of her tears. He held them in his hand and as his fingers separated tiny crystals fell. He smiled warmly and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She stirred slightly and Darien leaned into the darkness. After she settled he watched her until the first few rays of dawn appeared over the horizon. He leaned in and kissed her ever so gently on the forehead.

"I love you Serena." He whispered before jumping out of her window. 

As if aware of his presence Serena replied "I love you too Darien, always."

__

End Chapter

5) Time after time by Cyndi Lauper

Ok, I hope you aren't falling asleep on me, because I promise it gets better. I put in a little action and some mush and I hope you liked my explanation for Serena's behavior. Well the next few chapters may be kind of slow because I have to type them from the original hand-written copy. But I hope to have at least 2 more out by the end of the week. Stay tune and thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 5- Infinate Death

Chapter 4

Greetings and salutations!! Thank you for reading my story! I got this chapter out quicker than expected, Takai, this is for you! I hope this chapter won't put you to sleep LiNa and you will enjoy it as much as you have the previous ones. I am almost finished and I have decided to post my other stories on starting this weekend. I am really enjoying your reviews and I hope you remain to the end of this story. 

***I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON!*** I'm just using the characters for the betterment of all mankind!!! Ok, so I have had too much chocolate today, It would make me truly happy to receive your response to my story. It would be the best birthday present…which is July 19!!! Ok, enough gabbing, on with the story!

Can Love that's lost be Found?

By CrystalDove

Chapter 4.5

Luna once again found that her fur was streaked with tears. 

'He really loves her. Why then has he pushed her away?' 

Serena woke up a few hours later with the strangest feeling that she wasn't alone last night. Looking down she noticed little crystals on the floor. Picking one up she noticed that it melted when she applied pressured to it. 'Crystal tears' she breathed. Collecting the rest she put them in the keepsake pocket of her journal. She smiled and got dressed for school. Amy and Lita looked at her with a new respect. After yesterday's conversation, they learned that Serena was more complex than they ever imagined. She was still wearing her hair down, her pace was slow yet steady, but her overall appearance seemed just a tad brighter. She also has resumed speaking at bit, even though it was word or a sentence.

Artemis and Luna arrived at Mission Control that afternoon. Both were still feeling the affects of the lack of sleep and emotional duress. Artemis was compiling his information when Luna patted in. 

"Well you look quite refreshed Luna."

"Don't joke Artemis, I was up most of the night!"

"I know, so did you discover anything?"

"You first, we know what Serena is feeling."

"Well, he could win an Oscar for his performance of the last few weeks. Darien is completely in love with her; practically worships the ground she walks on. He has a shrine of her."

Artemis detailed the items that he found in his investigation.

"Really! Anything else?"

"Yeah, he has been having really horrible nightmares. The appearing to be reoccurring and I think she either dies or he think she dies in them. Then after about tossing for a few hours, he left the apartment around 4am."

"I know, he came to the house, I guess he wanted to make sure she was o.k. 'I'm not telling him about the journal yet, he doesn't need to know her fears.' Artemis, it was the most heart-wrenching sight. He was so tender with her. He watched her until sunrise. He kissed her before he left; told her he loves her. Oh Artemis, the love is there, why is Darien denying her?"

"It's not that simple of a question to answer Luna. Just because two people are in love, doesn't mean they can be together. Sometimes fate deals an unfair hand, like it did to them during the Silver Millennium."

"But Queen Serenity's wish was for them to be happy 'and' in love!"

"I know, but I have a feeling that this is not fate, but fear."

"Fear Artemis? I don't understand, what's there to be afraid of? For that matter, who is afraid?"

"The who is Darien and the what…I think its failure."

"Darien is afraid of failing at what?"

"Not being able to protect Serena and results in her getting killed. At least that is what he was mumbling in his sleep."

"But that doesn't make sense, you would think he would be around her more…unless he is unsure of himself or his abilities. If he doesn't believe he can always protect her, she could get so accustomed to him saving her that if he can't, she'll pay with her life…"

"So by pushing her away and making her more independent, she will fare better in battle."

"It's a good theory Artemis, but it's not like that. Serena has become more despondent and even with that performance yesterday her concentration is questionable. He should realize that and besides the real problem is helping him to admit his fear. Then we can help him get over it. By the moon Artemis, Serena will have her prince again!" 

-Chapter 5-

The girls sat at the shrine holding the usual conversations. Serena sat off to the side and stared out the window, humming slightly. After doing this for a while, she headed out to the training grounds. The girls followed her all the while keeping on guard in case of a surprise assault. While she walked, Serena transformed.

"Boy she is getting good at that. She didn't even say a word!"

"Mina, you 'really' need to find a hobby; she just transformed!"

"Oh shut up Raye! Just because Serena isn't talking to you doesn't mean I'm taking her place as your sparing partner!" Sailor Moon turned to the girls…

"Transform now." The girls nodded and began their transformation, once they has completed them Sailor Moon spoke again.

"Attack me."

"What!" The soldiers said in unison.

"Attack me."

"Uh, are you sure Sailor Moon?"

"Do it." All her commands were mere whispers, but she was stern in her approach.

"Ok, use your lesser attacks first."

"Right Venus!"

"SHABON SPRAY"

Fog consumed the area, as quickly as the bubbles were launched they disappeared. The soldiers wasted no time in trying to figure out what happened.

"SUPREME THUNDER"

Lightning sailed towards Sailor Moon; she grinned slightly and caught it in her hands. Jupiter's eyes grew larger and she grinned as well. Sailor Moon threw the bolt at the girls and they scattered. Mars started mumbling something unintelligible under her breath, while Moon looked sheepishly at her. To show there were not hard feelings, Moon blew them a kiss. As she blew, the soldiers realized what happened to Mercury's bubbles. Mercury was frozen with her own attack and as she shook the ice off, she smiled. 

"Ok, enough with the easy stuff!" Mars exclaimed. "Mars Fire Bird Charge!" The shriek of the fiery hunter was heard over the calm that was the shrine. Mars poised her hands together and guided the bird. 

"Let's see how she gets out of this one! AKURYO TAISAN!" She threw the anti-evil scroll and it hit Sailor Moon dead center. Mars sent the beast of prey towards her leader and it disintegrated in a brilliant shower of light. Suddenly Mars started sweating.

"Hot, hot…I'm burning up!" Mars said as smoke began to rise from her fuku. "I'll be damned, she reflected my attack!" Mars said with glee in her eyes.

"Reflected?" Asked Jupiter.

"Somehow when my attacked hit her, I felt pain, like she repelled it without doing so physically. She…did…it…mentally." 

It was time for Venus to try. Mars's tactic was good, using two attacks at once, but since Venus had been fighting as Sailor V, before reassuming her position as Venus, she has some more tricks up her sleeves. Reaching for the chain around her waist (AN: Manga folks, she word the love chain around her waist like a belt) she affixed it to a tree.

"Venus Love Me Chain" The remainder of the chain looped itself around Sailor Moon and Venus tied the rest to an adjoining tree. Moon stood patiently while Venus readied her attack. The purpose for all this, she figured, was to see how much stronger Moon had become; thus she tested her endurance with the soldiers. 

"Jupiter, I need you."

"Yes Venus."

"On my count, I want to you aim your thunder at my attack."

"Ok."

"Venus Meteor…"

"Sparkling Wide…Pressure" 

Jupiter's lighting sailed toward the glowing orange meteors.

"Shower!"

The ground seemed to heave in anticipation of the assault it was about to receive. The storm fell all around but not on their leader. Meteors hovered 'above' her and some were reflected 'from' her. With one mighty yell, Sailor Moon broke the energy chain, dispersing it into the floating shower of lighting and meteors. She mentally held it for as long as she could before hurling it at the soldiers. They began to scatter, but the attack never reached them; about 20 ft from them the attack dissipated. For the first time in over a month, a genuine smile appeared over Sailor Moon's face.

"That was awesome, Sailor Moon!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Thank you but it was difficult and mentally exhausting."

"I though that was how you did that. If you want, I can show you some meditation techniques that will alleviate that so you won't be worn out."

"I would appreciate that Mars. I'm feeling a bit queasy now, so I'm going home. If it's possible, I would like for all of us to incorporate mental training into our regimen along with physical and magical attacks. Can I count on you to do this Mars?"  


"It shouldn't be much of a problem. I just need to consult some manuals about group training."

"Good, Mercury I want you to get with Luna and Artemis, these places where Rubeus are attacking seem to form some geometrical pattern. If we are able to figure out the distance between the points, we could locate the next target; even the ultimate goal."

"I'll leave once we are finished here Sailor Moon." Moon nodded. 

"Venus, your approach on combining attacks was good. I want you and Jupiter to figure out which attacks are best suited for each other. Mars and I use to do that in battle, but I want to know the probable outcome before, in case it doesn't work. Configure them to the type of battles we have had thus far. I know that Central has a record of all battles fought in its database in case there is something you can't remember. Up to now, Sailor Planet Power is the strongest, but it's too time consuming. Devising new quicker ways will save a lot of time and energy."

"Were on it Sailor Moon. Everyone we need to meet at the command center tomorrow at 12…is there anything else Sailor Moon?"

"No Venus, that is all, see you guys tomorrow." Sailor Moon transformed and left the training grounds.

"At least she is talking somewhat."

"Yeah Lita, but she is still in a lot of pain. Has anyone any idea where to being our sub-mission. I would say the source himself, but I'm still tempted to play with 'fire'…on him."

"I feel the same way, just 'light' him up!"

"Or 'cool' him down…gosh, we sound so cliché."

"Yeah, I know, but I think I'm going to someone who knows him well enough."

"Who Mina?"

"Andrew of course!"

"Brilliant, just brilliant."

"Well, I have to reclaim my title. Being the Senshi of Love and Beauty is a hard job…I'll catch him before the meeting. Let's get going guys, we've got assignments; let's go!"

The next few days were busy ones. The assignment Serena gave to Mina kept her busy for the next few days. She wasn't able to speak with Andrew and by the time Wednesday arrived, it looked like she was never going to. Darien was still plagued by horrific dreams that were physically taking their toll on him. He got at most 2 hours of sleep per night and his appearance was a far cry from usual. He was unshaven, clothing wrinkled and his hair was disheveled; but the most alarming thing was his deep bloodshot eyes. He walked with his head down and if he were cut, he would probably bleed coffee. He walked into the arcade and sat in the back booth rather than his usual spot at the counter. Andrew noticed his friend and noticed how horrible he looked. 

'If possible, he looks worse than Serena does.' Andrew commented to himself.

"Darien, I know how private you are but you look terrible. Are you alright?" Darien looked up from the coffee Andrew sat in front of him. Andrew took a step back in surprise at how awful his friend looked. His eyes had bags under them and his normally dark skin was dramatically pale.

"I haven't had much sleep… uh, term papers due."

"You've never looked that bad before. I don't know man; there's something else wrong. I know it has something to do with Serena. Both of you look like walking death and I can't get her to talk at all. Look, my door is always open if you need someone to talk to." 

Darien continued to stare at his coffee while Andrew walked away. Since that night when Serena broke their locket, he hadn't dreamt about their wedding.

That night, he had another dream.

Darien sat in a field of wildflowers; a gentle breeze cooled his skin. For once he thought his prayers had been answered and his nightmares were over. He heard his name being called sweetly…

"Darien…Darien where are you?"

"I'm laying here in the flowers

"Why Darien, why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"KILL ME!?"

He looked up and saw Princess Serenity holding her hands on a gash on her side. Blood was pooling out, staining her white dress. He looked at himself and saw that he had become Endymion, in his hands was his sword covered with blood... her blood.

"Why Endymion? Why did you kill our love after we overcame so much to be together?"

He looked at her with trembling hands, hands that tightened the grip on the sword instead of loosening. He looked up again and Sailor Moon stood before him.

"Why Tuxedo Mask? I thought we were allies."

"We are, I'll always be there for you!"

"To hurt me, you mean!" Darien looked at himself and felt his tuxedo. "I thought a rose was a symbol of love? Is this how you feel about me?"

"Yes, this is how I feel." 

He heard an audible gasp and looked up to see Sailor Moon pulling one of his steel-tipped roses from her chest. 

"No Sailor Moon, I love you!"

"So that's why you broke up with me, you only love Serenity and Sailor Moon, not me." 

He looked again and Serena stood in her school uniform clutching the stuffed bunny he gave her. Her grip was so tight on it; he could see her fingers turning white. Suddenly the color drained from her face and hands, she began to age rapidly. Darien was left speechless from the sight. He tried to run to her, to stop whatever was happening, but his feet would not or could not move. Finally she gave him one weak smile.

"Here Darien, this is for you." 

She proceeded to hand in the stuffed bunny.

"No, this is yours…I won this for you."

"You don't love me, so I don't deserve to keep this; please Darien… if you ever cared about me…" 

He reached forward and took bunny, in doing so he brushed his warm fingers across cold bony ones. 

"I love you so much Darien…I'd give my life for you to be happy…" 

Serena began to darken; her face sunk in making her bones more pronounced. Her skin began to melt off her bones and she fell away to ashes. 

__

"No Serena…don't leave me!" 

Darien squeezed the bunny to his chest and felt wetness permeating his shirt. He looked down and noticed the bunny was leaking blood…Serena's blood. The rabbit then took on a morbid appearance and attacked him. 

====

Darien bolted out of bed, his body was wet with sweat and tears. 

"Why? Why her, why must she suffer because of me? Damn these dreams!" 

He held his head in his hands and wept bitterly. It was about 3:30 in the morning. Hehad been having these dreams basically killing the woman he'd die a million times for, for over 2 months now. 

'I thought I could handle this on my own. Andrew, maybe you can help me.' 

Putting on his clothes Darien proceeded to Andrew's. He decided to walk since he was no condition to drive. When Darien rung his bell at 4am, Andrew was bewildered and somewhat relieved. 

"Darien are you alright?"

"No…I do need someone to speak with."

"I'm glad you've finally decided to talk, come in."

"I know it's early, but I couldn't sleep anymore…"

"Ok, take your time."  


"It's so much, it may seem strange, but I need to start in the middle. You'll understand better." 

Andrew settled on the couch, ready to discover what was happening with his best friend. 

"It all started that day when I first met Serena. She was the most breathtaking girl I'd ever met. I used to see her around and saw her that morning and watched out for her that afternoon. That's the reason why I got hit with that test paper of hers, I was following her. Anyway, as time progressed I learned her schedule and made it a point to be wherever she was; so you can say I arranged to 'run' into her every morning." 

This got a chuckle out of Andrew and an 'I told you so' look. 

"That was the existence of us, I'd run into her in the morning and meet her at Crown for the daily argument. At night, I was always lonely and constantly thinking of her. Her smile, her bright eyes…hair the color of spun gold. She always smelled of lilacs and vanilla and she was the light of my dark existence."

"From what you say, I see how much you love her, but what happened, why are you both miserable now when it is obvious how much she cares for you?"

"That's the hard part of all this. In the beginning I pushed her away because I was afraid of hurting her. I thought being with her would jeopardize my mission; so I was cruel in the hope that she wouldn't break down my internal defenses. My mission was to find the Imperium Silver Crystal and the princess, not just any princess, but the Lunarian Princess, Serenity."

"Huh, uh Darien, I do believe you've had too much coffee the last few months. What princess and what crystal?"

"Yeah, I thought that at first but it's true. A few months ago, I started having dreams of this enchanted palace with a beautiful princess who begged me to free her by finding the crystal. I used to prowl the streets at night wearing a tuxedo and mask. One night I saw this beautiful girl fighting at OSA-P and I was drawn to her. She seemed so familiar yet so mysterious as well."  


"Darien you sound like some cat burglar, what are you trying to say?"  


"I'm Tuxedo Mask." He said producing a rose before Andrew's startled eyes "And the girl I was drawn to was Sailor Moon." 

As Darien finished his statement, his form blurred for a moment and he was replaced by Tuxedo Mask.

"Whoa, my best friend is a super hero!"

"This is why I chose not to be involved with Serena, but something about her made me want to abandon my mission and be with her. So I decided to have the best of both worlds. I would search for the princess and aid Sailor Moon, who was also looking for her, and divert all my remaining attention to Serena. Sailor Moon was a strong, courageous and innocent soul; I adored her. The princess was beautiful, yet unattainable, but Serena with her bright smiles and caring words. She is so adorable when she is angry…"  


"Wait, it seems like you had the hots for all three!"

"No, actually loving all 3, wishing that they were all the same girl. I loved Serena I think from the moment I first saw her. The night of the embassy ball she was all I could think about. I saw a girl there dressed like a princess and she looked so much like the one in my dreams. I danced with her and being with her made me feel the same way I felt when I was around Serena."

"Ok, that's a fourth girl? How many girls do you like Darien?"

"I kissed that girl…she had the sweetest, softest lips I have ever touched. And the funny thing was she told me that she wished I were there. The shocking thing is that this ball was a masquerade, I never got to see her face."  


"Really?"  


"Yeah, I went as Tuxedo Mask so I wondered how she knew me. The only people who really saw me were the scouts and the only one of them that was ever close to me was Sailor Moon."  


"Wow, you've met Sailor Moon and the other senshi too. Is she nice?"  


"Nice is an understatement; she is so sweet and very smart. She just doesn't have the confidence to believe in herself. That's how I help her. I try to encourage her when she battles. She doesn't like to fight, but knows she has to, to protect this planet. Aside from Serena, she is the only person that has truly gotten that close to me. I always had my suppositions about who she was…things about her always reminded me of a particular meatball headed girl."  


"Hold on, I know you're not saying that Serena reminds you of Sailor Moon?"

"Why not, Serena is Sailor Moon."  


"…"  


"That night at the embassy ball, the princess I was dancing with dropped her handkerchief, on the corner was the inscription 'Serena Tsukino- 8th Grade'. She was also the princess in my dreams…so you see, if you wish hard enough, things can come true."  


"Ok, you are telling me that Serena was the girl at the ball, the princess in your dreams and most importantly Sailor Moon!"

"All four have unique meatball hairstyles and enchanting sapphire eyes."  


"Our little klutzy, sweet and caring Serena is the hero of Tokyo. Well this would explain why she would run out of here with…the…girls. Hey she is always with the same group of girls…are they?" 

Darien smiled and nodded.

"The girls are the rest of the senshi." Darien went on to tell him about the current battle with the Black Moon and the fall of the Silver Millennium.

"So now you understand why I started in the middle or the present."

"Yeah, I can't believe that you and Serena are reincarnated forms of the Lunarian Princess and the Terran Prince. I thought that was just a fairy tale. Ok, this is great! You realized that you as Tuxedo Mask love Sailor Moon, Prince Endymion found his princess and you realized that you've always loved Serena. So what's the problem?"

"I started having these dreams over two months ago. Every night I would dream we were getting married and after saying our 'I do's' she would be torn away from me. This voice would ring in my ears demanding that I stay away from Princess Serenity; that me being with her was jeopardizing her life. I try to run to her, try to save her but the ground explodes beneath me and she falls…there is so much blood. I hear her pleading for me to rescue her but I can't reach her and when I do, I see her in a red wedding dress dyed from her blood. I wake up and whenever I go back asleep it starts over." 

Andrew sat a watched his friend. Darien was visibly upset and crying.

"It's just a dream Darien."

"That's what I thought for the first week, but it became more horrific every time I would close my eyes. I did it to protect her; I broke her heart so she could live. But look what I've done to her…I've killed her spirit. She thinks I hate her, I just hate myself."

"I had no idea you were going through all of this. Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"For what reason, I've been always made to suffer, it's apart of me; just not to this magnitude. I love her so much. Her smile makes me forget all the rejection of my childhood, being with her meant I was never alone…she's all the family I ever needed. Having her love filled this void inside me. When she told me that she loved me, I knew what being a whole, true man was like. Now I'm worse off than I was before. That quote is false, it's not better to have loved and lost…losing means that I will be alone forever. If I didn't find her, at least she would be happier than she is now. And tonight, in my dream…I lost all parts of her."

"What happened in your dream?" 

Darien told Andrew his latest nightmare, by the time he finished both were wiping tears. Darien was so distraught, he didn't notice the gradual lighting of the room. 

"Darien, what are you going to do now? It is obvious that avoiding her and denying your feelings could jeopardize things with the Black Moon. You need to figure out why you are having these dreams and deal with them. You and Serena need each other so much and I don't think that anyone can watch you suffer alone anymore. Hey, where are you going?"  


"To see my angel."  


"You're going to Serena's? It's almost 6:00."  


"I know, I've gone to see her every morning. That's the only time I have been happy. She is so beautiful when she is asleep."  


"Alright, be careful…love always finds the way!"

Darien jogged to Serena's. Upon approaching her house he thought about transforming into Tuxedo Mask but felt that she might have sensed it with her heightened abilities. It seemed that his planet felt his need and a strong wind lifted him up into the trees waiting branches. He was cradled to her window and he slipped in. Luna heard something in the trees and knew that Darien was making his daily early morning visit. She got an idea and pulled Serena's covering off her. Luna knew that Darien would react to seeing Serena like this and would try to protect her. When Darien looked around he noticed that Serena was uncovered. Her light blue p.j.s were printed with moons and stars. He couldn't resist seeing her like that. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms. Almost instantly she reacted to his presence, his touch and curled up deeper in his embrace. He couldn't ignore the warmth he felt and feeling at such peace he leaned forward grasping the cover and placed it over them. Within moments he also fell asleep. Luna watched as the two snuggled up together; she couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes. Both had this serene look to their faces and Luna placed herself by the door listening for Serena's mother so Darien wouldn't get caught. Luna wasn't the only one watching the slumbering pair, high above Tokyo, one star twinkled joyously. About 6:55 Luna walked under the bed and started making noise. Darien woke up wondering when did he get a cat. 

'I don't have a cat…whoa wait, neither are my walls pink.' 

It took him a moment to realize that the warmth he was feeling beside him wasn't supposed to be there. He looked down at the waves of golden wheat and saw the small smile that played across her face. He rose quickly before Luna emerged and his depression gripped him again. Serena was also affected by his departure and tears resumed rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry my little bunny." He whispered while stroking her face. "Where would the would be without your smile, the only tears you should cry should be those of joy. I love you so much Serena." 

He bent down and tenderly kissed her on her cheek. As he walked away from her, Luna came out from under the bed. Serena slowly opened her eyes. She heard someone talking her and the kiss she felt was too real to be a dream. She sat up slowly and thought she saw Darien standing at her window. He turned his head towards her while taking on a golden glow. He smiled at her and vanished. Serena blinked for several moments.

"I must be dreaming." 

She muttered before lying back down. On the roof Tuxedo Mask smiled and took to the rooftops towards home.

-End chapter-

Another chapter finished and I think that there will be a total of 9 chapter in all. As I was looking over this I saw I could comprise a soundtrack. There are so many songs mentioned in this story but I couldn't help it. I promise you that I didn't write the chapter to fit the song, I added songs later and surprisingly they fit in with the chapters; especially the ones by Mariah Carey and Sade. It's like these songs were made especially for them. Please stay tune and thanks for your reviews. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 6- The Conscious Mind

Chapter 6

HERE IT IS….the chapter that at least Takai and Moonchild have been waiting for. Sorry for the delay but I did mention that the next few would be kind of slow due to typing and editing. I also mentioned that I would be posting a new story today as well (I know shameless plug- **'Tangent in the Future'**). Well this chapter will begin to deal with some deep-seeded issues and I hope you can keep up because the next two chapters may throw you for a loop!!! Only one person asked me about Reeny, which shocked me since she wasn't missed by anyone else, but she's here…somewhere…. 

~ looks for a pink-haired brat ~ opps- hee hee

I do not own Sailormoon. If I did, I would be living in Japan or Europe now.

Chapter 6

That morning Serena was in a less pensive mood that she had been in a while. No matter how depressed or withdrawn, she still radiated as a princess inside. Darien was feeling a bit better as well. 

'I might do that again. It felt so natural to wake up with my angel in my arms.' 

Darien thought to himself. He'd called Andrew between classes and told him what happened. Luna also told Artemis what happened also. 

"When Serena saw him he started glowing this soft golden color and vanished."

"Gold huh, similar to the silver one Serena emits, it seems like the prince could be tapping to his prior abilities as well. We won't know for sure until we see him in battle, that's if he can sense it."

It was lunchtime at Juuban Jr. High, Amy and Lita were waiting for Serena.

"Mina said she will talk to Andrew after school about Darien. I hope this hunch of hers plays out."

"I know Lita, because if Andrew can't shed any insight to this situation, I'm afraid she will never smile with sincerity again."

-------

"Hey Andrew!"

"Hi Mina, you're sure early today."

"Yeah, I ran straight from school. I needed to talk to you."

"It's about Darien and Serena, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I know everything." Andrew winked at Mina who gave him a curious look. "Jason, watch the counter I'll be back in a few." 

Andrew led Mina to the storeroom and directed her to sit down.

"Ok, what do you know Andrew."

"I know who you are…Sailor Venus." 

He looked into Mina's astonished blue eyes and smiled.

"What nonsense are you babbling about Andrew? That's the most…"

"Darien told me." He interjected. "He told me everything about Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon and the rest of the Senshi. He also told me about the Silver Millennium and Endymion and Serenity."

"Well that's interesting."

"What is?"

"We never thought he would tell anyone about that. He is so secretive, the only person that has really gotten anything out of him is Serena; but you are his best friend."

"If he weren't at his wits end now, I'd doubt if he'd ever told me. But I knew his breakup with Serena was affecting him more that someone who claimed they didn't love their ex should. Darien has always been a lonely soul, but when she graced his life she gave him things I thought no one else could. She gave him joy and happiness; she filled that dark, empty place that he dwelled in all these years. She completed him and I would have never guessed how much until last night."

"Last night?"

"He showed up to my apartment about 4:00 this morning. He looked horrible. I had been trying to convince him to tell me what was wrong for the longest time. I didn't think he would answer my latest plea that soon, if at all. He then proceeded to tell me about your battles with the Dark Kingdom and what led him to breaking both their hearts…"

"So there is a reason, I'm glad and it better be a good one. One of my best friends…my princess has been unresponsive for weeks now. The only emotions she expresses are grief and sorrow. She is in such deep pain; we all fear for her safety because of if." 

Andrew told Mina about Darien's dreams, the fears he harbors and Andrew's own observations. 

"Dreams can foretell of events to come and Darien 'is' an untrained clairvoyant. So I was right…we all were, he has never stopped loving her and his actions, no matter how they've hurt her, proves it."

"Yeah, he's truly in love with Serena. He wants more than anything to be with her right now, for them to reconcile."

"Well, as much as we all want it, it may be difficult. First we must figure out where these dreams stem from and help him to overcome his weakness. Then we have to rebuild Serena's outlook on love. That may take a while. Before that final confrontation between the two, she still nurtured a flicker of hope. But it has long since extinguished when he told her he never loved her, that she was basically a substitute for Serenity."

"I never thought about it that deeply."

"Of course not, I am the champion of the goddess of Love, you know."

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"I'm going to speak with Darien." Mina said with heading to the stockroom door.

"Mina, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you're not recognized as a Senshi?"

"We've figured it this way; we are the people you least expect. Besides, our fukus distort our features so we won't be remembered."

"Ok and Mina?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime." [AN: This didn't happen in the anime, but Mina did save him in the Manga]

Mina left the arcade and headed towards Darien's. Darien was trying to study. Classes went a lot better than they had been for the past few weeks. All he could concentrate on was the angel he held in his arms earlier that morning. He was studying the "Laws of Gravity & the Misconceptions that surround it". 

'What goes up must come down. Per the Newtonian theory, this is correct. But he didn't know the concept of astral and psychometric physics.' 

Darien thought as he created a white rose and tossed it above his head. Instead of falling, he hovered and with the slightest movement of his fingers it moved around the room. Darien then looked at a cup of coffee he'd been drinking that was resting on the kitchen counter. He narrowed his eyes and it floated to his hand. Unbeknownst to anyone, Darien had been remembering some of his prior abilities and practicing them whenever he could. If he only could guarantee success without much concentration, he would be able to protect Serena better. Also he had begun to notice his knack from horticulture stemmed from the fact that he was somehow protecting his plants from common plant diseases and accelerating their growth. He was brought out of his train of thought by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Darien, it's Mina, can I please talk to you?"

"Go away Mina, I'm in no mood to argue."

"I spoke to Andrew, he told me everything." Shaking his head slowly, Darien opened the door causing 

Mina to gasp when she saw him. 

"Darien, what's happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so pale, your eyes are puffy and filled with dark circles." He shrugged and closed the door. "Your clothes seem loose too, have you been eating?"

"I haven't been too hungry."

"Even thought I'm upset with you, I know Serena wouldn't want you living like this. I see it in your eyes, you still love her; so why did you cause yourselves this pain?"

"I thought Andrew told you?"

"He did, but I want to hear it from you. And besides, you know I can't get quotes right, so me trying to explain second hand to the girls is a lost cause." She smiled while Darien released a small chuckle. 

"Mina, do you know how it feels to love someone you can't have?"

"That I do Darien." She said thinking of her first love back in England. 

"All I've ever wanted to do is protect her, but I am the one that hurts her the most."

"Why do you think that Darien?"

"I have no power; I'm useless in battle. All I do is distract the enemy with some haiku while the senshi do all of the work."

"That's not true Darien, if not for your agility and speed Serena might not be here. You have saved Serena more than we could. You were with her in the beginning before the others were awakened. If not for you, Beryl would have killed her and you saved her from the eternal sleep that Hypnotica put on her. Why do you feel like this? Darien, I always believed there was a reason for you actions. Serena always carried hope that you would reconcile but she lost faith and believes you don't love her anymore." 

At this moment the floodgates opened and Darien began to weep. It was one thing for him to have that belief, but I was another thing to have it confirmed. Serena believed he didn't love her anymore. 

"Please Mina, I can't stand watching her spirit die anymore. The pain I feel is worse than what Beryl put me through. At least then, my actions weren't my own; I was being controlled. I'm in love with her, with Serena. We were reborn to be able to love each other without rules, protocol, without worrying about jealous people who want to destroy a forbidden relationship. All I want is to be with her forever…I want to give the happiness that was taken from us in the past. I want to live out the blessings bestowed to us by Queen Serenity. I want to love her freely without nightmares, without the Dark Kingdom, without the Black Moon or anyone or anything else getting in our way!" 

Mina looked at the prince and smiled. Darien was pacing the floor when he started but was looking straight at Mina when he concluded his response. 

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because you've told me exactly what I needed to hear from you Darien. Get cleaned up and meet me at the shrine in a hour."

"For what?"

"So you and Serena can live happily ever after. We are going to help get her back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and open up these blinds, it looks like mortuary in here!" Mina smiled and rushed out of the door.

Once Mina arrived back at the shrine, she relayed to the girls what happen with both meetings. Luna and Artemis arrived while Raye was setting up the fire room. They decided that together they could analyze his nightmares by placing Darien in a trance and viewing it in the fire. By the time he arrived the girls were ready.

"Mina said that you could help me; what do you want me to do?" 

"We are going to try to decipher your dreams with the fire. I will project the images from your subconscious by tapping into dormant physic abilities. I will need everyone's help to do this. Darien will you please lay upon the mats and clear your mind." 

Raye gestured for the others to surround him while his breathing became even. She then motioned for the others to pool their powers.

"Fire of Mars"

"Storm of Jupiter"

"Frost of Mercury"

"Love of Venus"

The girls' auras began to glow around them and combined with the fire. Slowly an image was projected within the flames while Darien lain semi-conscious. The girls were brought to tears by the images of Darien's dreams.

"Sun moon earth stars…I am the vessel, I am fire; fire is sight. Wind water light and flame…sight is fire; fire am I. Show us the cause of his dreams." 

The fire darkened and the remote sound of a child crying could be heard. As the fire brightened a small boy was seen sitting on floor. He had black hair and ocean eyes.

__

"Mommy, daddy…where are you? Please answer me! I'm scared and alone."

"The child was the only survivor of the crash, he hasn't any other relatives…social services have been notified."

The scene changed revealing a 10-year-old boy looking out of a gated window at children playing in the park with their parents.

__

"They don't know what they have; the lucky fools. I would give anything to have my parents back!"

They then caught a glimpse of a 19-year-old man who concealed his loneliness by a mask of coldness.

"Darien is an orphan, I never knew that." Mina said. "This is all starting to make sense."

"I am the vessel, fill me with the fire of sight…" Raye continued to chant to delve deeper into Darien's subconscious. The next image was quite surprising to all present. Darien was seen sitting in the park staring intently at something or someone.

__

"Molly can you believe that we're finally in grade 8!"

"Yeah, but I hear Miss Haruna is kinda mean though."

"Come on Molly she can't be that bad, anyway there are going to be some cute guys there." This caused the girls to giggle. "Hey do you have the feeling that we are being watched?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah." 

The girls looked around but didn't see Darien hiding behind the shrubs. He smiled to himself. 

'So beautiful…her hair like pure honey; but that has to be the most unusual hairstyle. It looks like dumplings, no blond meatballs. I wonder what her name is? It should be to hard to find out. Such a enticing smile, I wonder if she will smile for me?'

The next few images were of Darien keeping his eyes on her after school and one day he followed her a little too closely.

__

"Oh man, mom is going to kill me when she sees this test! Well we can't have that now can we?" Balling it up, she tossed it over her head.

'Hmm, I wonder what has her so upset?' Suddenly something bounces off his head and lands in his hands. 

"Ouch, you lump head! What are you trying to do, give me lumps too?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was behind me."

"A 30! You need to study harder Meatball Head!"

"What…what did you say? How dare you pick at my hair?"

"Whatever Meatball Head."

"My name is Serena! SE-RE-NA you big jerk. How dare you insult me? I don't even know you!"

"I'm Darien and you need to study harder MEAT-BALL-HEAD!"

"Ohh, you conceited JERK!" She then turned around and stormed off. 

'Hmm, that didn't go how I planned it, but damn she's cute when she's angry. Serena, a name as sweet as her smile. Hey I wonder if she is heading home.'

The next image was of Darien learning all he could about Serena, her schedule so he could conveniently be in the same place at the same time. 

"By Jove! He purposely ran into her every morning. He staged it…every meeting!" Lita exclaimed.

"How romantic, he always cared for Serena and the test paper incident…he was to shy to say anything else."

The girls then saw a dark place and screams of pain and fear could be felt.

__

"Who are you?"

"I am Darien."

"No!" 

Screams could be heard coming from him, he was being tortured.

__

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I…am…Prince Endymion."

"Yes prince and what kingdom are you loyal to?"

"The Dark Kingdom, I am Prince Endymion of the Dark Kingdom!"

"Good, I finally have you and there's nothing that pathetic Princess Serenity can do about it! Now we take the silver crystal!!"

The girls heard a shrill laugh and the darkness parted to reveal crimson eyes of Beryl. A child's voice could also faintly be heard in the background.

__

"I'm sorry Serena, I tried to help him but her power is too strong. I can't protect you, but I will try my best to control my altered self; but I'm such a failure."

"Tuxedo Mask, please…don't do this, you're my ally, my friend. You are the keeper of my heart, the other half of my soul…please"

"Serena don't, you are blinded. It's me, but I can control my actions."

The girls heard a child's voice once again and wondered who this was. They also gasped as they realized this was the final battle they were seeing through Darien's eyes.

__

"Endymion, 'my' prince…kill this so called warrior of the moon. Destroy her and bring my the Silver Crystal!"

"With pleasure, my queen…goodbye Sailormoon!"

"Endymion…no, Darien look…it's our locket…a symbol of our love created from our powers. She how it plays and it will play only for us. Don't destroy it…touch it…come back to me Darien… I've gotten you back; saved you like you have me so many times."

"Thank you Serena, you have always been my savior. We've found each other my princess and I'll find you again…"

The scene changed and the girls watched what they presumed to be Darien's spirit watching the final confrontation between Princess Serenity and Beryl.

__

"Serena, this is my fault, if you didn't love me so much, you wouldn't have to face that witch Beryl. What am I hearing, my angel asking for my life to be returned? I'll do right by you this time. I'll go deep inside, that way you won't recognize me thus dissolving you feelings for me and not jeopardize your safety"

"I thought the crystal erased Darien's memories?"

"I think it did Mina, but his sub-conscious prevented them from resurfacing. The crystal put a temporary block and he tried to make it permanent."

"So Raye, if we weren't needed to protect Tokyo again, would they have found each other?"

"I think so, maybe not as Serenity and Endymion, but definitely as Serena and Darien. They still met right after we came back. No matter how many times they are apart, they will be drawn to each other again. They are soulmates and that bond can't be broken."

"No, she broke their locket, destiny has been altered and their bond dissolved.""

"I know Lita, don't you remember, she said it was a symbol that transcended time with the rest of us. I don't think their link was severed either, just strained to the point of breaking."

"Like a dying flame…smoldering embers."

"And this link alerted him to danger, like a physic tracking device?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. With them being soulmates, no matter where they are and whom they're with they can only be happy and complete with each other."

"That's really deep Mina. So our princess' happiness depends on the happiness of her prince?"

This question was left unanswered as the fire flickered to reveal Sailormoon fighting against on of Allan and Ann's cardigans. The girls then heard the voice of the mysterious child.

__

"Serena is in trouble…I've gotta help her. Darien has locked himself away. There has to be something I can do."

The vision retreated and the girls caught their first glimpse of the child. He appeared to be around five years old and was a miniature version of Darien. Suddenly the child began to glow and grew to Darien's age and a gold aura was seen while a uniform slowly weaved it's way around his body and a hood wrapped around his head and face. Golden light pooled over his head and he reached up and pulled his scabbard from this. He then turned and bowed to an unseen presence and vanished.

"The Moonlight Knight! The child became the Moonlight Knight!" Lita screamed.

"It's an astral projection. Darien self-consciously helped Serena. That's how come he had to remerge with Darien when we fought the Doom Tree. And his protectiveness unlocked his repressed memories."

"Ok Amy, I can understand that, but how could he hold her if he wasn't real?"

"Depending on the strength of that person, an astral can physically materialize (AN: I got the idea of this from watching Charmed on the WB)."

"Does he remember being the Moonlight Knight?"

"I don't think so, he didn't remember being the Dark Prince either. Amy, what are you doing?"

"Taking notes."

"Notes!! For goodness sake, we aren't in class Amy!"

"I know Lita, but we can better analyze things if we have something to refer to."

"I suppose. How is Darien doing Mina?"

"He's resting, perspiring a bit, but overall ok."

"Let's take a break, my head is beginning to hurt."

"Alright, should we wake him?"

"No, let him sleep, that's the most pleasant I've seen him in months. Ok Amy, lets hear what you've got."

"Well, we know he was affected by the death of his parents and his life at the orphanage. Also that his urge to be with Serena extended far beyond their first meeting, thus tells us that he was attracted to Serena, not Serenity or Sailor Moon."

"This same urge cause him to be protective of her and his sub-conscious created the Moonlight Knight. But what his dreams, where do they come from?"

"His fear of failure."

A voice from behind said.

"Artemis, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to put the missing pieces of our puzzle together. You see Luna and I have been watching the both of them at night for about a week now. I've heard Darien relive the past battles in his nightmares continuously. He has been so distraught that he has been going to Serena's each night to make sure she is ok."

"Really, but what do you mean by fear of failure? He hasn't failed Serena."

"No, but every time he isn't there at the right moment, every time Serena cries out in pain, every tear that rolls down her face; he feels as her protector, he should have prevented it all."

"But he has been there, he has protected her…"

"Not in his eyes. I think his confidence has been altered. Here is Serena living up to her legacy as the heir to the Silver Millennium and he isn't living up to his."

"I know what has to be done…I need to confront the child."

"The child, what are you talking about Raye?"

"Didn't you hear a child's voice, begging for forgiveness?"

"Yeah, who is that?"

"He is the one that holds the answers. Come, lets get started."

Everyone then proceeded back to the fire room.

"Ok, I'm going to need al the strength you can spare. I must go inside his consciousness to find al the answers."

Raye concentrated and felt the powers of her friends' flood into her. She opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room.

-End Chapter-

Look, there wasn't a song this time! Well it's 11:31 EST here and I'm soaking my feet while I type these notes. Some of you may wonder about these abilities I mentioned Darien having, well according to the manga, Darien is psychometric (ability to heal himself and others, kind of like Hotaru) and King Endymion's image, even thought it was explained to be a hologram, I think it could have been an astral projection. What is the golden glow? Who is the kid? And the place that Raye is isn't Motel 6…they would have left the light on for her. See ya in a few days.

Dove 


	6. Chapter 7- Instinct, Morals & Reality

Hi everyone…I'm sorry that this update took so long

Hi everyone…I'm sorry that this update took so long. I did mention that the next chapters of both stories (READ **A TANGENT IN THE FUTURE**) had to be typed. So I hope you were looking forward to reading this.

My thanks go out to **LiNa, Takai, & Moon_girl888** for your continued support and encouragement. I hope the others of you reading this enjoy my stories as well, even though I don't know who you are so 

****

PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE REVIEW!

As usual…I do not own Sailor Moon, I wished for it, but when I blew out the candles, I was still broke. My birthday was yesterday, so I wish to get a lot of reviews. And as I mentioned in my last notes, this chapter will be a wild ride…and now without further ado, Crystaldove presents…

__

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

Chapter 7

"Hello, is anybody here?"

Raye heard a distant sound of a child's laughter.

"Little boy, where are you?"

"I'm right behind you."

Raye looked down to see a 6-year-old boy with storm-cloud eyes looking up at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mamoru and your Raye."

"Yes, I'm Raye and you're Mamoru?"

"It means protector. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about Darien."

"Oh…he's not doing too good."

"Why?"

"He's succumbing to the darkness again."

"Darkness?"

"Yeah, the darkness he had before he found his light."

"His light?"

"Come on, let's play!"

Mamoru took off running and headed towards and elaborate garden. He stopped in front of a patch of roses.

"Red ones are her favorites, that's why he gives them to her. He can make all colors you know?"

"Tuxedo Mask."

"Only white, silver and ice blue grew on the moon."

"The Moonlight Knight."

"He's unsure of himself. I have helped him as much as I could, but I'm only a child. She's made us stronger, nurturing us but Darien isn't complete. He's afraid that he's not strong enough to protect her. He feels useless. The only people he's loved died and he couldn't save them."

"But he couldn't have prevented that accident!"

"Why not, he is the Prince of Earth…"

Mamoru scampered off again and stopped beside a huge metal door. In examining it, Raye noticed the hinges were large and rusted with a huge lock hanging firmly from it. 

"What's in here?"

"I don't know."

Raye knelt to the floor and felt heart radiating from the room, there was a small hole at the base of the door and a golden light escaped from it.

"This lock can't be opened by a key"

Raye muttered as she concentrated her powers and tried to melt it from the bolt. It didn't work, but her light reflected the symbols on the door. Making another flame in her hand like a torch, she saw an intricately carved symbol for Earth surrounded by the markings for fire, wind, and water. 

"Mamoru, can you make a rose?"

"Certainly!"

The child revolved his hands and produced a beautiful rose; Raye then gestured for him to place it on the lock. Upon doing so, some of the rust broke away from the hinges and the lock began to swing. 

"You can open the lock Mamoru." She whispered.

"No, I'm not that strong. Besides, there is a guardian of this room. I've never met him but he makes things not so lonely here. He walks in shadows and I saw him a few months ago."

"A few months ago…we fought Beryl then. That was when…oh Aries! He was the prince then. Endymion, Prince Endymion, I know it's you. I know you're here, please come out."

Golden light shimmered from around the edges of the door and Endymion passed through it.

"Princess Ariana, Sailor Mars or should I say Raye…It's a pleasure to see you." Kneeling down, "Mamoru, I'm very proud of you. You've helped Darien a great deal, but it's time for us to work together. Mars I know why you're here and I have insight on what Mamoru does not. Darien's insecurities reach far beyond this time. They stem back from when I was a child. My life really didn't begin until I met this silver-haired angel wondering around my kingdom. Serenity and I were kindred spirits; both of us lead lives for the betterment of our people, rather than ourselves. A life of protocol, titles, rules and obligations. I was a prince trained in how to rule not only my kingdom, but also the entire world one day. We were the same. My parents were an arranged marriage, and I was destined to accept the same fate. Then one day, I saw her, awkwardly taking small steps only to come crashing down. She then spoke some strange chant and actually pushed some of the gravity off herself. You see, Serena isn't clumsy, she just had a difficult time walking in the Terran gravity."

The prince walked away from the room and headed towards the gardens.

"This garden represents all of Darien's hopes and dreams. This field at one time was barren and desolate until Serena hit him in the head with her test paper. It's been growing rapidly ever since. When I met Serenity, I was intrigued by her wonderment. She came to Terra to witness a true sunset, to see all the colors she couldn't find naturally on the moon. I would show her around, letting her see all her heart desired. We would sneak into the palace gardens to see the roses and she was most fascinated by the red ones. I had never seen a silver one, so one night I found a way to go see her. I found her standing on her balcony staring at my home; she had the saddest expression on her face. I couldn't stand to see her so upset; I loved from the first time I saw her. I started going there more often since we often felt uneasy at my palace. It felt like we were being watched. I would brush it off as being paranoid, never knowing that gypsy was watching us."

"Gypsy?"

"Beryl!" Mamoru said with contempt in his little voice. "She ruined everything."

"I know little one. She was the daughter of servants that attended to delegates and royalty from other kingdoms. She would watch Serenity and I during her visits. My father and I didn't trust her, yet her parents served us diligently and faithfully. When the attack on the moon occurred, I pledged my allegiance to Queen Serenity. My kingdom and planet were in ruins…"

"Why was the moon attacked?"

"The people of Terra were prejudiced against things and people they didn't understand. They were jealous of the longevity the people of the moon experienced, but that came as the result of those who were allied with the Silver Millennium. Actually, the governors of some provinces were conspiring to overthrow the ruling seat of the Golden Kingdom and needed a reason to do so. Beryl knew of this and used it to her advantage. She was the one that unleashed Metallia, who was searching for a weak heart to help her escape. She rallied the armies and with the power of the Dark Kingdom came to the moon. Even thought most Terrans didn't swear allegiance to her, their actions forever sealed them in eternal servitude to her."

"I tried to reason with my people but she had them convinced that my family didn't care about them. I'd vowed to always protect Serenity; I took the blade…I gave my life to protect her… As I died, I promised myself, if I ever lived again, if I ever found her…I would not allow her to perish at the result of something I could have prevented."

"But she 'is' dying; her soul is slowly fading away. This obsession Darien has with Serenity, making her believe that they are two people. Why is he doing this to her?"

Endymion sighed and sat on one of the gardens' benches.

"It's not that simple Mars. You see, Darien hasn't come to grips with reacquainting himself with me. Serena and Serenity 'are' one person, Darien sees me as separate. He has to accept that he is Mamoru, Darien and Endymion to overcome his insecurities. Mamoru was right; Darien feels that since he is the Terran Prince, he should have had the power to save his parents…and Sailor Moon. Why do you think Mamoru is still a child? He's Darien's childhood. Darien detached himself when his parents died. He grew up in a sense and would not have been plagued with memories of something he felt he didn't deserve."

"Because he survived, he forced his amnesia?"

"Yes, Mamoru also is his unconscious mind…the part of him that goes on instinct; his protecting force. I am his soul and his conscious. I feed his sense of honor, morality and guilt. I guess Mamoru and I have been functioning for him especially because he has trying to mediate between us and perceive reality."

"I understand, so what is in that room?"

"That is his source of strength, it's locked because he hasn't found the key to releasing it. He has been able to draw from it though. In time his power will match Serena's, but it's not time for anyone to know this yet."

"So what must be done to correct his problems?"

"All he has to do is believe in himself. Accept that he 'is' Endymion, Guardian Prince of Terra and to allow Mamoru to give him the childhood he shut away."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, it sound simple, but he is stubborn, we both are. I'm really surprised he came to see you without me appearing to him."

"You can do that?"

"Who do you think helped Mamoru? It's going to take all of you to help him…he has prove to himself he is worthy to love and protect Serena."

"Thank you sire, I appreciate all of this, you too Mamoru."

"Come on, I'll take you to the gate."

Mamoru said grabbing Raye by the hand.

-End Chapter-

OK, I know…this has to be the most confusing thing you have ever read!!!! Sometimes you have to explain complicated things and this was an intrical part of the story. It explains Darien's fears. Sure, I could have said, he has acceptance issues, but then you would have been like 'What kind of acceptance issues, Dove?' So I decided to explain this by pulling out my Psychology book. If you know anything about psychoanalytical theory, you will know that we have 3 levels of thinking: the 'id' or instinct, the ego or reality and the superego or conscience. If you need more explanation, e-mail me and I will gladly explain. Sorry this was so short, but would you have wanted this to continue? **REWIEW PLEASE, YOUR RESPONSE IS WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING, AND READ 'TANGENT IN THE FUTURE'!**

Thanks

Ja ne, Dove.


	7. Chapter 8- The three piece suit

Chapter 8 __

ATTENTION READERS: THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THOSE WHOSE LIVES WERE FOREVER CHANGED BY THE SENCELESS ACTS OF VIOLENCE THAT TRANSPIRED ON SEPTEMBER 11, 2001. MAY THOSE INDIVIDUALS WHOSE LIVES WERE LOST REST IN PEACE AND FOR THE FAMILIES LEFT BEHIND, MAY THEY FIND SOLACE IN GOD'S LOVING EMBRACE. 

Thank you to everyone that has patiently waited for this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, but I have been on vacation and working on another story **'Homicide: The Death of Serena'**. I also hope you are reading my other story **'Tangent in the Future' **Well I hope all of you enjoy this installment and REWIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Thanks!!!! And now without further ado…

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

__

By Crystaldove

Chapter 8

Slowly Raye opened her eyes and let the tears run down her face. She was visibly shakened and mentally drained. Darien was resting so she called the others out of the room.

"Raye are you ok?"

"No…I'm not, but I will be alright in a bit."

"Did you find out anything?"

"I found out many things and we have a lot of work ahead of us. Darien is a very complex person and he is dealing with a lot of past issues. We need to get him to understand that his parents death wasn't his fault."

"He believes that his parents' death was his fault? But he was just a child."

"I know Amy, but he wasn't no ordinary child. He always dreamed of his past, even if he didn't understand it. In his mind, he could have done something. So since he didn't, he punished himself and repressed his memories of them."

"His amnesia is the result of his own will…he made himself forget."

"So what do we do now?"  


"We have to help him to believe in himself and accept his total destiny."

"Uh Raye…this 'is' the stubborn Prince of the Earth, the very one that didn't tell us who he was when we first met him."

"The same one who told us he was an enemy."

"The one reduced Serena to a deaf/mute because he was afraid of hurting her."

"The one that loves her to the depths of his being."

The girls turned around to see a very timid and exhausted Darien standing in the doorway.

"Darien…what are you doing up? You should be resting."

"I had another nightmare. I couldn't sleep when I kept seeing Serena with tears in her eyes."

"How much did you hear Darien?"

"I heard everything Lita."

"Oh Darien, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize what you were going through. But I understand your motives. I know how it feels to blame yourself for a death that couldn't be prevented. I lost my parents in an accident too. I think now that if I went with them, I could have absorbed the lightening that hit their plane. I could have saved them…but then I wouldn't have been there to save Serena from that car. I couldn't have used my powers to destroy Nephlite. And I wouldn't know what true friendship is…I would be lost."

Darien walked over to Lita she had begun to cry softly and embraced her.

"Boy look at me, I'm supposed to be helping you and I'm the one that ends up in tears; how embarrassing."

"No Lita, at least you can cry and understand. At least you can remember them, I don't."

"But you can Darien. Your memories are waiting for you to reunite with them."

"Raye, you said that like his memories have their own personality or something. Even I know that isn't possible."

"I am so glad that Serena isn't a real blonde." Raye muttered. "Darien, you suppressed your memories…and your childhood as well. Those events produced a guardian of sorts…a child, a little boy named Mamoru."

"Mamoru…protector of what?"

"Your memories and childhood. In his own way, he made the rest of your childhood bearable. He was the hope that you would get out of that situation and kept you sane."

"With a blank canvas…I couldn't miss what I didn't remember."

"It also brought the memories of your past life to the forefront."

"I used to dream of her when I was a child…I would have the most fantastic dreams about enchanted lands, magic and life on other planets. The teachers thought I had an overactive imagination. The orphanage psychiatrist diagnosed my daydreaming as escapism from that 'life' I had there. I told them I would see a beautiful silver-haired girl in my dreams…a princess whose aura glowed like the gentle rays of moonlight that peered through my window. Her voice was beautifully sweet and gentle as a breeze, just like Serena's is now; that is when she wasn't being teased my me. She was always in my dreams, always telling me that I wasn't alone…that she was waiting for me to find her. So imagine my surprise when I first saw Serena sitting on one of the park benches feeding the birds. I couldn't believe my eyes, there sat a girl who looked like the princess in my dreams. Unlike the princess, she was attainable, approachable…real, but I couldn't think of a thing to say to her. After all those years of wishing, I thought I would have known what to say. So after weeks of watching and following her…I got hit in the head with a test paper; an event that changed me forever. I forgot about the family I didn't remember; forgot I was a lonely orphan. Seeing her everyday filled me with joy…Serena became all the family I ever needed."

While Darien was speaking, he had slid to the shrine floor. The girls listened to his speech with sorrowful hearts and even the cats shed some tears. Mina looked at everyone and smiled through her tears; her sudden change in expression was sensed by Raye and she also understood. 

"Darien do you know what you have to do to get Serena back?"

"No, but I'll do anything."

"That's good, cause you may have too. She is in a fragile state and she's unsure of herself. Your division of her and Serenity has made her dislike her past…"

"But before you try to get her back…" Raye interrupted Mina. "You need to come to terms with your past…with Endymion and Mamoru." 

"What do you mean, I know that I was Endymion."

"No, you 'are' Endymion. Darien you are the culmination of your past. The things you've experienced while you lived as the prince and the childhood you have regressed have made you what you are today. What you need to do is to accept that both people, if that's how you want to address them, are you."

"Huh?"

"What Amy means is this Lita. Think of Darien as a three-piece suit. Endymion is the vest, Mamoru is the jacket and Darien the pants. The pants can stand alone, but without the pants, the rest of the suit is incomplete."

Everyone in the room blinked a few times and slowly looked at Mina. Amy whipped out her computer while Raye went to find a thermometer. Lita joined Darien on the floor and Luna went to find some smelling salts for the fainted Artemis. After a few minutes, Artemis slowly sat up.

"I can't believe it. Not only did Mina understood what Amy was saying, she gave a simple comparison using a suit."

"Hey! I understand more things besides love. There are clothes, volleyball and boys…especially boys."

"So why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Because, you have to try on 'all' the shoes before you buy a pair!"

(Visualize the sweatdrop here)

"Nothing beats that blonde logic."

Raye said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Mina's comment did cause Darien to smile slightly and everyone else to relax. They are friends and planetary warriors…all they needed was the jubilant smile and laughter of Serena. 

While everyone tried to help Darien with his insecurities, Serena spent most of the afternoon at home. 

'It's too quiet. I haven't heard from the others all day. Event Luna has disappeared. But then, I haven't been the most talkative person lately. I would tell them how I feel, but they wouldn't understand. Mina might, but I don't want to risk her telling the others. I thought I would be better now. I thought I could live one day without thinking about Darien. It's hopeless, even when I thought he was my enemy, I thought of him constantly. No, I need to quit! I'm not the only person that has experienced heartbreak. I have to be strong…even if we were soulmates… Stop it Serena! I'm not that weakling I used to be, I can be strong; if not for myself, then for the others. Rubeus has been quiet lately. I need to run a scan from Central and find out where he is and what is he up to.'

With her thought completed, Serena left a note in case Luna was looking for her and she proceeded to Central Command. The speed of her pace had increased some, but onlookers could still tell that she was deeply troubled. The sun was beginning to set and it caste an ethereal glow on her skin. She still preferred to wear her hair in a long braided ponytail that swayed gently with each step. Once she reached the arcade, she nodded to Andrew who looked at her with a greater meaning of respect. He watched her, as she seemed to disappear behind the popular Sailor V game without the crowd that was surrounding it even noticing. Andrew surmised that her abilities did this. He knew that Darien might be with the others and he sent a small prayer that they would be able to help his best friend and little sister.  


"How do I make Serena believe that I love her?"

"You can't make her Darien. She believes that you only love Serenity. It took a long time to convince her of that, I'm not sure how long it's going to take to make her believe otherwise."

"Well I think that Darien needs to prove his love. You told me that you didn't do the things you always wanted to do for her and with her. Now is your chance. You need to romance her, make her feel special and prove to her you love her…not the image seen by a frightened child."

"Mina if I didn't know any better, I would think you caused all this to happen so you would feel important."

"Raye, didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to become your new sparring partner. Don't be jealous because love is something I know about. It's my element like fire is yours. Besides, if I was to do anything intentional, Chad would be serenading you on a nightly basis."

"Huh, why you…he is!! You did that? I'm going to kill you!"

"Opps, did I say that out loud? Now Raye, we are in a sacred place remember? I don't think your Grandpa would like you redecorating the temple with your temper. Lita help me!"

The blond love expert dodged Raye's charge and practically swung on Lita's arm. Amy just stood in shock while the cats tried to stop the impending murder. Mina used Lita as a barrier while Raye continued to swing her fists. The commotion caused Lita to stumble and knock Mina into a stand that held the Hino family sacred katana. It slid off it's rack and plummeted towards the mats. All the girls raced to catch it and in the process tumbled upon each other.

"Raye, uhh, I am soooo sorry. I did something really bad didn't I?"

"Get off of me!! That was my families' sword. It belonged to my grandfather's great-grandfather. It has been passed down and would go to my children. It…"

"Isn't broken." Spoke a bewildered Amy. "It's just floating in the air."

The girls got up from the pile and stared at the katana that was floating over the stand. The stand slowly righted itself and the broken rack pieced itself together.

"It's haunted!!! Let me out of here!"

"Mina!"

"Oww…Amy? What did you hit me for?"

"Because, it is highly illogical that ghosts exist here and besides, I doubt if they did they wouldn't be fixing furniture."

Before the girls astonished eyes, the katana floated to Darien and he removed it from its sheath.

"It was you, wasn't it Darien?"

"Yes, I caught it."

"Levitation? How long could you do this?"

"For a while. But I'm not good at it and can only lift light things. If I do it too long, I get a massive headache."

"All you need is the right concentration technique. I can show you some exercises that can increase your duration and strength in that area. Darien, is there anything else you can do?"

"I don't know really?"

"Hmm, I can control all the attributes of Mars, as the rest with their planets. Darien, you should be able to do the same. Your are the Prince of Earth. Come on girls…lets help Darien train.

****

End chapter

I know, I know short chapter. Yeah, after almost two months I submit this. I didn't realize until last night how long ago I submitted the last chapter. We are not at the nearing the climax of this story. It should be as the max four more chapters. Again, I am sorry for the wait and I hope you are reading my other stories, **'Tangent in the Future'** and my newest submission **'Homicide: The Death of Serena'** Thanks for reading! Please Review! Ja!

Dove


	8. Chapter 9- The truth about Darien

Is this what I think it is…yes this is another installment of 'Can Love That's Lost Be Found'. I know I haven't updated this since September. And I have good reason too. Unlike 'Homicide: The Death of Serena' and 'A Tangent in the Future', this story deals with several emotional elements. I have to be in the right frame of mind while writing this story. I have been angry, heartbroken and just stressed the past few months and that would affect the outcome on the later chapters. So I waited a while and still wasn't in the right frame. But since I was in male bash mode, could write on Tangent. Then I was in pissy mood, and wrote on Homicide. I decided I needed another muse to write on this story, and got it in the form of #18 Sailor Moon Stars 3!! I got the last book! And it has the wedding in it and I was crying by the last page so here you are, chapters 9 and 10! I should be finished with this by 12 and may have an epilogue. Sorry for the delay, thank your for the reviews, continue to review and _ANGEL OF SERENITY_!!!!!!!!! 

****

THANK YOU FOR THE SHOT OUT ON YOUR AUTHORS PAGE!! xoxox

You guys must read her story…it is sooo sweet!! Angel of Serenity and my girl Jennifer…these chapters are for you.

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

By _crystaldove_

Chapter 9

The girls and Darien proceeded to the outside temple grounds. Artemis was following as well when he noticed Luna lagging behind.

"What's the matter Luna?"

"I didn't intend to leave Serena alone for this long. We have been here with Darien for a few hours and I don't want her to think that we are all neglecting her in her time of need. You help the girls with Darien. Call me if you made progress, I'm going home."

"Ok, I understand. I'll tell the others for you."

Luna headed back to Serena's while Artemis headed for the others. He expected to see intense workouts but what he saw looked like a yoga class. 

"Um what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh…. we're becoming one with our elements." Mina whispered. "Raye said that this exercise will teach us how to better control our powers. Since Darien is the guardian of this planet, he has more elements to get control over…this is why he has had trouble tapping into his power."

"Ok, this is good for all of you."

"Yeah imagine the guys I can get now!"

"Mina!!"

"Sorry…"

"Computer analyze sector 5-C for trace energy. Rubeus was seen here last. Also plot the locations that has been attacked and place on a scale 3 grid."

~ Processing data princess…negative…energy signature has not been found in the vicenity. Locations have been plotted, please select method of viewing ~

"Project the image on hologram. Hmm this is interesting…"

"What is interesting Serena."

"Took you long enough to get her Luna. While you were 'out' I've had the computer to plot the points that the enemy has been targeting and it makes a pattern if you connect them."

"I was with…nevermind. A pattern, what kind of pattern?"

"Well…wait there is a inner pattern. The outer shape is of a 5-pointed star and the inner appears to be a pentagon."

"What do you mean by appears to be?"

Luna jumped on the console to get a better look at the projection.

"Three points are missing and if I superimpose a map of Tokyo and line it up with the locations that were targeted…I have the final targets; Juuban Elementary, Sakura Sweets and the Cram School. All of these locations are in central Tokyo."

"Very good Serena. How did you know how to do this?"

"It's just simple geometry…"

Luna looked at her charge and noticed the glazed over appearance of her eyes. She also noted that Serena's workings with the computer were like second nature to her. Even Amy had to refer to the ancient texts when working with this computer. Instead of letters on the panel, there were symbols of an unknown origin. When Luna thought about it, she could have guessed that Serena either helped developed or built this system in the past. With her memories merging, it was hard to tell. Luna did enter this information her personal palm top computer to discuss with Artemis later. 

  
Artemis was still working with Darien and the girls when he realized an important and rather obvious fact…all the elements of the girls were found on Earth. This would mean that Darien could manipulate the girls' powers to mimic the properties of these elements on earth. Artemis pulled out his palm top and proceeded to do a complex physics equation. He figured that each of girls elements were similar to their counterparts on earth and with the right training, Darien could use these if he was unable to call upon the terran ones.

'So lets use past battles…if Darien was fighting with us when we attacked Beryl in the Arctic…he could have used Mars' fire to destroy enemies. But we have to first get him able to withstand the properties of the terran elements before he can use the planetary ones.'

Artemis decided to use this theory with water first. That way if something went wrong, Darien would just be wet versus being burned. He saw a bucket of water and ran to it.

"Lita come here."

Lita stopped what she was doing and ran to Artemis' side.

"I need you to help me test a theory. Take this bucket of water and on my mark throw the water at Darien."

Lita nodded and waited for the signal. 

"Darien!"

Darien turned towards Artemis' voice at the same time Lita was given a signal to toss the water at him. Right before he was splashed, Darien held up his hand and the water hovered in mid air. Darien blinked a few times and slowly moved his hand. To the amazement of everyone, the water followed. Recognition dawned on Darien's face and blew upon the water…freezing it instantly.

"How did you do that?"

"Water is an element of Earth…Endymion…I am it's prince. Wind, fire, water, rocks, plants, animals even the gravity itself can be controlled… by… me. They said I was weird, only a freak would claim to speak to the birds. I was crazy, I would make flowers for them to be my friends and they called me a freak. So I stopped talking to them, stopped making flowers and kept my dreams to myself. That's when she came to me…she believed in me and she loved my flowers. I would give her one everytime I saw her…"

Tears poured down Darien's face and his planet finally was able to respond to his pain. A gentle breeze caressed his skin in a loving, motherly embrace and flowers grew all around him. Suddenly a bird perched itself on his shoulder.

"You're still here? I've missed you too. You have, you've seen my princess. Yes she is very beautiful. I know she's been sad, it's my fault. You know about everything? And you want to help me, how? I understand. Thank everyone for me. Goodbye my friend."

"That bird was talking to you Darien?"

"Yes, he was my first friend. I found him one day when I was a child. Apparently the older boys used his nest as target practice and injured him and killed his family. We were both orphans so I nursed him back to health."

Flashback

__

"I can't keep you anymore. The headmistress said that no family would take a child that claims to speak to birds. You are healed now and I know you can find others like you. They think I'm crazy here, but I know she is out there and I will find my princess. Off you go now…fly away to someone that will love you." 

end flashback

"All this time he has been right with me. His nest is on the corner of my balcony. I remember hearing a bird sing late at night whenever I awoke from a nightmare. It was him, my little robin."

"Darien, I am proud of you. You have overcome and accepted much in this short time. Serena will be proud of you too."

"No, I'm not worthy of her…not yet. I have to get stronger. I have to unconsciously control my abilities, so I can protect her, then I will be worthy of her."

Artemis smiled; this is what he wanted to hear. So he relayed to the team what he discovered and over the next few days, Darien spent all his spare time training with the others. The girls also trained with Serena and was amazed at what she had learned while they were with Darien. 

A week after the initial discovery found Darien facing off with Amy deep in the forests outside of Minato-Ku.

"I'm not sure about this yet Darien. You have just mastered the terran elements, I don't think you are ready for mine."

"Don't you understand, what good is it for me to be able to master my elements, when an enemy may not be from this planet? I need to be able to withstand and partially control the powers of other planets if I am to be adequately able to protect Serena. Now please do it!"

Amy concentrated and threw a shot of ice directly at Darien. He crossed his arms and the ice collected around them. He screamed in pain, the ice of Mercury was thousands of degrees colder than the ice of Earth. Ice formed on his arms and raced up to his shoulders. He was in danger of being consumed, but with a mighty yell he broke free of the icy trap. He shivered slightly and his hair was matted with sweat. Water dripped down his arms and pooled with the remaining ice chunks at his feet.

"Again" 

He uttered through ragged breaths.

"No you need to…"

"AGAIN!"

Amy didn't argue and threw a stronger blast at him. Artemis told everyone to train without transforming to get their terran forms used to being attacked. This training would give them a stronger resistance and in turn, make them stronger in their sailor forms. 

Artemis watched the exchange with Amy and Darien. He noted that Darien was getting stronger with every training session. He also noted there were some things that couldn't be taught by him. Endymion was a weapon-trained warrior also. He remembered how Darien handled the sacred Hino family katana the previous week. He wondered if Raye's grandfather could teach him or refresh his memory in weapons training. 

After the blast Amy sent, she also sent fog to lower the temperature and in her effort to maintain a certain level with him, she heard Darien call out.

"More Amy, make it colder."

She decided to test a theory of her own. Following a trick she learned from Serena, she wordlessly transformed. 

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

Darien was completely covered with ice, so much that you couldn't see his features beneath the tomb.

"Mercury what have you done?"

"I'm testing my own theory Mina. He was right, our enemies aren't from Earth and he needs to feel the ultimate power I can throw at him now. If he doesn't break free soon I will vaporize the ice…"

Everyone watched with hopeful breaths. Suddenly a mist appeared around the block Darien was trapped in, steam erupted from newly formed cracks and it exploded. The girls and Artemis ducked and looked up to see a very wet, yet very pleased Darien walk toward them. 

"Again."

After an unsuccessful attempt to capture Sailor Moon, Rubeus was banished from the Dark Moon. Now a new enemy named Emerald was desperately trying to capture the final three points on grid. Three weeks had now passed since Darien had started training with the girls and to everyone's amazement, he had mastered not only the elements of Earth, but he could block, absorb and reflect the elements of the others. 

"Darien."

"Yeah Luna?"

"Do you realize who you truly are?"

"What do you mean, I am Endymion."

"Yes, but you are much more. You are the protector, the champion of Earth, much like Serena is the same of the moon…"

"What are you saying?"

"You are Sailor Earth."

"What, no really? Only females can be sailors."

"By whose authority? You and the others are the first protectors of this galaxy."

"You say that like there are others."

"Yes. There are sailors in other galaxies…there was one where Artemis and I are from. And you six aren't the only protectors of this galaxy either."

"A protector for each planet…there are sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto?"

"Yes, I've met them only once, when I was very young. They were older than the others. And they may be four others…Queen Serenity vaguely mentioned something about latecomers to the Alliance and promised their service to the Princess' first born."

"Were they reborn as well."

"I don't know, but I would assume so. Please keep this between us. I'm not sure if Serena remembers."

"Ok, but why are you telling me this?"

"You are very strong Darien, your powers will one day equal Serena's. The reason Earth didn't join the Alliance was because of the fear of magic. It was seen as the workings of the devil and those who used it were branded witches. This is why Queen Serenity shielded the Alliance from the view of the Earth. She felt a great potential within you when you were quite young, but the prejudices of your people kept her from allowing you to receive the proper training. Instead of leaving you with the hunger to use your abilities, she repressed them. This is why we have been training you. This is the same training you would have received, if Earth were apart of the Alliance. The planets closest to the moon had warriors that received guardians…Artemis to Venus, Phobos and Deimos to Mars. And you…"

"My robin?"

"Sort of…Queen Serenity chose a common bird to an area frequented by your parents while on vacation. The area is located in the modern day North America. And you found your guardian then, the same way you did when you were a child. From what I understand, the two of you were inseparable. He was the one that led you to the missing princess when you first met. Now what I mean by sort of is that since Beryl would have recognized you sooner with your guardian, he was reborn as a robin."

"All of you had something changed to make you less recognizable to the Dark Kingdom if it ever arose. Mina lost her seriousness, Lita became a homebody, Raye was argumentative…well more argumentative and Amy less studious. I know, nothing much changed there but believe me she was worse. But Serena was different; she had the most drastic change. It was like she purposely changed herself seeing how she is now…if only I knew, I wouldn't have downed her so much. She lost her grace, her self-control, her intelligence and her appearance. Serena is a very beautiful girl, but she is even more enchanting…with her silver hair and silver tinted eyes. And as for you…losing your memory blocked whatever change fate had in store for you. But back to your initial question. The robin is not your guardian's true form. Call him to you."

Darien searched the skies and then mimicked the call of a robin. Within a few minutes, his friend appeared. Upon landing on his shoulder, it looked at Luna for a long moment.

"Don't worry, my friend, she will not hurt you."

"Only you can reveal his true form Darien. And by the way, I suggest you put on your armor."

Darien nodded in compliance and he appeared in dark blue dress uniform with black armor covering his chest, legs, shoulders and arms.

"Why are my shoulder plates so thick?"

"You are about to find out. You must become one with your guardian."

Darien placed the robin on his index finger and stared deeply into its eyes. After a few moments of concentration, the sigil of Earth appeared on his brow and the greenish-blue symbol emitted light that connected with the bird. The sigil then appeared on the robin, covering most of his face. With a shrill and flaps of it's wings, the guise of the robin fell revealing a hawk…a goshawk to be precise and a rather large one at that. The bird spread its wings and hopped up Darien's arms and perched with his mighty talons on his shoulder.

"That would explain the shoulder plates."

"My prince…you don't know how good it feels to stretch my wings again. Of all birds…a robin, but I guess that would be best since you wouldn't have been able to keep me."

"Paladin…it's really you?"

"I would hope so Endy."

"Paladin, I thought you were aware of everything."

"Well you 'are' wearing your armor sire. But since you are being so picky 'Darien' is this better?"

"You know Paladin, I think I like you as a robin better."

"Sire, uh Darien lets not jest here. Besides how will I fit in my nest now?"

"You're living with me, but for the sake of being discovered, you have retained you robin guise."

"I can deal with that. But prince have you forgotten your manners. Greetings, I am Paladin, guardian of Prince Endymion."

"I know who you are, I am Luna, guardian to Princess Serenity."

"The princess' guardian…Serena?"

"Yes."

"I've just seen her. She was in the park looking out at the lake."

"Was she…upset?"

"She was unemotional. She's getting worse Darien."

"Go to her Paladin, watch over her for me."

The enormous hawk shrunk back into his guise as a robin and spoke in a pitch only Darien could hear. With it beautiful song, he flew off to find Serena.

"Here Darien." Luna did one of those little backflips and produced a watch-like object. "Since Serena severed your link, you are unable to sense when she is in trouble. With all of your abilities, it may be hard to decipher which vibes are coming from the Dark Moon, so Artemis and I found the blueprint for your communicator in Central's database and built it for you. Unlike the others, it is tuned to Serena's energy and whenever she transforms this will alert you. You can also communicate to the others and myself with this."

"And Serena?"

"We reworked the girls communicators to receive you signals, I haven't updated Serena's, she will not hear you."

"Are we done?"

"Well yes…"

"I'm going to see Andrew if anyone needs me."

Luna wanted to go after him. She knew he was upset. Serena didn't know or cared to know anything about Darien's progress. For the past month she hadn't mentioned him and when asked by anyone, she would state that her dealings with Darien had nothing to do with the matters they were facing. She was so forceful with her admission that his name was seldomed mentioned.

__

End chapter

OK, this is 8 pages! Woo Hoo! I know there was a lot of crying on Darien's part in this chapter. But he is dealing with some extreme issues. And aren't we all tired of Serena crying all the time? Ok here are some details you may question:

I know the bird as a guardian is kind of passe', but at least it's a hawk and is actually found in North America. Besides, everyone else uses a falcon. I like hawks better. Do you think it was kind of weird that Darien only used flowers in the anime and blasts in the manga? He is the prince of the earth, and he should have control of the planets elements like the rest of the girls. He is Sailor Earth…he is its protector like the others are the champions of their planets right? In the manga, Serena worked with Central's computer more than Amy or Luna, especially during the Super arc. Darien does have a communicator in the manga, so hey, give him one in the story. Oh and Paladin means guardian. 

Ok, that's enough, now review and proceed to chapter 10.

Dove


	9. Chapter 10- Friends & Lovers

See I told you, here is the next chapter. No notes this time but refer to the end.

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

By _crystaldove_

__

Chapter 10

Darien entered Crown Arcade that afternoon and found Andrew in the storeroom. Amongst the cluster of bags, cups, napkins and carryout trays he saw a piano. 

"A piano Andrew?"

"Oh hey Darien! Yeah, Pop got Lizzie this for her birthday and since she never comes back here, this is where we are hiding it."

"Can you play?"

"No I would like to…but you know us jocks didn't have time for lessons. What about you?"

"Who knows?"

Andrew proceeded to dramatically dust the bench and tapped it a few times before Darien sat down. 

"Have you seen her lately."

"No, well not a good view of her. She is avoiding me. Ever since that day at the shrine when the girls helped me figure out my problem, I've been trying to think of ways to approach her. I've hurt her so much, she is afraid of being around me Andrew. How can I get her to trust me?"

"Well opportunity is knocking…she just walked in."

Darien peeped out of the storeroom to see his angel following the girls with her head down. She was wearing a light gray jacket and skirt. He noticed she was caressing its corner and when she moved her hand he saw an embroidered red rose. His eyes became glassy and Andrew felt he needed to be alone. Dejected, Darien walked back to the piano and pressed a few keys. The keystrokes became chords and a golden glow surrounded him. One of the many doors of his memory opened and he remembered. The queen wanted her son to be well rounded and he learned the piano. Placing both of his hands on the keys, he began to play.

Raye thought she heard some music and knew the jukebox up in the fruit parlor couldn't be heard in the arcade. She decided to investigate and was surprised to find the source of the sound in the back storeroom. She quietly opened the door, shocked to see Darien playing a beautiful melody. The others noticed she was just standing there and went to see what had grabbed her attention. Eventually Serena did as well and went to follow the others. She someone sitting at the piano with his back facing them. As if he sensed her presence, he began to sing.

__

I remember days when nights were never cold

Had you in my life, I had you there to hold.

And I remember love warm as a summer day

But I lost you

And I lost my way

Now I'm in the rain

Begging you please, please…

*

Baby won't you show me the way

Back to your heart

Let me see a sign, to know if I'm

Close or far

Lead me back to the road that leads 

Back to your arms, 

Back to your arms…

*

Every night another lonely street

I walk down alone

Searching for a light

Your light to lead me home

Leave a candle in the window 

And let it shine for me

Take my hand and take these tears away

I can't take the pain

I'm on my knees begging you please

*

Baby won't you show me the way

Back to your heart

Let me see a sign, to know if I'm

Close or far

Lead me back to the road that leads 

Back to your arms, 

Back to your arms…

*

Take my hand

Take me in your arms

I'm out in the dark

Down on my knees, begging you please

*

Baby won't you show me the way

Back to your heart

Let me see a sign, to know if I'm

Close or far

Lead me back to the road that leads 

Back to your arms, 

Back to your arms…

While he was singing, Serena found herself standing in front of the crowd that had gathered at the door. Applause broke Darien out of his trance and he looked to see his beloved intently staring at him. He walked towards her and saw the tears running down her face. He reached out and caressed her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Tears as delicate as yours need not to be shed. Where would this world be without your smile to bring light to each day?" He gathered her tears and glittering gems fell into her open palms. "Even the most precious jewel can not compare to you."

"Please don't Darien. Save those words for someone you love."

"And that person is you Serena. I love you."

"No." She painfully whispered. "You don't love me…you love her, only Serenity."

Darien grasped her face between his hands and stared her deep within her pools of blue; trying to make her understand.

"You are the one that has been my light. It's your smile that brings me joy. Your happiness enriches my blood. Your sadness is my despair and your pain…is my death. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you and I've never stopped."

"Stop it! You don't love me, you've never loved me, only who I used to be…Serenity, only her. I tried Darien…I tried to be worthy of you, tried to make you proud. I can't live up to everyone's expectation of me. I can't be all the things she was. I tried to make you happy, tried to give you what you wanted. I tried to give you her. But it didn't work, as long as you were happy, I would let her be with you. I'm not trying to be selfish this time I'm sorry, I failed ."

"You are Serenity!"

"I'm not her, you told me yourself…you love her, only her!"

Serena pushed herself away from him and stumbled out of the crowd and ran away. Raye gave Darien an understanding look and ran after her. He lowered his head…he failed. Mina and Andrew watched as he walked back to the piano. Lita and Amy cleared the crowd and closed the storeroom door. Mina watched as Darien played the tune of the broken locket

"Darien?"

"She did what I wanted her to, she hates me Mina. I've lost her forever…"

Mina looked at him and saw the unchecked tears falling on the piano keys. She took a seat beside him.

"She doesn't hate you Darien. You know as well as anyone that she is incapable of that. I think she believes what you have been saying to her for the past few months."

"That I love Serenity, not her."

"Yes, she's heard that for so long, what else is she to believe."

"I love her Mina…more than ever."

"I know, we all do, but we're not the ones you have to convince. You have to prove your love to her. All she has received are words of your admission of love, but she has received action for your denial of it. It seems that she resents a part of herself, just because she feels inadequate. Your going to have to get her to understand that she is Serenity, like you are Endymion and that you loved her before you knew about your past."

"I have to romance her, do the things I was afraid to do. I have to show her just how much she means to me."

"Exactly, but let me warn you, Serena has shut herself up some. She has placed barriers around her heart and she may be difficult to approach. Think about what you are going to do, I'm going to find Raye. I wish you all the luck Venus can give."

Raye caught up with Serena by Darien's school.

"Serena why did you come here?"

"This is the one place no one would think to look for me. I want to be alone Raye."

"I can't stand to leave you alone when you are in so much pain. You're my friend…my only friend."

"You have the others, they're your friends too."

"But I wouldn't know them if it wasn't for you. You are the only person that didn't seem to be afraid of me. You take my brash attitude and argue along with me."

"Really?"

"Of course Meatball Head! Now, why did you leave? I think Darien was trying to open up to you."

"It's too late, don't you see? I only fueled his desire to have Serenity. Once he saw me for what I was, klutzy, immature and stupid…he realized his dream would never be reality."

"You are Serenity."

"I'm not her, I'm nothing like her! She's strong, she would have never been reduced to how I am; Endymion wouldn't have left her. She was loved, respected, beautiful…I…just leave me alone Raye, please."

Raye looked at her with misty eyes and granted her request. She walked back to the shrine in deep thought. 

'She was talking about all of us, not just Darien. I know that I have given her a hard time in the past, I didn't know about the disguises then. But that isn't an excuse. Instead of trying to help her before all of this, I just helped her lower her opinion of herself. All she wanted was to be accepted for who she is now…not her alter ego and especially what she was in the past.'

"Raye."

"…"

"Raye!"

"Oh Mina, I didn't hear you."

"What's wrong, you did find Serena right?"

"Yeah I found her. She isn't doing that well."

"Why did you leave her alone?"

"If you saw her…she's a wreak, but she needs her space. She has endured so much, keeping most of it inside…and we haven't been the most sympathetic either. I know before you start, yes we have been there for her but have we understood her sufferings? Her confidence is extremely low and what have I been always complaining about? Take your duty more seriously, you need to start acting like a princess…but could we do what she does. We all say that either one of us could be a better leader, but could we? Do we have the compassionate nature that she has? I don't think I would have been able to do what she did with Beryl, when Darien was under her control, how she refused to hurt him? I wouldn't been able to let him hurt me…I would have killed him."

"What did she say?"

"She has heard him deny his feelings for her for so long, she now believes him. I thought when she first found out she was Serenity that she accepted it. She handled it better than Darien, but that was on the outside. She resents who she once was…how are we going to help her?"

"I thought if Darien just told her how he felt…but he has been telling her what he supposedly felt for Serenity. You're right, we have part in this too. How do we show her how much she is appreciated by us, that we love her for who she is, not who she was or could be?"

Paladin flew towards the park and found Serena sitting on an old stone bench. He felt through his link with Darien what had just transpired and watched her since his ward couldn't.

"Why don't they understand? I know it's Serenity they all care for, why do they try to make me feel better by saying that we are the same person?"

"Serena you never thought of yourself as different from your past, why now?"

Serena turned to see a pair of magenta eyes looking at her with concern. To any passerby, they would have been afraid because eyes were the only visible part shown. Serena wasn't alarmed though, in fact, she knew this was Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time or Puu as she calls her. Pluto has been appearing to her since she was a small child and helped her to develop her guise for this world.

"You know why Puu. Why couldn't have they liked how I am now? I know it's wrong to make them think that 'Serenity' a part of me, but that is the part of me they were always concerned with, the part that was the most important. Can't they understand how confined I was then, all the protocol, the rules, how miserable I was. This is why I went to Earth to escape all of that, to be my true self…to be what I am now. Yeah, I'm klutzy and don't like to study that much. I use to be in class for 10- 12 hours a day! Can't I goof off? Yeah, I know the stuff, the classes bore me. If the others were as insightful as they claim to be, they would have realized that I have been acting all this time. That I knew who they where and who I was and who Endymion was. I was going to leave them alone, meet them on a different level. That's why I fought with Darien so much. If he could like me at my fabricated worse, then when the real me was shown to him, he would love me that much more."

"Why don't you tell him, tell all of them?"

"Darien hates me."

"He does not."

"You don't know, remember I know your range Puu. You can't see 100 years either way."

"Yes but I know he loves you."

"But are you sure, say we are together in a time you can see, you don't know what happened here that caused that. Maybe he is just tolerating me for destiny's sake."

"…"

"Thanks for trying, but you better go before someone sees you. And I know how you like your legendary status."

"As you wish Princess." 'But you are wrong, he does love you, the real you. There are some things people must see for themselves though.'

Paladin watched this exchange from the trees and thought that Serena was talking to herself until she heard the voice.

'I wonder who she was talking to, but what she said clarifies much. With Darien denying her as Serena, she feels that he doesn't love her. If she did become more like Serenity and something happened that made her revert back to her klutzy self, she thinks Darien would leave her. Oh boy, he has his work cut out for him'

Paladin flew off towards Darien's apartment. Darien had left the arcade a few minutes after speaking with Mina and headed towards the park also. He didn't know that Serena would be there and like her he couldn't bare sitting on their bench without her. So he too headed towards a deserted part of the park. He sat on a small hill and watched the clouds overhead. In response to his suffering, all matter of animals came around him. 

"I wonder where she is…could you guys find her for me and make sure she is ok."

Several birds flew off and reported to their prince that Serena was sitting on a bench in the thicket. Darien swiftly walked towards the area and sat out of her sight. He touched his hands to the ground and all manners of flowers bloomed.

'Follow her wherever she goes, let her steps be surrounded with your blooms.'

As Serena continued to think, small flowers appeared at her feet. She bent down to touch them and they suddenly grew all around her. Vines covered the bench and the trees surrounding her and flowers bloomed from them.

"Oh how lovely. Where did all these flowers come from?"

Serena stood up and walked around the thicket, she turned and noticed that flowers were appearing wherever she walked and pooled around her feet when she stood still.

"This is amazing!"

She stood again and noticed that butterflies were flying around her. She reached out her hand and they landed in her palm. She giggled slightly as they ticked her fingers. Darien watched her from the distance. He waved his fingers and little birds flew around her singing their songs.

"Boy I feel like I'm in a Disney movie. This is wonderful, but I have to get home."

Serena stood and began to walk out of the thicket and was amazed to see that the butterflies followed her and the flowers continued to accent her steps. Darien smiled, he liked this approach. He watched as the sun's rays shined on her and returned home.

That night the girls met and discussed the new development with Serena and Darien. All expressed the same thing…they all let Serena down. She had liked each one of them for how they are, and they in turn either verbally or mentally wished for her to change. When she did, they questioned her motives believing that Darien was the cause. 

Serena awoke the next day inhaling a scent she hadn't smelled in a while. She opened her eyes and saw white roses all over her room. She noticed they came in from the window and saw that they covered the trellis that lead to it. Each was an unblemished, perfect bloom. 

"Darien did this, but why? Why is he playing with me, doesn't he know how much this hurts?"

Serena got dressed and walked to school. She left at her now usual time of 7:30. Paladin told Darien what he overheard in the park yesterday and how he also would see Serena going to school each morning. Darien decided that he needed to start over with Serena by being friends. It would be hard with all that they both were feeling, but it was a start. 

As she reached the corner, Serena heard her name being called.

"Serena."

She looked up and saw Darien leaning casually on the side of wall.

"Darien."

"Uh nice morning isn't it."

"I guess so. Is there something you needed?"

"I just wanted to talk, can I walk with you."

"Look if this is about yesterday…"

"No, I understand. I wanted us to be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we never had a solid foundation before all the stuff with our alter egos came up. I really didn't know much about you then, aside from what I observed. I know a lot now, but I want to expand on it."

"What are you doing? Is this some ploy to get me to trust you so you can be with her?"

"No. I haven't been honest with you Serena and I would like to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever did something so drastic to protect someone, that you ended up hurting yourself in the process?"

"Yes."

"I did too. I let my fears control my life. I thought that I was poisonous; cursed even. I thought that everyone that would get close to me would die by my actions…or lack of action."

"Your parents?"

"Among other people, someone that's real. Someone whose love I have felt and not from a dream. I thought that she would die because I wasn't strong enough to protect her. I have let her down before and didn't want to do it again. So I stayed away, hoping she would become strong enough to do for herself what I couldn't do for her."

Serena looked at Darien and realized he was talking about her.

"Why Darien, why did you abandon her?"

"Because I love her and if her death was caused by my lack of strength…I would have killed myself."

"…"

"Hey, here we are. You have a great day Serena."

Darien reached down and kissed her on the cheek. While distracted by his act, he slipped something in her briefcase and walked away. She stared at him until he reached the end of the block, he turned and waved at her. She smiled slightly and returned the gesture before walking into class.

End chapter

Ohh, did I end on a good note. Is this the light at the end of the tunnel? I hope you enjoyed both chapters. And that you will review. The song Darien sings is 'Show Me the Way Back To Your Heart' by Brian McKnight. It's found on his third CD "Anytime". READ MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE. And I have started writing my Sailor Moon/ Dragon Ball Z crossover. Look for it in January.

Ja ne

Dove


	10. Chapter 11- The lost of Trust

Hello. I have lifted the hiatus from this story. I got my focus back and churned out another chapter. I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter, but writing about romance is very difficult. And I wanted to have a story that is evenly written from start to finish. So enough of the chatter, you've waited long enough! Thank you for reading and please review!

****

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

__

By Crystaldove

Chapter 11

Serena walked into class and nodded to Miss H. She looked at her student and noticed that her disposition had slightly improved. Serena took her seat by the window and was surprised to see flowers growing around the still. Several baby birds also perched themselves on the still and kept her company. Paladin watched the princess from his perch and with his mind-link to Darien was able to let him see what he was seeing. He noted that there was a change in her now common despondent appearance. 

"So you have convinced Darien to try to win Serena's heart this time. How is he going to do that?"

Mina had told Andrew of what transpired after her talk with Darien yesterday.

"I don't know, he is so complex and Serena is in such deep emotional pain. He said that he wants to romance her…whatever that means, by his standards."

"Well I did see him walking her to school today. She didn't run from him if that indicates anything."

"It's a start, I want to help, but then again, Darien needs to do this on his own."

"Uh Mina, school isn't out yet, how come you're here?"

"Huh, oh well, I cut my last period. How else could I tell you this undisturbed and unseen?"

"It's not like no one knows about this breakup Mina. But I guess I understand your…uh reasoning."

"I knew you would Drew!"

The school bells sounded signaling the end of the day, for those who 'didn't' cut their last periods. Serena walked alone, as her now normal practice. She didn't notice Paladin flying above her, but she did notice the return of the flowers that mirrored her steps and pooled around her feet when she stopped. 

Darien had left his university's campus earlier than usual to meet Serena. She was so intent she was on walking that she didn't notice him approach her.

"Good afternoon Serena. How are you today?"

"Huh, oh Darien…I'm ok."

"Are you sure, you seem to be thinking about something."

Serena stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before looking down and remember the flowers at her feet.

"Do you know about these flowers Darien, they follow me wherever I go."

"They are drawn to you, not that I can blame them, you have that way with everything." 

"Why did you say that?"

"Because one thing of beauty deserves another."

Darien held up his hand and a few birds landed in his palm. 

"Even the creatures of my planet are entranced by you."

The birds flew out of his palm and landed on her shoulders and outstretched hands.

"Darien why…"

"Shh, let me treat you to a sundae."

He placed his hand on the side of her face silencing anything else she had to say. Surprised by his tender action, she let him blindly lead her to Crown.

Mina looked up from her conversation with Andrew to notice the very pair they were discussing heading their way.

"Look Andrew, there they are…together."

Andrew looked up and smiled. Hoping that things would be for the best, he excused himself from Mina to attend to his other customers.

"I don't know about this Darien…I should just go."

"Please Serena, stay I'm not trying anything. I just want us to be friends. Let's have a sundae and then you can go."

"Ok, but don't try anything or I'm gone."

Darien led them to private booth in the back of the fruit parlor and ordered a super hot fudge sundae with two spoons. When their order arrived Serena looked incredulously at Darien.

"Um Darien, I don't eat 'that' much."

"This is for both of us, we are going to share." He said handing her a spoon. "Come on, you can have the cherry."

She timidly took the spoon from his hands and slowly began to eat.

"So Serena, how are things with you and Sammy?"

"Better I guess. He doesn't bug me like he used to. I think my parents finally talked to him or something."

"That's great. How is your um father?"

"He's a lot quieter now. I mean he only fusses once a day, which is a vast improvement from the many times he used to."

By the time the sundae was finished, Darien found out there was a lot about Serena he didn't know. She was the one who would ask these types of questions about him. And if he found out anything, it was because she volunteered the information. 

He knew he loved her, her smile, her personality, her kindness, the way she would look at him and comfort him when he was feeling low. He loved the way she would touch his face before giving in to her desire to kiss the life out of him. 

Darien was brought out of his thinking by the constant calling of his name.

"Darien, it's getting late. I need to go home."

"Uh ok let me walk you."

"No that's alright. Thanks for the sundae."

"Your welcome. Uh can I see you again?"

"I don't know Darien, maybe."

Serena stood and waved goodbye to Darien and then to Andrew and left the arcade. As soon as she left, Andrew and Mina quickly rushed to Darien's booth and began to pump him for information. 

"How did it go?"

"How did you get her here?"

"Does this mean you two are back together?"

"Whoa! One question at a time. I met her on the way here. I learned about her; things I never knew. And last, no we aren't back together.

While Darien was talking to Andrew and Mina, the others entered the arcade.

"Hey girls, you will never guess what just happened."

Mina said while sliding down to give the others room to sit.

"What."

"Darien and Serena just finished their first date!"

"Really, that's great! So how did it go?"

'Here we go again.' Darien thought as he realized that he would have to tell the newcomers everything all over again.

Serena didn't have to head home. Since her breakup with Darien, her parents have been urging her to spend more time with her friends. Usually she would do some research at Central until her curfew, but today she was going to take their advice. She walked towards the shrine thinking the others were there. She hadn't seen the others since training this morning when she decided to cancel the afternoon exercise since they had done very well. 

Raye's grandfather told her that the others had went to the arcade and she returned to find them. She secretly hoped that Darien had left, she didn't think she could handle seeing him again. She walked back inside Crown and heard Raye laughing in the back.

'Their here with Darien? What's going on?'

Serena leaned closer and heard Darien telling the girls and Andrew about their date. She scrunched her nose in confusion.

'Why is he telling the others about earlier?'

"Well that's a good start Darien, when are you going to tell her what happened?"

"I told her a little about what happened this morning."

"How did she handle it."

"I don't know, she is still closed off to me."

"Well what do you expect. It's going to take her some time to open up and reveal her feelings to you."

Serena need to process this information. She knew her friends were worried about her, but she felt betrayed to an extent. Everyone knew why Darien had broken up with her. He had given her a vague explanation that she had not had time to process. Now the revelation that her friends knew and had for some time saddened her.

She once again left the parlor, but was seen leaving by Amy. Amy excused herself and went to follow her outside.

"Wait up Serena."

Serena turned and saw Amy advancing towards her.

"We were looking for you."

"How long have you known?"

"Known what?"

"Known about Darien…about why he broke up with me?"

"Uh…"

"That long huh? So all of you have known the reason why I've been in pain and neglected to tell me."

"It's not like that Serena. He was suffering so, drowning in his guilt. We reached out to him…helped him because we knew he still loved you. And if we could help, we would be making you happy again."

"You don't understand."

Serena said walking away. Amy wanted to know what she was talking about, weren't they helping her? They were putting in so much time to help Darien so Serena would be happy again.

"Put yourself in my shoes Amy. 1000 years ago I was madly in love with Endymion. He was killed protecting me and in my guilt, my grief…I killed myself with his very sword. My mother could have healed me but knew I would be in despair without him. So she granted us… all of us a chance to be reborn so our love could exist unhindered. I found all of you…I found my love. We were reborn with new identities and a new chance at life. Darien and I didn't get along… I had a crush on him from the moment I looked into his stormy blue eyes; but he detested me. Then I found out I was Sailor Moon and was swept away by Tuxedo Mask. Whenever he saved me, I used to wish it were Darien. So imagine my surprise and joy to find out it was he the entire time. Then we remember who we were and he was taken from me. We defeated Metallia and my wish for normalcy was misconstrued and we once again became strangers."

" I had to endure his ridicule and scorn when he didn't remember me. I had to watch as he became close with Ann and watched him as he was almost killed due to her jealousy. He finally remembered our past and was looking forward to our future…then he tells me that he doesn't love me. That I am not who I used to be. That he loves Serenity and since I favored her…his feelings were given to me. And now you tell me that you knew, that all of you knew why I have been in pain for the past few months and you didn't tell me because you were helping him get over his guilt because he loves me?"

Serena started Amy squarely in her eyes. Amy saw the hurt and raw emotion that swam in those blue orbs. In their attempt to help Serena, they neglected to relieve her pain. Everyone was sure that all Darien had to do was romance her to win her back; no one remembered that she was never told the entire truth. She didn't know why Darien left her.

"Oh god Serena, we thought he only had to prove his love for you. That is you not Serenity he loves."

"I know Darien doesn't love Serenity. How can he love a figment of his imagination, someone he has never met? But why couldn't he tell me what was wrong?"

"He thought you wouldn't understand…"

"That I am too immature to understand the pain he was going through. That I am incapable of thinking like an adult and wouldn't have been able to grasp the bigger issue."

"No Serena that's not it!"

"Are you sure?"

"He was trying to protect you; he didn't want to hurt you."

"He didn't want to hurt me? What the hell do you think he did? You say he loves me, if he really loved me he wouldn't have put me through emotional hell! Remember that my heart fuels the crystal. What if there was an attack that required its use? His little 'protection' would have gotten me killed. He told me that he abandoned me because he loved me…I didn't say anything then. He said that he was scared that I would have gotten hurt if he got too close. Couldn't he have told me that? He has always been my strength…but I guess I'm not good enough to be his."

"He was having dreams Serena, horrible dreams where you would die because he was with you. We found out that subconsciously that he didn't accept his destiny as easily as you did. We also found the part of him that protects his past, which shielded him from the pain of losing his parents. So we were helping him to accept his identity. And we're helping him to become a stronger warrior. All so he can protect you."

"You are still missing my point Amy. I'm glad that he is coming to terms with his destiny. I'm glad that he is becoming a stronger warrior and that you found the part of him that protects his past. But I have dreams too. Dreams that I am an inadequate warrior, that my mother is ashamed of whom I have become. Dreams where everyone I love is killed. And I dream…of the day that I lost my home, my family, my friends and my love. But did I abandon you; did I make you feel worthless, did I make you feel like your nightmares had become reality? No…I cherished every moment I had with him…just in case my dreams came true. And you know what…they did."

"Serena…I didn't know."

"And you never would have. Yeah I may have cried about menial things, but I am a princess, heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium. I have to be strong, and if that meant putting on fake smiles and joking…it was my duty. It was only until I lost my strength, my rock did I falter and my emotions showed through."

Serena noticed that the others had left Crown and were heading in their direction. She nodded curtly to Amy and left. Raye called out to her several times but Serena kept walking.

"What's going on Amy, you look horrible?"

Amy turned and wiped the tears that had fallen down her face. She noticed that Darien was with them and really didn't want to tell the others with him around.

"It had something to do with me Amy?"

"Yes it did Darien. I don't think I can say it though."

The others looked at Darien with worry. For as upset as Amy was, they knew whatever she had to say would not be good.

"I can handle it."

"Are you sure Darien because I couldn't handle it."

She saw him nod to continue and she gave them a shortened version of what happened.

"I think Serena overheard us talking. She asked how long we knew about the real reason for the breakup."

Amy saw Mina's eyes widen. They had discussed this fact when they first started working with Darien. Luna had assured them that Serena had found some project that was occupying her time at Central and wasn't too concerned. But mentioned that on several occasions Serena was trying to reach them and no one could be found.

"She is glad that we are helping you with your issues concerning your destiny Darien. She is also pleased that you are training with us to become stronger."

"You're stalling Amy…just tell me what she said."

"She said in your attempt to protect her from your fears…you could have gotten her killed. That she has dreams too. She described things that make yours seem like a pleasant memory. While you dreamt only of her, she would dream of all of us, Queen Serenity and the fall of the Silver Millennium. She dreamt of us dying, of her failing as a warrior and yes Darien, she dreamt of you leaving her."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"I didn't think she would understand."

"I defended you and she was right. She said that you think of her as a child, incapable of understanding anything of importance, like a conversation or relationship. She said that you were her strength…her rock, without you her heart was in shambles and if there was a crisis…the crystal would have been useless. She wished that you would depend of her like she did on you. We were so convinced that the problem was that you didn't express your feelings for her. We never thought about telling her the truth…not that abridged version you gave her."

"She doesn't trust you Darien. How can she when you view her as a child? For that matter, how can she trust us?"

"What are you saying Amy?"

"She's saying that what we did was no better than what Darien did Lita. We think of her as being so fragile that she wouldn't have been able to understand the truth. So we just covered it up to protect her…acted like it never happened and hoped she would forget all about it. Then she could reunite with Darien and move on…"

While everyone was listening to Mina, Amy noticed how pale Darien's face had gotten. She knew he was in shock but there was nothing she could do. Now they had a bigger problem on their hands…how to regain Serena's trust?

Mina called an emergency meeting that night with Luna and Artemis and informed them on what happened. Andrew was in attendance as well and realized that everyone knew what the problem was except the person who was directly involved. Luna felt the most guilty since she had watch her ward in the moments where she revealed her true grief. Mina felt that she should have sensed those feelings too but realized she was too attuned to Darien to notice the underlining emotions that Serena felt. Raye expressed as Serena's closest friend that she should have picked up on those emotions in her daily meditation.

"If Serena wanted us to know how she was feeling, she would have told us." Lita responded. "Remember how amazed we were when we found out how well of a fight she is and how she can do things we can only dream of. Luna, remember how you were telling us about how she was working on the computers at Central like she created them or something. There are a lot of things about her we just don't know. Either she didn't tell us or we failed to notice them. She watched all of us die…twice, but did we ever think of the effect that had on her? Did any of you see if she was ok after we regained our memories? She's a lot stronger than any of us give her credit for."

Up until this point Darien hadn't said anything. He thought that Amy was being dramatic and never would have guessed what she told them.

"I'm sorry everyone. Not only have I ruined the trust she had in me, I have ruined the trust she had in you. I wanted to tell her, I wanted to draw off her strength…but I didn't think she would have understood. She would have fought to keep us together…she would have fought. I'm the one who gave up on her…she never would have given up on me. Thank you for what you've done for me, but it appears to have been in vain. Serena will never take me back now."

"Darien don't say that! You can't give up!"

"I gave up when I let my fears control me and let her go…thank you for helping me. Here Luna." He said handing her his communicator. "Change this back to the original. It's not fair for me to know when she transforms. I had that ability once and lost it because I didn't trust her."

"Darien you can't me that, what if she needs you?"

"Does she really need me now? She's drawing on her own strength; she doesn't need mine. I must go; I'll see you girls later. Andrew, I'll see you after class tomorrow."

Andrew and the others watched as he grabbed his coat and left. Checking his watch, Andrew noticed how late it was and bid the others good night.

"What are we going to do now?"

"What can we do. If anything we've made things worse."

"Mina!"

"Serena doesn't trust us or Darien. All of us view her as a fragile child. Things have gone from bad to worse."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Nothing…we have given Darien all the help he needs. He knows what his problem is and has to figure out how to solve it. We have our own problem. We have to show Serena that we care for her and respect her. And we must prove to her that we view her as our peer not just a princess whom we protect."

****

End chapter

Well I hope that satisfied your craving for an angsty-romance. Now if you are patient, the next installment of **_'A Tangent in the Future'_** is due out in the next few days. Please click on my name to read my other stories and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and send me many reviews!

Dove


	11. Chapter 12- The truth about Serena

Hello everyone! I know that some of you have been waiting patiently for the next installment and I was up until 4 am writing this chapter. I'm sorry for not responding to some of you. To my dear friend Hell's Hauntress, I'm sorry for not being able to read your next installments of your Digimon story. I have to be in a certain mood to read that level of angst. I will get to it as soon as I can. I was reading the reviews of my stories a while ago and noticed that someone questioned the originally of the plot of Tangent in the Future…which is being worked on. They said that I wasn't sticking to the anime plot line and that would make my piece and original work…uh, I'm not going to mention this persons' name but how I interpreted your response with quoting from the anime…you seem to believe that the anime is the original. Sorry race fans, but to be technical…the ANIME IS A FANFIC of the original manga. (spoiler alert) There were no rainbow crystals in season 1. Alan and Ann are figments of overactive imaginations in season 2…and there wasn't amnesia or a break-up…need I go on? Whew, with that said: 

__

This work encompasses characters that are not of my own creation. This story has elements that are not product of Toei Animation or Kodansha Ltd. The background story is based on the anime, with emotions showcased in the original manga created by the most honorable Naoko Takeuchi. I do lay claims to original characters or situations and Paladin is mine.

Thank you for your support and reviews…on with the show!

****

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

__

By Crystaldove

Chapter 12

How do you regain someone's trust?

This question percolated throughout the minds of the team as they gathered at Central. The cats and Paladin were told of the situation and all looked grimly at their wards.

"It's my fault. I know how much secrets bother her." Luna admitted. "Artemis, do you remember when I said that her behavior was familiar to me somehow?"

"Yeah."

"The last time she shut herself off like that was when the Queen wouldn't tell her the details surrounding her fathers' death. I remember her pleading with the Queen for the truth, but she was refused. It didn't help that the rest of us knew. We agreed that in order to better protect her, she should be left in the dark about certain things…told her she was too young to understand. She argued that the others weren't that much older than her, yet they knew about something they didn't have any right to know about. Serenity still didn't tell her, but what she didn't know was that the princess had the ability to read thoughts. If something was troubling someone she was close to a great deal, she would be able to pick up on their despair…oh my goodness Darien…"

"She knew…she knew about my dreams the whole time." Darien interjected. "That's why she continued to plead with me for the truth. Now wonder she's been so indifferent towards me lately and it didn't help that the others knew the reason behind them…that's what she meant by how long the others knew. She wasn't talking about the dreams, she meant the reason why I was having them."

The others looked at him as he placed his head in his hands.

"She saw what I did and lived through my pain. She is always been waiting for me to come to her…and I let her down. What else happened with her and the queen?"

"They had disagreements, Serenity kept telling her that she was too young to understand. She shocked all of us when after one grand argument… told us everything that happened to her father. She said it was a wonder that her mother would want to share the secrets of the crystal with some as naïve and immature as her, when she couldn't tell her how her father died."

__

Flash- Silver Millennium

__

"Serenity, you must understand that I did this for your own good. I didn't want you to be plagued with the details of his absence…"

"He was killed in a battle! What was so hard about knowing that? Instead you let me think that my father abandoned me."

"Of course not sweetie…"

"No mother, I am not this child that you or the rest of this court view me as being…I am a few years shy of my coming of age and my mother treats me like a child just weaned. No matter, I don't view you in the same light anymore; how can I when our relationship is based on secrets and lies? You are no longer a mother to me…you are just my Queen and the others my guard. Good day your highness…"

End flash

Luna remembered what happened that day when she lost her wards trust before. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Things changed then, she closed herself off to her mother and the rest of us. After session the girls tried to appeal to her, saying that it was an order from the queen. Serenity countered asking who did they pledge loyalty to…said that if we, the girls, Artemis and I, couldn't trust that she was capable and mature enough to handle the truth about 'her' father, then she couldn't trust that our relationship with her was real."

"She became our liege that day and a few months later she met you…"

Raye finished for the emotional Luna. She looked at Darien with tears in her eyes. He was surprised to see the wound still fresh in their hearts.

"The damage was never repaired…we were trying to regain her trust…all of us, but the Dark Kingdom attacked and destroyed our chance to do so. And what did we do with our second chance…betrayed her trust again."

"Don't be that hard on yourselves…it wasn't intentional then and it's not now. But you must accept that your opinion of her hasn't helped this situation any."

The others looked at Paladin, who for most of this meeting seemed to be disinterested, but on the contrary; he was digesting all the information.

"You said this behavior was familiar Luna. I would suspect that she was dealing with all the pain that Darien was putting her through and because he didn't confide in her, she closed herself off. Is that what happened last time?"

"Yes, she went into this vegetative state before she admitted that she already knew the truth about her father."

"When you met her, you thought of her klutzy, lazy, stupid and immature. She was just an inadequate warrior who had to have been chosen out of pity by the Queen. She couldn't fight, almost got killed every time and cried during battles…right? But have you ever placed yourselves in her shoes? She was just a young girl who was thrown into a battle she didn't know anything about. She didn't know how to fight, unlike you, she didn't have past warrior training or a need for self-defense in this time. She is the first Sailor Moon, the queen didn't fight and the princess didn't have to. She fought alone with only Tuxedo Mask saving her when needed and Luna yelling commands from the distance before the rest of you were awakened." 

"You all have strengths that contribute to the team. You knew where she was lacking and instead of trying to help her, you criticized her. You continually pointed out her faults and when she attempted to make an effort to become a better warrior, you put her down worse and she stopped trying. When Darien broke up with her, she was put to an all time low and you assumed that the only thing that would make her happy was getting her back with him. And that's what you did, something she couldn't. How do you think she felt knowing that the only reason Darien was even talking to her was because her friends convinced him to? You did something she wasn't able to do…once again you knew something she should have. Her private relationship with Darien now includes five people and three animals."

"Her life isn't an equation that needs to be solved or a strategy that is followed through. It's not a challenge that needs to be met, a passage interpreted or theory that needs to be proven. Serena's life has become a series of trials full of unattainable goals, in which she receives little of no encouragement. Before Darien's dreams… she spent all of her time doing things to please all of you. She couldn't be scholastic failure because Amy would frown on her, Raye would belittle her and Darien would be ashamed of her. She couldn't be weak, not with Sailor V and the strength of Jupiter grimacing upon her. And she had to be graceful and respectful…just like her calling dictated…right Luna. The only one who didn't say anything was Artemis and that was because what else 'was' there to complaint about?"

"But for all of her failures…as you so graciously pointed out …how many times did you praise her for saving your butts? Oh, you know when she got in the line of fire to protect you. No you just said she was ditzy and clumsy and would cause one of you to get killed. When she almost died fighting Beryl and reversed the curse of Metallia? You said that her infatuation with Darien got the others sacrificed. How about when she wished to bring you back or fought alone because you didn't feel that she was capable of leading the team. You said that if she were able to protect the world, you wouldn't be needed. For someone who never wanted to fight in the first place…I'd say she's done a hell of a job. "

"She is a great warrior." Mina pointed out.

"And you don't see the problem with that?"

At the nods of the others, Paladin spread his wings in frustration and continued.

" First of all, she wasn't meant to fight. For someone who didn't remember the princess Luna, how did you know to find Sailor Moon? Or even that one existed? And when it came to reawaking everyone… how come you went to the princess instead of the protectors? I know that she is very powerful…more so than her mother. And Sailors, don't think you received an upgrade only because the enemy has gotten tougher…you got it because she has become stronger, thus more of a target. You got a power boost to keep up with her. If it were meant for her to be the ultimate warrior, there wouldn't be a need for any of you (AN: Sailor Cosmos spoiler)."

The others gasped at this statement and the implications of what the Terran guardian was hitting home.

"Let's review your theory, shall we? You think that Serena faked being klutzy in order for you to get practice as a team. So you would know how to protect the world in case something happened to her…but that's false."

"How do you know about this Paladin?" Amy asked.

"I have my ways…" If anyone took the time to see where the bird was looking at that statement, they would have noticed a pair of magenta eyes that faded from view.

"First of all, you were right on some things. Princess Serenity's appearance was altered to fool the enemy; she was given a more contemporary look to blend in with the population. Your guess Lita was interesting…being clumsy so the enemy would least suspect her. After she became Sailor Moon, she did exaggerate her klutziness to fool anyone that might have recognized her as Serena. But no, she didn't know she was the princess until after my liege was injured. She did know of the princess and knew that she had the crystal…"

"That's why she didn't care about losing the rainbow crystals to Zoicite!"

"Correct my prince, for her safety a stronger block was placed on her because she was dreaming about you, rather Endymion. And it would have been a matter of time before she figured out that he was you and she was the missing princess. Now as far as her training, she would receive lessons in her dreams so she was mostly awake for the entire night. This is why she was late to school, she never fell asleep until about five a.m. unless there was an attack. This is also why the poor thing fell asleep in class…she was suffering from serious sleep depravation. In her lessons, she was getting training on things Luna didn't know of, like healing herself. So you were correct on that. Serena can heal herself. Using her wands have a recoil that burn her. After Darien broke up with her…she began studying the crystal even more and discovered something about it and herself…she removed the last blocks placed on her. After she did that, she remembered where the warrior training programs were stored on Central's computers. No Luna, she didn't build it, but she did program portions of it."

"Why did you think she wouldn't have understood you…if you just told her the truth Darien?"

"It's just some things are harder for her to understand."

"You mean in comparison to you. Your opinion of her is based on your abilities. You've set this standard based upon yourselves…and with your abilities growing, she would never meet your standards. If you only thought about it…then answers you've been seeking have always been within reach."

Paladin looked at the assembly and noticed the confusion on their faces.

"I've given you all the answers except one."

Amy racked her brain for the missing 'equation'.

'Klutzy, stupid, lazy and immature…Raye told us she has been getting lessons afterschool from Miss H, she didn't understand, so she isn't stupid or lazy. We viewed her as immature because we compared her to ourselves…she comes from a stable background, and is mature for her age. She's regained knowledge through training or the removal of mental blocks…removing blocks…'

"That's it!" Amy shouted after a lengthy conversation with herself.

"What's it?"

"What Paladin is talking about. Everything we've questioned over the past weeks concerning Serena has been answered except one. We assumed she was lazy, didn't want to study, but she really didn't understand and now is getting tutored. We saw her as immature because her background is different from ours. She comes from a stable home. She didn't have to forgo her childhood like Lita and Darien after their parents died. Or dedicate herself to higher calling like Raye. She didn't have the world watching her every move like Mina when she was V and didn't have to adjust to a parents' divorce like I did. She's not immature for her age; we are too mature ours. And she did grow up over night after she became Sailor Moon…even more so than the rest of us because she looked death in the face and won. The only thing we haven't figured out is…"

"Why she's such a klutz?"

"Thank you Raye. It's simple, so simple that even Mina can understand."

"Hey!"

"She is Sailor Moon… Lita is strong because it's a trait of her heritage as the Princess of Jupiter…"

"The moon has no gravity." Darien completed for Amy. "Serenity use to trip a lot when she came to visit me. The gravity of earth was too heavy for her until she figured out a way to withstand or repel it."

"That's why we haven't seen her fall!" Mina surmised. "Serena figured out the way to withstand the earth's gravity this time!"

"Why are you doing this to yourself Princess?"

"Doing what Pluto?"

Serena was sitting at the park, watching the sun set.

"Why must you put yourself in this realm of despair? You know they didn't mean keeping this from you."

"You knew why Darien left me and couldn't tell me because you're forbidden. I knew he was having dreams, but he never let me close enough to him to ask him…to help him. He told the others something he should have told me! They all thought that I couldn't understand. Do you know how that makes me feel? Why can't anyone see me for who I am, not even my own mother? To know the man that I've told every fear…every desire…every feeling to, couldn't tell me why he feared being with me. Oh I know now…it's weighed on him. I now he was afraid that being with me could cause my death. I should thank him, with his rejection… I've found myself, but no one should have gone through what I have to do so. I know so little about him…he didn't trust me with his childhood, the pain he experienced at the orphanage, the rejection of the other children. Oh, but my guard knows…they know more about him than I will ever know."

"Princess, he didn't tell them, they saw his thoughts."

"Which means he opened his heart to them…"

"He loves you."

"And when did he tell me this? The only acknowledgement I've received from him is his love for Serenity."

"And you are Serenity."

"Yes, I am Serenity, but…Darien has never said he loved me. Never said, 'I love you, Serena'. And that's for the best…if the man I love can trust me with his feelings, then maybe we are better off without each other…"

Pluto's eyes narrowed in thought and they widened suddenly. Serena was right, Darien has told her that he loved the princess many times, but never said that he loved Serena. He's never told Serena what she meant to him. She materialized and caressed her princess' face…fearful due to the lack of tears.

"Princess…it has to get better."

"Don't worry about me Pluto…I'm just fine."

The meeting at Central broke up shortly after they realized how and why Serena changed. They were still at an impasse. No one could figure out how to start the task of regaining Serena's trust and friendship.

When Serena got home, her parents noticed that she had once again become depressed and decided to take her out for the evening. A new kareoke bar had opened up and they had tried to coax her into performing a song. This club was different because if kareoke wasn't your thing, you could sing with the house musician. 

Andrew saw Serena and her family there. He had received the condensed version of the meeting from the girls and was going to find Darien. He noticed that he didn't have to look to far because Darien was standing a few windows down from him. He grabbed him by the arm and hauled him inside. For a strange reason, the girls showed up too…at different times. It seemed like some unknown…make that unseen force brought them there. The noticed Serena, then Andrew and Darien but chose to remain in the back. 

The house musician was the same gentleman who helped at the T & A school coffeehouse and noticed Serena in attendance. He got the mike and began to speak.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Thank you for coming to our little club. I'm hope that you are enjoying yourselves. I see that everyone that has performed has done so via kareoke, but no one seems to have the guts to sing with me. But I do see someone that would, I hope you don't mind me bringing you out Serena…"

Serena looked up and almost choked on her drink. She then realized she knew the gentlemen speaking to her and she shook her head no.

"Well if you don't mind, then why don't you come and sing something for us."

The crowd cheered her on and her family said that they wanted to hear her sing, since they missed the last time. Serena relented and walked on stage. She didn't know that her teammates were in attendance.

She was wearing track pants and a zipped up matching jacket…her hair was in a messy bun but to Darien, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Well this isn't a song, it's a poem I wrote…but it can go with music." 

She leaned in to the pianist and gave him a key and she began to hum until he caught on. While she sung, she reflected on her life, past and present…

__

I was a wayward child

With the weight of the world

That I held deep inside

****

'Be proud of the fact that you are a princess and the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!'

__

Life was a winding road

And I learned many things

Little ones shouldn't know

****

'Our duty was to protect the Silver Crystal and vanish evil from Earth…

to watch over and guide Her people on the path of good'

But I close my eyes

Steady my feet on the ground

Raised my head to the sky

And though time's rolled by

Still I feel like that child

As I look at the moon

Maybe I grew up

A little too soon

Funny how once can learn

To grow numb to the madness

And block it away

****

'She's been so unresponsive lately…it's like she's in shock or something.'

I left the worst unsaid

Let it all dissipate

As I tried to forget

****

'And that's for the best…if the man I love can trust me with his feelings, 

then maybe we are better off without each other…'

But I close my eyes

Steady my feet on the ground

Raised my head to the sky

And though time's rolled by

Still I feel like that child

As I look at the moon

Maybe I grew up

A little too soon

Nearing the edge

Oblivious I almost

Fell right over

****

'We have to defeat the Dark Kingdom! We have to save him! If not, his body will melt…

NO ENDYMION!'

__

A part of me

Will never be quite able

To feel stable

****

'Princess, snap out of it…we will save him!'

__

The woman-child falling inside

Was on the verge of fading

Thankfully I

Woke up in time

****

'How many times have I woke up crying?'

__

Guardian angel I

Sail away on the ocean 

With you by my side

****

'Queen Serenity, in my past life… she was my mother'

__

Orange clouds roll by

Then burn into your image

And you're still alive

You're always alive

****

'This time find happiness Serenity, with the one you love'

__

But I close my eyes

Steady my feet on the ground

Raised my head to the sky

And though time's rolled by

Still I feel like that child

As I look at the moon

Maybe I grew up

A little too soon

As the song came to a close the club filled with applause. As Serena stepped off stage, she didn't notice the others as they left.

'I tried to find happiness this time…but all I found is that no one still believes in me…'

End chapter

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I did writing it. For all of you who don't know, the song 'Close My Eyes' is by Mariah Carey. It's on her 'Butterfly' c.d. When I started writing this, I was listing to several disks trying to find the best songs. I feel this song screams Serena…especially if you have read the entire manga series. I hope the can listen to all the songs that I have placed in several chapters. They convey the raw emotion that I try to create in this story. Well don't just sit there…REVIEW!!

Dove


	12. Chapter 13- Senshi Truth

I know, I'm updating this story! I told you I was having extreme writers' block on this so put it on hiatus. Now you may be wondering why I haven't updated Tangent or Homicide…well, at this moment, I didn't have 115 reviews for Tangent. Yeah I have 114 as of Friday, but I was asking for 115…well I hoped for it, but now I am asking for 20 reviews for this story to put the number over 100. I am working on Tangent and this story is almost completed, so is that number too much to ask for?? I think not. Please review.

Can Love That's Lost Be Found?

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 13

The next few days were somber for Darien and the girls, they saw Serena occasionally and when she noticed any of them, she would just nod politely and walk off. Whenever she saw Darien, she would turn and walk away. Darien was so saddened by this that he began to avoid her. But he made sure that Paladin would keep his keen eyes on her. 

Paladin watched her for about two weeks after this and noticed that she was falling deeper in her depression. The other girls either out of respect or grief kept a further distance from her too. Luna called them together one afternoon to try to rectify the situation.

"I'm glad you got here so quickly. Things aren't going well with our princess. We've all noticed that she has become more despondent and distant from us. And I'm afraid that things haven't gotten any better."

The others shook their heads in agreement. All of their attempts to communicate with Serena were rejected. Artemis wasn't in attendance; he was visiting Darien and Paladin. Both guardians were trying to get him to talk to her.

"Darien, we understand you feel guilt from this situation, but you must try to talk to her."

"What's the use…"

"What's the use!" Screamed Artemis. "Your happiness, her happiness…the balance of the universe! The moon may revolve around the Earth, but without the moon, the Earth falls into darkness. So you see, you need her love, her light…you need her."

"You say that like I don't know it Artemis. I love her so much, even in my deepest denial, she kept me grounded. I've caused her so much pain and now I've cost her, her friendship with the others. I don't deserve her…if anything I will make sure that she understands the others did no wrong by her."

"If I may interject sire, the others aren't your concern. It's not like they were sworn, by you, to secrecy… they handled themselves in the way they saw fit. They have admitted that it was their consensus that the princess wouldn't have cared to know the circumstances around your breakup. Everyone, including myself, thought that reuniting you with her was the most important thing and from this we all disregarded her fears. They will have to work out their problems with the princess on their own accord. But you must make amends with the princess."

Artemis sighed, he knew Paladin was right, but it was still painful to hear. He had also disregarded Serena's feelings and her right to know her loves' problems. 

"Luna is meeting with the girls, I think I'm going to join them."

Artemis didn't wait for a reply and Darien barely noticed his departure.

"What can I do Paladin?"

"Well, Serena feels betrayed from the fact that the others knew things you have never told her. Yes, I know they delved into your subconscious, but you opened yourself to them…it was like telling them verbally."

"So you're saying to earn her trust, I need to tell her something that no one else knows?"

"Well something like that, but that would be impossible since you have revealed all your secrets."

"Not exactly, the girls think that my subconscious personified itself because I was ashamed that I couldn't save my parents, so I didn't deserve the right to remember them. I can regain my memory anytime I want to. Once I come to terms with something that happened to me, I will feel worthy to merge with Mamoru."

Paladin looked at his charge with astonished eyes.

"You mean that you knew about your memory block, that it wasn't caused subconsciously?"

"No…I used to always dream about the past. I'm sure Serena did too…that's how she was able to advance in her skills and abilities in what seemed to be overnight."

"Sire, I don't think you shouldn't be telling me this…you need to find the princess. Telling her of this development could start the trusting process again."

Artemis walked to the shrine in deep thought. How could they start the healing process with Serena? Their intentions were good, trying to repair the broken hearts of two people, but they knew information that Serena didn't. This gave them a kinship with Darien that she didn't have. The thing that hurt Serena most, he assumed, was the fact they knew more about Darien than she did. The Terran Prince is notorious for his secrecy and Serena was the only one he told 'anything'…that is until now. 

He silently walked up the shrine steps and padded towards Raye's bedroom where the others were meeting. He listened outside for a moment and noticed that it was very quite inside. He was afraid that he missed the meeting, when her heard one of the girls' sighs.

"Artemis, how did things go with Darien?"

"I left before we got too far. Paladin said something that hit home, something I couldn't endure listing to, so I left. Have you come up with anything?"

"No, I have been trying to see things from Serena's point of view. I understand how she's feeling. I know how I would feel if my friends knew something about me and didn't tell me. We probably made her feel that we respect Darien and his feelings more than hers."

"That's not true Lita…"

"Is it Amy? Before all this happened, how did we treat her compared to Darien? When they first broke up, did we empathize with her? I more than anyone know how it feels to be brokenhearted, but we ignored her. And when we finally realized that she was hurting by this, her despair was too far gone. We knew that Darien needed help, instead of trusting Andrew to help him…we put ourselves where we shouldn't have gone."

"We did it to help Serena!"

"Did we, or did we do it to help ourselves? Truthfully, deep down we've resented what Serena has become because of this…stronger, smarter, spiritual, graceful…all the things that we are and had more of compared to her. We went to Darien with the hope that if they got back together, she would return to her former self…"

"And we would regain our superiority over her…even with her being the Supreme Princess…"

"There would always be a need for us in her life…"

"And we would never be alone again."

Paladin was at the window; he left shortly after Artemis to leave Darien with his thoughts. He overheard all that was said and decided to speak his wisdom to the group…

"Why didn't you tell Serena about Darien's problems?"

"Paladin, how long have you been here?"

"That's not the issue here, my question is…"

"I guess we kept it secret in order to have something over her…"

"She surpassed us in everything…so not telling her about Darien, would give us an advantage over her."

"Listen to yourselves, jealous of your liege! This is what happened to Endymion's guard… you are on the same path to damnation as they were. They were jealous of his power and his abilities, but were never truly aware of the great burden he carried."

"What are you talking about Paladin. Endymion's guards were children of his parents' friends. Our course they were jealous of the Prince's power…"

"Actually, they had more power than all of you. The friends of the King and Queen were Dukes and Duchesses…which make the generals ducal heir's…"

"We're princesses Paladin… how could they have more power than us? And why would we be jealous?"

"I know you are lesser princesses of the solar system. What king would let his heir protect the their planet? Your father's were the second or third born…and never would have received the crown due to your cousins and their children. Queen Serenity knew this and decided that you should be guards and companions to her daughter. This was due to the fact that you were her daughter's age and got along well with her. You got positions, you got regions, and in the case of the death of your first cousins'…since you were the planets' senshi…you would get the crown."

"That's not true…your lying!!"

"I speak the truth; I told you that I knew many things. I became knowledgeable on the customs of the Moon when I visited there with the prince. I also learned many things after I resuming my true form…"

"He's right…"

"Amy?"

"It's all in the computers at Central…I've known for a while, that's why I didn't tell her. Why didn't I just talk about it with her, tell her of my fears…why didn't any of us?"

Luna adjourned the meeting after that. Instead of finding the solution to their problems, they have discovered the root of it. Simply, they were all jealous of what Serena had become.

The rest of the afternoon, they all kept to themselves. Artemis walked Luna to Central, since she was ashamed to return to Serena's. Lita took a stroll through the park and saw Serena in the distance. At first she thought about approaching her but remembered their admissions from earlier…overwhelmed in her guilt, she ran home.

Paladin had left Darien alone in his thoughts. So much weighted on his heart. Darien sat looking out his window. He felt compelled to walk on his balcony. He looked out and saw Lita entering the park across the street. He watched as she stated in the distance, he followed her line of sight and saw his angel standing by a fountain. He watched as Lita began to approach then turn and run away. 

'Poor Lita…I wish the others didn't have to go through this. But Paladin is right…I didn't make them keep my secrets, my thoughts or my dreams. I assumed they would have told her. My love, you need to trust someone…I need to tell you everything.'

Darien walked back into his apartment and turn on his stereo. Happy songs played for an hour and Darien cursed the joy emanating from his radio. Across town the others tried to find something to take their minds off of their problems. They also found solace in their radios, while they reflected on what Paladin told them. 

__

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,

When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.

Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.

**** __

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.

When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)

If you feel like letting go, (hold on)

When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.

Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.

If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,

When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

Well, everybody hurts sometimes,

Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.

And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.

Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on

****

"What do you do, when there's nothing to hold on to?"

Five thoughts chorused throughout Minato-ku. How could they repair the damage they forged themselves. Darien reached up and turned off the radio. After walking back to his balcony, he discovered that Serena hadn't left her spot by the fountain and decided that now was the perfect time to tell her the complete truth.

****

End chapter

I know that this is really short, especially since I haven't updated this since December…but there is another chapter, so go read it!

__

Everybody Hurts is by R.E.M.


	13. Chapter 14- Past guilt, future hope

__

Note at the bottom

Can Love That's Lost Be Found?

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 14

"Serena can I talk to you?"

She looked up from her perch and saw Darien standing behind her.

"I'm not in the mood for another emotional rollercoaster from you Darien. I know I am at a public place, but I would like to be left alone."

"I'm not here to try to force you to do something you're not ready for…I just want to tell you something."

Serena sighed and turned weary eyes to directly face him.

"I'm listening…"

Darien took a seat by her on the fountain and exhaled deeply.

"Before I begin, I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. What I did was in your best interest. I needed to distance myself from you…I thought being with you would have caused your death… just like I caused the death of my parents."

"Darien, don't try to make a fool of me. Even I know that they died in a car accident."

"I told you there was an accident, yet, I didn't tell you why it happened."

"How could you? You lost your memory after that. Look Darien…" She said gathering her things. "You don't have to relieve these painful memories in the name of confessing your past to me. If you wanted me to know about you, you would have told me long before now."

Darien had gathered the courage and if she left, knew he would never tell her.

"I didn't lose my memory because of the accident, I made myself forget!"

"What?"

"I need to tell you what happened that day. Please listen to me."

Serena saw the despair in his features. Even though he hurt her…she still loved him more than anything. She hesitantly took a seat beside him.

"It was my sixth birthday. My parents planned on taking me into the city for dinner and a day at the circus. We lived on the outskirts of Tokyo, on the other side of Mt Fuji. To get to town, we had to take the mountain pass. I was sitting in the backseat drawing a picture. My mother was curious as to what I was doing and asked to see it. When she reached for it, a gust of wind blew into the car…the picture hit my father and stuck to his face. My mother reached to take it off, when they noticed a truck…my father swerved but it was too late…"

Serena gasped at his admission, she noticed tears streaming down his face. 

"I was distracted him, I should have waited until we stopped. He would have been looking at the road and I wouldn't have lost my parents. So as a punishment to myself, I repressed my memories, created a guardian to protect them. I couldn't live with the guilt, so I didn't deserve the right to know about them."

"Oh Darien…It wasn't your fault, I'm sure of it."

"That's why I hide in the shadows, coming out when I'm sure you need me. I didn't want to be your distraction. So when the dreams came…I knew it was a sign that I was cursed and if I continued being in your life, I would get you killed…just like my parents."

Tears streamed down Serena's face, making it difficult for her to speak.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I wanted you to know the truth…I didn't leave you because of my dreams. I left you because of my guilt. I've been so afraid that I will do the same thing to you that I did to my parents. I won't be responsible for your death."

Darien looked away from what he thought would have been disgust. The pain that wound created plus his guilt from hurting Serena swallowed him up. He got up abruptly…Serena was digesting all that he had told her and turned to comfort him when he got up and ran away."

"Darien…wait."

Darien stopped and turned slightly…and looked back.

"I'm sorry Serena, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. I love you too much to let that happen."

Darien continued to walk off and left Serena with her thoughts.

'He's been dealing with this pain all this time…oh Darien, why didn't you tell me? There has to be something I can do for him.'

Serena returned home and ran straight into her fathers' office/study.

"Dad is there any way I can find an old accident report?"

"What type of accident?"

"A car accident. It happened about 14 years ago on the Michiba pass."

"Hmm, I remember that accident. That was my first assignment when I worked at the paper. I have the information right here."

"You did…you do?"

"Yes, why are you asking about it?"

"My…uh 'friend' was in that accident, he was the only survivor."

"That guy is the Chiba kid? I thought he seemed familiar, but he wasn't the only survivor."

"Huh?"

Serena's father was looking in an old box while talking to her. At the statement he pulled up a folder that contained the accident report and some other documents.

"No, the guy driving the truck survived too, he is in jail, but he lived."

Serena was too busy scanning the report to respond to her father. He gathered his things and left her alone.

__

Child orphaned from fatal car crash

By Ken Tsukino

A six-year boy was orphaned in a crash on Michiba Pass yesterday afternoon. Authorities state that the child's family was traveling east on the pass when they swerved to miss an oncoming westbound 18-wheeler whose driver was under the influence of an illegal substance. The actual cause of the crash was brake failure. The accident ensuing crash could have been prevented if the Sachimo Brake Shop had repaired the break wire of the families automobile as indicated on a receipt found in the glove compartment of the car. Evidence from the crime recreation, showed several attempts to brake from the car as it first tried to avoid the truck and later as it tried to avoid the guardrail in which the car passed through. Further testing show that instead of replacing the brake system in the car, it was reinforced with tar and the line bound with tape. In normal circumstances this would have extended the life of a cars' brakes for another 6 months to a year but in hazardous conditions or repeated forceful braking would have proved faulty…as it did in this accident. The child is now a ward of the state and the Department of Social Services will has chosen to prosecute the driver and the Sachimo Brake shop with vehicular homicide and negligence.

______

__

Orphaned child has amnesia

By Ken Tsukino

Doctors at Tokyo General have issued a statement concerning the child orphaned in a crash earlier last week. Dr. Kenji stated the child has no memory of the accident and is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. This disorder happens after a traumatic event in someone's life. It can reverse itself after time of prevent some from fully regaining their memory for the rest of their lives. According to Dr. Kenji, "It's best that the boy can't remember what happened to him. It is a difficult time to know that your parents are deceased but even harder when one remembers how they died".

_____

__

State awards orphaned child inheritance

By Ken Tsukino

This six-year-old boy that was orphaned in the fatal car crash of his parents late last year, has been awarded a settlement from the accident. The now seven-year-old has been living at an orphanage outside of Tokyo since late August. The state sued the Yokohama Transport, the owner's of the 18-wheeler, for failing to issue drug testing on its employees. This is the second accident of driver Toyama Kochi that stemmed from drug use. Since the beginning of the trial, the company unsuccessfully tried to file for bankruptcy, which would have prevented the company from paying this lawsuit, if the state was successful. The state also prosecuted Sachimo Brake shop and it's outside owner The Hanco Corporation. Before the start of the trial, the shop has been closed and the employee responsible for his negligence has been serving time in the local jail. The child has been awarded an undisclosed settlement that will be given to him as a trust on his 17th birthday.

_______

"It wasn't his fault. He's been living with guilt that shouldn't be his…I got to tell him."

Serena ran out of the study fully intent on fabricating some story to get her out of the house. What she didn't know was that her father was passing by the study when he heard her speak. He understood her need to reveal this to Darien, even if he felt the guy was too old for his princess.

"Dad, I've got to uh go to Raye's…"

"No you aren't princess, your going to that Chiba boy's place."

"Dad!"

"It's ok, I know you want him to know what happened to him. I may not like the fact you are friends with someone older than you, but there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Serena reached up and hugged her father.

"Thanks for understanding daddy."

Ken drove Serena to Darien's apartment complex. In his head he noted that he had started receiving his trust since he was living the posh Azuba district.

"Honey, did Darien ever tell you how he could afford this?"

Flash

"Darien, you live in a penthouse? How can you afford this?"

"The people at the orphanage said my parents were wealthy or something…I receive an inheritance from their estate."

End flash

"He said he got an inheritance from the estate. I guess they didn't tell him the truth. Daddy, I'm afraid now, should I tell him."

"How would you feel if someone knew something about you, and didn't tell you?"

"I would feel betrayed, like they weren't my real friends."

"I know it's hard for some to say things they know will cause someone pain, but since they are your friends, they would tell you…no matter what."

"I understand daddy…thank you."

Serena bounded out the car telling her father that Darien would walk her back home. It was dark; she looked up to his apartment and saw a faint light coming from his bedroom. Holding the folder tightly to her chest, she ran up the lobby stairs and caught an elevator to his floor.

Darien was sitting in his bedroom talking to Paladin, who was in his robin form. He told his guardian what happened that afternoon and Paladin reluctantly told Darien the reason why the others never told her the truth.

"They're jealous of her? You're saying, the only reason they were helping me was to somehow make Serena become what she used to be? How was I going to do that?"

"Their hope was with you by her side, there wouldn't be a need for her to be assertive or independent. That she would return to the helpless princess that needed her prince and her guard to save her."

"I can't believe this…I really can't believe this! They didn't want to help her, just find another way to hurt her! And I was apart of it…I hurt her again!"

Darien's tirade was interrupted by a pounding at his door.

"It's almost 10 o'clock…I wonder who this could be…Serena?"

"I'm sorry to bother you this late Darien, but can I come in?"

Darien was so dumbfounded by her appearance, that he didn't notice the tears on her face.

"I've been thinking about what you told me…"

"Don't, you should cause yourself any more pain…"

"I know what really happened Darien and it wasn't your fault."

Before he could disagree she thrusted the folder into his hands.

"Just read this."

Darien opened the folder revealing accident reports and several articles from Serena's father. Knowing she wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt him, he read the contents. Serena went to stand on his balcony and noticed a little robin with her.

"Aren't you the cutest thing? I guess I'm barging in on your rest, but I had to give Darien some privacy."

Back inside the apartment, Darien read over the contents of the folder.

'I didn't cause their death…my father was avoiding the truck because it was in our lane.'

He reread the documents a few times over the course of 30 minutes. Serena got concerned and reentered the apartment. She sat silently beside Darien and waited for him to say anything.

"I went with my dad to get the brakes fixed. The mechanic's name was Ryo…he gave me a lollipop after he finished. He never fixed the brakes…"

"Darien?"

"Why Serena, why must I be the one to lose those I love?"

"You haven't lost everyone."

"Who do I have?"

"You have me…"

__

End chapter

****

I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL MY REVIEW COUNT IS OVER 100! YOU GET THAT PEOPLE, I WANT OVER 20 REVIEWS FOR THESE TWO CHAPTERS!

I know that some of you are like where did she get that info from in chapter 13, but I changed the background to make a viable reason for the others' secrecy. I hope you don't flame me for that and please review.

Dove


	14. Chapter 15- Reunited...and it feels so g...

****

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I GOT 24!!

One person reviewed like 5 times so that is cool. I can't remember all the names, I will give personal shouts for chapter 16. Not going to talk long, so read the end notes. Thanks again and review.

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

By _Crystaldove_

Chapter 15

"I have…you?"

Darien looked to see Serena kneel directly below him; she took his hands in hers.

"Yes you do…that's if you'll have me."

Darien took one of his hands from her grasp, and slowly brought it to her face, caressing her cheek.

"Only if you'll have me."

He joined her on the floor and took her face with both hands…they joined in the sweetest of kisses. He was hesitant at first, he didn't want to scare her or rush her into something she wasn't ready for. Serena followed his lead; he only kissed her lips first. Upon seeing that she didn't reject him, he went further by placing light butterfly kisses over her lips. He increased the duration of each kiss eventually tracing her lips with his tongue. Serena gasped at this action which gave Darien the opportunity to slowly place it in her mouth.

Darien was elated by this…he had longed for months to have Serena right were she was. He dropped his hands from her face to her waist and brought her closer to him. Serena's mind was reeling, had Darien ever kissed her like this before. It seemed that he was always holding back, but with the revelation that his years of guilt were over, he could freely give himself to her. 

He kissed her deeply, yet gently. In the duration of the kiss, he pulled her from her position on the floor and placed her in his lap. She sighed contently and her arms wound around his head. She played with is raven locks with one hand while her other caressed his neck. This action sent shivers down his spine and he tightened his embrace on her. 

Neither wanted to stop, but knew it had to end. Darien slowly broke the kiss and looked deeply into Serena's eyes.

"You are so beautiful. I feel like I have been in a long nightmare. If this moment is a dream, by the goddess, let me sleep forever."

Serena gasped and tears fell from her eyes.

"I know that I haven't been the most open when it came to my feelings, but there was always something about you that made my heart skip a beat. From the first time I saw you at the park, talking about how excited you were to go to grade 8, to the moment I finally spoke to you outside of Osa-P, I knew I loved you."

"You love me Darien?"

"Yes, I love you Serena Tsukino, I always have."

"Then why you never told me."

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, that I wouldn't love you?"

Serena slid off his lap and sat beside him on the floor, both with their backs resting on the couch.

"I told you I had dreams of the princess, she reminded me of you. And when I found out she was you, I was afraid that the only reason that you would love me was for who I used to be. The difference is that you vocalized your fear, I just agreed to it, because in my heart…that's how I felt. I thought you only loved Endymion, not me. Yes, you are Serenity, and I am…Endymion…"

"You haven't accepted that yet, have you? You still see yourself as a different person. We were reincarnated, but I loved you before I found out we were."

"You did…you love me?"

"I love Darien, and I think I have from the moment I turned to see who I hit with that test paper. I hated that the only words passed between us were insults…"

"But as long as it meant talking to you, I was happy."

"Endymion may have my soul, but you have my heart."

"Somebody loves me…Darien Chiba…I'm not alone anymore…"

"And you never will be, I'm your family now…you're all that I need."

She placed her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close.

"I love you Serena."

"I love you Darien."

A golden glow surrounded Darien giving off two sharp pulses of light, then faded away.

"Darien, are you ok?"

"Yes…I have you, I'm truly whole."

Serena phoned her father and he surprisingly told her to stay a Darien's. Over the course of her depression, her parents realized that she was heartbroken and missing Darien. After much coaxing from her mother, Ken Tsukino decided that the two needed more than an hour to patch things up. Her father brought over her books and uniform and got the chance to meet formally meet Darien.

After chatting for a few minutes, Mr. Tsukino was assured that Darien wouldn't try anything with his daughter and proceeded to leave. Before leaving, Darien embraced him…

"If not for your articles sir, I would still be blaming myself for my parents' death. You gave me a second chance to make your daughter happy. I don't know where we'd be if not for you."

"I only want the best for my little girl. I'll see you tomorrow honey."

Serena reached up and hugged her father; she pecked him on the cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, daddy…for everything."

After seeing Mr. Tsukino out, Darien retreated to his bedroom and returned with pillows and blankets.

"What are you doing Darien?"

"Having a sleepover."

He proceeded to remove the mattress from his futon and put in on the floor. He placed the blankets on top and all the pillows he could find on it. Serena busied herself with getting ready for bed. Her mother had packed her a bag containing the essentials and her favorite pair of pajamas. 

Serena came out of the bathroom dressed for bed and waited for Darien to finish changing in his room. The two got comfortable and began to talk.

Outside, Paladin had been listening up to this point and decided to let them continue alone. They had a lot to catch up on and he had a meeting a confidante.

"Tell me about this training the others gave you."

Darien's face darkened a bit before he realized that Serena didn't know about the other's motives. He went into long explanation about it before giving her a demonstration.

"You have mastery over your elements now…that's great."

"Yeah, that and a few other things the others don't know about."

"Like what?"

"We've been talking for hours, I know you're thirsty. Want something to drink? I have yoo-hoos…"

"Mmmm, chocolate soda…sure."

Serena waited for Darien to get up, but was shocked by a chill on her back. She reached around her and the grasped the drink.

"How did…?"

"Watch."

Serena watched as Darien retrieved things in various ways. He could materialize things, have them to pass through objects or make things open and have items levitate to him.

"I guess you didn't notice that breeze while we were kissing."

"Now that you mention it, I did…was that you?"

"My emotions can cause things to happen too. It's funny, the others think I can control only earth, wind, fire, and water, since they trained me on that."

"You've worked alone too?"

"All the time. Let me show you something."

Darien took her hand and walked her to the balcony. It was a beautiful night…the moon shone like a pearl in the sky.

"I haven't seen the moon that bright in a long time."

"She reflects my feelings…she emanates my joy."

Darien smiled and climbed the railing on his balcony.

"Be careful Darien!"

He just smiled and gestured for her to join him.

"I may not trip anymore Darien, but I don't trust myself up there!"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my heart."

He held out his hand and pulled her to him.

"Watch."

Before she could blink, he stepped off the railing and walked onto…the air. The scream died in her throat as he began to prance in the sky.

"Just as Luna, won't let anything happen to you…Terra won't let anything happen to me. I can manipulate and control ALL the elements of my planet…including the very gravity that keeps us from floating away. Dance with me, my love."

Darien walked back to the balcony railing and took Serena's hands. He led her to a clearing and they floated to the sky…landing amidst the clouds. They danced for a while before settling on a cloud. Holding her in his lap, Darien pointed out the constellations to her.

"They look so close from here, like I could touch them."

"Now why would you want to do that when you are the brightest star in the universe?"

Due to their proximity to the moon, it's rays shined on them and provided warmth in the chilly night. They chatted for several hours in the clouds before returning to the apartment at 3 a.m.

"I hope I will keep awake in class tomorrow."

"I will."

"How come, it's late."

"Yes, but my dream has come true Darien…I have you back in my life."

Darien smiled and gave her a tender kiss before laying down. He pulled her to him and they sighed in content.

"Serena?"

"Yes Darien."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me…and letting me love you."

Even thought he only received 4 hours, Darien woke to the most restful sleep he'd had in months. He looked down and noticed Serena sleeping peacefully next to him. She awoke feeling a kiss on her temple and smiled before opening her eyes. Darien was standing above her and helped her to her feet. After getting dressed, they ate breakfast and Darien walked her to school. Amy and Lita were standing outside when Darien and Serena arrived at the front gate. 

"Thank you for walking me to school Darien."

"No problem, I've been wanting to do this for months…"

"Really? Well I'm glad that you are."

"Does this mean I can walk you everyday?"

"If you want to…I've been wanting this also."

"So…um are you doing anything after school?"

"No."

"Do you want to get a milkshake afterschool?"

"That would be nice."

"Ok, then I'll meet you here after school."

Darien leaned down and kissed her for several moments before smiling and walking off. Amy and Lita stood with their mouths agape. Serena and Darien had mended their relationship…so if she could forgive him, then they didn't have a problem.

****

End

Ya know guys…I got 114 for Tangent, should I be cruel and wait for that 1 review to get 115 or what? Thanks again for the 24 reviews for this story. The next chapter of Tangent is finished, just editing. Since I'm almost finished with this one, I will hold off on Homicide till next month.

Hope you liked it and all reviews are welcomed…thanks again!

Dove


	15. Chapter 16- Not who I appear to be

****

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I NOTICED I MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE.

At the end of chapter 15, I wrote 'end' at the bottom of the chapter, and everyone thought I was finished. But I'm not…I got two more chapters and THEN it will be finished. And as of right now, I am almost finished with chapter 17. 

Ok, now that has been established, on to my thank yous.

****

S. Wright- Hey Sean, can I do the happy dance with you? I'm glad you like this story and I appreciate you reading the other (even if you hate diamond). 

****

Meshala- I am so honored that you've read my story! You are a terrific writer and I love your stuff. Thank you so much for you review.

****

ScorpioNightShadow- I hope I didn't give you a toothache with all the sap, but since you are such a loyal reviewer, I will dedicate all upcoming action to you. ; )

****

Sexykitten- Thank you very much.

****

Sailormairz- Oh my goddess, you read the entire thing so far in one sitting? Thank you, I had to share you review with my family! Your review really touched me.

****

BenRG- Bow down to you, I will! Thank you for your review and your score (even though this isn't finished) I hope that score remains when I do finish. Oh and don't worry, you haven't seen nothing yet. Just wait to see what I pull out next chapter. This one is good, but the next is written with you in mind!

****

Ghostwriter- I'm glad to please.

****

Catalina-You seem to be a newbie, compared to the others, thanks for the review.

And last but definitely not least… **Hauntress**- Buddy! Keeping you on your toes is my mission. Oh and I read your latest gem too…but did I review? I'll check. You didn't think I would not put them back together, that would so go against the title. Yes it's a question, but I had to answer it. You foresaw this chapter and Serena will bring it on!

__

Now with that all said, here is the story

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

By _Crystaldove_

Lita ran off and caught up with Darien.

"Congratulations Darien. I know you're happy."

"Lita…what do you want?"

"What's wrong with you Darien? You were so happy a minute ago…"

"I was happy until you showed up…before you get all comfy and think that I will help you with Serena, don't. Paladin told me about the meeting."

"He did…why?"

"Unlike the lot of you, my advisor is loyal to me. I know what you did and why you did it. I can't believe that you are jealous of Serena. I can't believe that I unknowingly assisted with your plot!"

"It wasn't a plot…"

"No, it was just a deception. You're late for class…"

"Huh?"

Lita looked behind her and noticed that the schoolyard was empty and ran off. Darien had some time before the start of his first class. His first class had always started about an hour after Juuban started classes. He was always early to see Serena. Darien noticed that Paladin was following him, so he veered to the park to speak to him.

"What is it Paladin?"

"How did things go last night?"

"You mean you don't know? She spent the night…"

"Sire, what about her…?"

"At her parents insistence."

"Huh?"

"Such language from you Paladin…you're watching too much t.v. What would Advisor Marion say?"

"She would say…wait, I never told you about her? Sire, your memories…have returned?"

"Yes, I remember my past in the kingdom and my childhood before the accident…I'm completely whole."

Darien told Paladin what transpired at his apartment that prior night. His guardian was elated. His prince was once again happy and able to love his princess.

"But what about the others? Did you tell her?"

"I promised her that I would never cause her pain. I couldn't tell her…but that doesn't mean that I won't. I won't make the mistake of the others."

"So what will you do?"

"First, she has to meet the person that kept me grounded the past few months. Second, I will tell her that I know why the others kept my problems secret, but she needs to ask them herself. Lastly, I will be there when she needs me."

"That's wonderful sire, but who kept you grounded the past few months?"

"You stupid…she has never met you."

"Oh, but must you be so harsh Darien?"

"It keeps you on your toes. I'll see you this afternoon."

Class went by at a quick pace. When the bell rang for lunch, Amy and Lita waited outside for Serena. They assumed that since Serena and Darien had reconciled, they would too. Their wait was in vain, Serena sat inside and spoke to Miss H for a few minutes. The teacher saw the kiss at the gate and wondered if she would have to ask her personally. She was glad that Serena and Darien had gotten back together. She wished them all the best and Serena and Molly went outside for lunch.

Amy and Lita were about to give up hope when Serena and Molly came outside from class. They approached, ready to get the details of the reconciliation.

"Hey Serena, I saw you and Darien out by the gate, so you are back together?"

"You did Lita…it's good to know that you are so observant; yet our business isn't yours."

"What do you mean Serena?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You and the others know too much about my relationship with Darien. Whatever is going on between us…is none of your business. Now if you will excuse me, lunch is almost over and Molly has waited long enough."

That's how the exchange between them proceeded for the rest of the afternoon. After school, Lita and Amy tried to catch up with her but were halted by Paladin.

"If you are attempting to speak to the Princess, I suggest you wait."

"Paladin! What are you doing here?"

"I was escorting the Prince here. Now as I was saying, Serena is unavailable."

"What do you mean unavailable? We have the right to know what is going on!"

"That's what got you in this mess with her in the first place. What gives you the right to know the details of her personal life?"

"She's the princess…"

"A fact you have forgotten. It was your desire to know her business that caused her to lose her trust in you. Now if you really want to mend that fence, you need to remember your place. But the most important thing she needs to know is the truth."

"She doesn't know?"

"No, but she will if you don't tell her."

"Is that a threat Paladin?"

"I told Darien what happened…he is not pleased but it's not his place to tell her."

"He is committing the same act we did."

"Is he? He told you about his dreams because he thought you would help him and Serena. But you knew that she wanted to know the truth…and you kept if from her. She asked for weeks and you didn't tell her. And when she overheard it…you lied about knowing and she figured it out. You kept it from her for your own selfish reasons. Now if Darien told her…it wouldn't be pretty especially since he received his information from me. Now I could tell her, but that wouldn't serve any purpose."

"He's right Lita. It would seem that Serena and Darien have gotten back together, which would also mean that he told her about his problems…which we shouldn't have known about in the first place. We need to tell her the truth."

"I know Ames…but I'm afraid. What if she doesn't forgive us?"

"It's a chance we have to take…regardless of what happens, she deserves to know the truth."

"How was school today baby?"

"Oh Darien, I haven't had this much fun at school in months!"

"Really? The temple of doom has become a place of enjoyment?"

"Well, I told you that Miss H and I had gotten close. She's happy for us."

"I am too."

"You are so corny Darien!"

"But you love me anyway."

"Come on loverboy…my milkshake awaits."

"Can we share?"

"Only if you're a good boy."

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

Serena looked up and saw a rather large hawk perched above the tree they were passing under. 

"Darien, did that bird just talk?"

Darien smiled and held out his arm. Paladin flew down and landed while inclining his head to Serena.

"Serena, do you remember me talking about a goshawk in the past?"

"Oh yeah, your pet hawk!"

"Pet hawk…sire how dare you insult me in that manner?"

"I'm just kidding, you're Paladin correct?"

"Yes princess, I am Endymion's advisor."

They spent the next few moments getting acquainted with each other and Paladin told him about the others without telling their secret. They shared a few stories and Paladin told Serena about Darien's childhood when he would sneak off with him in his robin form. Before Darien got too embarrassed, he took Serena by her hand and they walked to Crown. 

Andrew was taking some orders, wondering about the others since he hadn't seen them in a few days. He dropped the pad he was holding. The patrons noticed this action and turned to see Darien and Serena together.

"Darien…Serena? Does this mean that you're back together?"

Serena let go of Darien's hand and ran and embraced Andrew.

"Thanks for what you did for us Andrew. Thanks for looking out for him."

"Hey, he's my best friend and you're like a sister to me. I'm just so glad to see you two together. Now what can I get you? And since we are celebrating…it's on the house!"

Darien walked up to Andrew and felt his forehead.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"What are you implying?"

"You never give away anything for free."

"And this is why I don't."

"Play nice boys…I want a banana split and two spoons. I'm going to get a booth."

Serena began to walk off, but was stopped by Darien grabbing her and placing a kiss on her lips. She blushed and walked off.

"Seeing is truly believing."

"I can't believe it myself. I have her back in my life."

"What happened?"

"A lot, I can give you a condensed version though. Come on, can't keep my lady waiting."

Amy and Lita saw Serena sitting in a booth from out of the arcade. Remembering what Paladin said, they took a chance and approached her.

"Uh Serena, I know you're busy but we need to speak with you at your earliest connivance."

"Since when did my availability designate the time for the meeting. No one ever cared if I was unavailable before."

"I know and that was wrong of us. But that's going to change."

"Change?"

"Yes, we need to talk about what happened…you deserve to know the truth."

"Oh, you mean the reason why you didn't tell me you knew about Darien? I'm listening."

"We can't do it here, that's why we need to know when you're not busy."

During this time Darien came over carrying the banana split. He noticed Serena wasn't alone and was about to speak to he assumed was Molly, he scowled when he realized it was Amy and Lita.

"Darien are we doing anything later today?"

"Uh…later?"

"Yes Lita, I thought this was important, so why wait?"

"Of…course."

"Well, Andrew wanted me to come see him later and I was going to see if you minded."

"I don't mind and this gives me the perfect opportunity to call a meeting. Tell the others to meet me at the fountain at 8:00. Find the cats too and I won't tolerate lip of any kind. Now if you will excuse me."

The girls got up and left her to her date with Darien. Darien sat and the two continued afternoon treat. Darien walked her home but was detained by her parents. Mrs. Tsukino was interested in meeting the man that caught her daughter's heart, so she invited Darien to dinner. After dinner, Darien left the Tsukino household and proceeded to Andrew's. Serena did her homework and headed to the park.

When Amy and Lita left Crown, they called the others on the communicators. They met at Raye's and she was quite livid that they had decided to do this without her consent.

"How could you do this without asking me? I mean this is a big thing…we aren't ready for this!"

"When is the time Raye? There isn't a ready for this…we need to own up to are part in this. We knew why Darien left her…and didn't tell her. We could have told her that it wasn't her fault, that he was having issues that made him afraid of hurting her and that we were trying to help him. We didn't have to tell her about the dreams, but like Paladin said it's up to us to reveal the truth. We kept her in the dark for our own selfish reasons."

"You're right, so what time is the meeting?"

"8:00 tonight so we better get ready. I'll go find the cats."

Lita left the others and found Artemis and Luna at Central. She informed them on the upcoming meeting and they followed her to the park.

The girls found that Serena was already at the park waiting for them.

"You look beautiful Serena, I'm glad your doing well."

"Thank you Luna…but we are not here for pleasantries, let the meeting commence."

The girls fidgeted nervously, not knowing where to start. So Artemis took this time to begin.

"I know we hurt you when we left you in the dark. You had been asking us for so long why Darien broke your heart that we decided to find out. Honestly, when I found out, I assumed that the only thing that you would care about would be getting him back. That reuniting the two of you would be enough…I was wrong. Now that it has been brought to my attention and I really thought about it, I would want to know why the love of my life left me too."

"Darien told me about all of your involvements with him and his training. I thank you for that; you were there for him in his time of despair. But that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me the truth. Why didn't you tell me you knew? Why didn't you tell me that you were training him?"

"I was jealous of you."

Serena turned to Lita with shock seen on her face.

"I am the strong one of the group, I am the one that knows how to fight…and you did it without me. You found this strength in yourself that I didn't help you with and matched me in everything. You didn't need me to keep you from harm anymore so deep down I thought that if I didn't tell you about Darien…you would still have a need for me. I could train you like I wanted to, so I trained him…molding him in the ways of Jupiter."

The color drained from Serena's face. She noticed the others wore the same pensive look as Lita…even Luna looked sad. She processed this information for a moment and then turned back to the others.

"And your stories Amy, Mina and Raye?"

"You are so graceful and beautiful…the embodiment of what I'm supposed to be. I'm supposed to be the one that shows you the ways of love. You found it on your own and became your own goddess of love…I was jealous too."

"Mina?"

"I couldn't teach you…I assumed that you were just lazy…But then we were told that you were getting tutored by Miss H and that she was hiding your improvement by posting old scores. It made me mad that I couldn't do what she did…"

"Stop it, Raye what's your reason?"

"You touched into your past and discovered yourself…"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE ALLIANCE! I can't believe you! You were jealous because I bettered myself and because it wasn't at your hands…you spited my by keeping my business from me! My guardians… my teammates… my friends took it upon themselves to know why I was hurting and didn't concern themselves with telling me. Then to add salt to the wound… took Darien as your new disciple, and kept 'that' relationship behind my back. And I guess that your reason was that I made decisions without consulting my advisor, right Luna?"

"Please understand Serena that we meant no harm…instead of facing our own insecurities, we blamed you for our lack emotional stability. You are right, I felt that, as your advisor, I should have been the one to mold you into the person you are now…and the girls should have trained you in the ways of their planets. This was all in the plan to make you the perfect ruler."

Serena looked up to the moon for guidance and strength. She was about to tell them the truth about their assumptions about her.

"I spoke to Paladin…he told me about you ideas concerning my rapid development. I found them quite amusing."

"You met Paladin?"

"He is my loves' advisor…why wouldn't I have met him?"

"I meant that…nevermind."

"Thank you Amy. Can I continue?"

The group nodded their heads and watched as Serena began to pace.

"Yes, it was true that I didn't understand the work being taught in school. I asked Miss H for help and she did. I got her to keep it a secret because I didn't need extra attention mounting to the pain that I was going through. One night I found myself sitting on my roof looking at my ancient home. I asked for something to help me relieve the pain I was in. I called for the crystal and went deep into the depths of its power… and I learned something very surprising."

She called forth the crystal and let it hover infront of her.

"I learned that it the crystal contains residue from past battles…you may think that would be normal from all the energy that is spent, some remains to prevent it from being drained. But I learned that my crystal is a conductor…the power comes from me. If I attacked like the rest of you, it would be erratic and would destroy a small village. That's why I need to use a tool, so I can channel it."

The girls looked at each other and Luna was the first to respond.

"You are the real power, not the crystal?"

"Yes…when I learned that…I also realized why the crystal kept this power. It was there to seal a barrier on my memories. Once I released that power, the seal was broken and my memories returned. My memories of the past, my power and …my abilities."

"Your abilities…what are you getting at?"

"In the Silver Millennium, I trained with various tutors in all sorts of disciplines. My mother knew of my strengths and we decided that I would repress my powers, so you wouldn't feel inadequate. I was this way in the Silver Millennium; strong, graceful, smart and spiritual, but to make you feel needed, I faked many things. The only reason why I revealed my true self was because in your jealousy, you neglected me, I had to fend for myself."

"Oh Serena…"

"Yes Raye…you were jealous of something that could have been prevented if you understood my pain and the need for closure."

"I'm sorry Serena…you were hurting and we were only thinking of ourselves."

Serena looked at the group and noticed that with this out in the open, they still carried the look of guilt.

"No…that's not all. I think there is something else."

Lita looked at the group and hesitantly spoke up.

"Yes, we were jealous of what you had become…but our real reason for helping Darien was…"

"We hoped with him stronger, that there wouldn't be a need for you to be so powerful…you would revert to the Serena that…we controlled."

Serena looked at the others enraged. Her sigil appeared dimly on her forehead and silver aura began to show.

"No…you wanted me to be the person you verbally abused! To be the person that couldn't walk without falling; the person that was a disappointment to the team. THE PERSON THAT I HATE MORE THAN ANYTHING! I can't believe you…at least Darien's hatred was due to his fears. You are supposed to be my friends. I accepted you as you are, and you made me feel like dirt. I suppressed my true abilities, just to make you feel secure and you can only accept me for the failure I was?"

"Serena, please it's not like that!"

"Is it Amy? Well let me tell you something…not only am I able to match you in strength and abilities…I surpass you!"

Andrew was talking to Darien when he noticed his friend wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong Darien?"

"I gotta go, Serena needs me."

"Is it the enemy?"

"No, it's her 'friends', they just destroyed their relationship."

__

End chapter

Ok, I hope this was a good chapter! I know some of you were hoping for a quick resolution, but as S. Wright can tell you… 'We don't like hasty resolutions!'. Now I want to finish this in two more chapters, which means either they will be pretty detailed or that I will advance time…or something like that. You know me, especially Hauntress, that you can never assume or speculate where I am taking something next. But I am sure you will absolutely love the next chapter. 

So stay tuned…thanks again and review!

Dove


	16. Chapter 17 Warrior Princess

I can't believe that it has been over 2 years since I last updated this story. And I thought I wouldn't be like other authors who take long breaks or don't finish his/her story. I am truly sorry for this long delay and for the short submission. I lost my muse. It's kind of hard to pick up on a story whose series has not been seen on t.v. in a while. Since I've begun this, I've had 3 jobs, several cliques of 'friends' and the same car. Anyway, I'm working through my block problem. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dove

Can Love That's Lost Be Found

By Crystaldove

The others watched as Serena crumbled into tears. They hadn't seen her cry since that night at same park when Darien, crushed the hope she in their future. Now, they had done the very same thing. Although, Darien's reason was to protect her, where theirs was to control her.

Her shoulders shook for a few moments, and then others noticed that she smiled somewhat. At first they thought she had gone insane until they noticed vines growing around her. An intoxicating scent of old world roses filled their nostrils. They grew up around her and tickled her nose. Amy took out her computer and tried to identify this phenomenon. She couldn't explain it and this disturbed her greatly. In her opinion, if she couldn't explain it, then it couldn't be possible.

The roses embraced Serena and she leaned into what appeared to be arms made of vines. The vines formed what appeared to be a head and eyes peered out from the floral face. Mina screamed and attempted to pull Serena from what she thought was a droid, when the flowers melted away revealing Darien.

"What type of trickery is this?"

The others agreed with their mouths agape as Luna was more 'expressive' about the matter. Darien looked at her nonchalantly and shrugged.

"No trick Luna, just an ability I have. Just because you didn't train me to do this, doesn't mean I can't. There are a lot of things I can do. I 'am' the prince and guardian of Terra."

Darien pulled Serena on his lap and stoked her face gently. She was content being his arms, ignoring the others.

"What happened? I felt you in pain. I got here as quick as I could."

The girls gasped in surprised. Luna and Artemis were perplexed as well. They looked at each other and Artemis decided to ask the question they all wanted an answer to.

"Darien, what do you mean, Serena destroyed your locket months ago, thus your link with her."

Darien lowered his eyes to slits. It was extremely scary for those who he was gazing at, for all they could see was stormy blue irises.

"It's love, pure and unwavering, that bonds us together. I thought the locket allowed me to sense her but it was the lack of knowledge about myself and my powers, that made me depend on the locket; but I've always felt her pain emotionally. That is what I used to find her in the past, and now my planet is attuned and receptive to our love and she tells me where to find her."

"Still, I destroyed my locket…"

Darien smiled at her and waved his hand over the earth…it opened up at his command and the broken locket emerged.

"You mean this locket?"

"Darien…but how?"

"You left it on the ground…even though I wasn't attuned with my planet, it was attuned with me. She kept it for us."

"But I broke it…it's ruined."

Darien smiled and cupped it in his hands. Golden light pulsed and when he lifted his hands, it was repaired.

"This locket is more special now."

Upon her confusion from his statement, Serena opened the locket and saw a couple made of gold and silver dancing a waltz to their song.

"The Embassy Ball; our first dance together. This is so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Serena continued to shield herself from the pain the others caused by holding on to Darien. He felt her emotion, her pain was smothering him and he feared for her ability to pull through this. He noticed that even thought she was happy that he was with her, tears still fell from her eyes. He noticed that they still had an audience and this was part of the problem. He lifted Serena up and carried her a few feet away from the ears of the others.

She smiled gratefully at him, relaxing some. He snuggled her in his lap as he sat on a bench. He looked into her eyes, seeing them sparkle in spite of being filled with tears.

"What happened?"

"I know the truth, why they didn't tell me about you."

"I know."

"So you also know that they were jealous of my powers. And knew they couldn't control me anymore; no matter how much they complained about how I used to be, that's what they wanted me to be."

Darien's eyes widen from this information, processing all that she said.

"No…Paladin just told me that they hoped with me protecting you…there wouldn't be the need for you to save yourself."

Serena sniffed several times, clinging to him for support. She was tired of secrets, tired of the pain she gets from them and she was going to stop it right now.

"Darien…I didn't just evolve these abilities. I've always had them. I always known how to protect myself, it was just suppressed… in order to make the others protect me. What since would it have made for a 'warrior' princess to have a royal guard."

His mind was flooded with memories of watching mock battles or training where the princess seemed to be more interested them other ladies in court.

Flash

"Princess, you know the Queen will have my sword if she catches us like this!"

"Either you show me how to use weapons or I'll have to rely only on my powers. Besides, I have so much pent up energy and if I tried to get one of the others to spar with me, they wouldn't take me serious. I'm tired of always being the 'fragile' princess. It's bad enough no one knows how much power I have besides you and my mother, you could at least teach me how to fence."

"Alright highness, I am your soldier and your friend…the Queens' orders come second to yours."

"Thank you Haruka."

End flash

"The reason why I suppressed my powers is because I am stronger than the others. I didn't need protectors, but my mother felt it was necessary due to the threats in the galaxy."

Darien was surprised by this revelation. He found more to love about Serena every moment. He held her tight, bringing comfort for one that wasn't able to confide in anyone about this. He sighed.

"I didn't have to hide my abilities to protect my guards' feelings. I had to fight. How would it look to have a weak male heir to an entire planet that was known for battling to assert power?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, this must be hard for you. Let me take you home. It's late and I know your parents will be worried."

Serena nodded and allowed Darien to lead her from the group. Paladin was perched high above and Darien mentally communicated with him to stay here I case the others tried to follow.

And that's exactly what happened…

"Wait, where are you going?"

Luna tried to run after them, but Paladin hovered above her, cutting off her path.

"The prince is taking the princess away from you. You caused her enough pain this evening, don't push it over the edge."

"But we've told her the truth Paladin, why hasn't she forgiven us like she did Darien?"

"Haven't you learned anything from this ordeal Luna. You are an advisor, but are as naïve as a child! Just because you have told her the truth and apologized, doesn't mean you are entitled to forgiveness. It is a healing process. When Darien apologized to Serena, did she forgive him? No, she needed proof of his sincerity, and then they started as friends first, then forged a new bond between themselves. They need each other. They can't survive without that love and now not only are their souls bonded, but their hearts as well."

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing…there is nothing you can do. She can take care of herself, and Darien is by her side. Frankly, there is no need for you in my opinion."

"You can't mean that!"

"But I do Luna. Now if you would excuse me."

The goshawk took off into the night sky and headed back to Darien's apartment. The group sat idle for a few minutes taking in all that was said.

"Paladin's right, we took Serena for granted made her feel worthless for what she was and when she changed, we questioned everything that she did. She helped us, advanced our training, which enabled us to help Darien. So truth be said, we didn't help Darien, she did."

The realization of this fact sent the others into extreme depression. The departed from the park without a word to each other and returned to their homes to think about where they went wrong.

The next few days were hard on everyone involved. Darien and Serena continued their slow progression in their relationship, both feeling content in the fact that they were the only ones involved. Both trained together under Paladin's keen eye. But unlike Luna, he let them make mistakes so that they could learn from them. He didn't nag; he didn't boast or tell them how to use their own powers. The only thing he assisted with was their fencing. He saw openings in their defenses that could prove fatal in an actual duel.

High in space, Rubeus sat brooding. Every time he tried the smallest advance in securing points in old Tokyo he was stopped by Sailor Moon. It was like she predicted his moves and didn't allow him any area to gain. This made Prince Diamond very upset. The Black Moon was aware of the rift between the prince and princess and thought this could be used to an advantage and take over the past capitol. Instead, it seemed that Sailor Moon used this opportunity to take out her frustrations on them and destroyed all.

"Rubeus, this is your last chance! I have been very lenient with you due to the fact you were successful with the first component of this plan. So as a reward, I have a special gift for you."

A portal opened and a green-haired harpy emerged from it with several droids.

"These are just a few that Sapphire made for me, but instead of your unsuccessful tactics, we are going to do a two person strike against the witch of the white moon!"

"Sire, is this true?"

From the monitor Rubeus watched as Diamond raised his brandy glass to the light and smile.

"It is correct, as long as Serenity and Endymion are out of sorts and those pathetic senshi are working behind her back, they are all vulnerable. Don't waste time, attack now."

"Yes sire."

End Chapter

Ok, I know this was very short and frankly there is only like 2.5 chapters left! So, if you still like this, review.

Dove


	17. Chapter 18 Endymion

After an extremely long hiatus, I have picked up my pen again. I would like to thank some new friends that have introduced me to the world of torrents, thus allowing me to finally view "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon". That coupled with being able to download the 'R' movie to DVD (I have it on VHS) and finding vol. 11 of the Manga, I've been able to re-saturate myself back into Sailor Moon. As I write my intro notes, I'm listening to "C'est la vie" from the PGSM soundtrack!

Thank you for your patience with me for this long delay. I didn't know it was so long since I updated this story. Actually I plan to submit several works today (crosses fingers). I hope you enjoy. Please review.

**Can Love That's Lost Be Found**

_By Crystaldove_

Chapter 18

Serena and Darien were taking a break from their afternoon training when their senses alerted them to danger. Darien grabbed her hand for reassurance and touched the ground. For a few moments he probed the area until he realized what was happening.

"It's the Black Moon isn't it? They've stepped up their plans."

He nodded at her statement but said nothing for a few more moments. Ocean eyes opened with fury and he pulled Serena close to him. "I'm sensing at least a dozen droids and Rube has an accomplice this time."

"That many, do you think we can handle it?"

"If the Black Moon thinks that they can take my planet, they have another thing coming!"

Serena smiled and blushed as Darien embraced her for a light kiss. "No matter what happens, I love you Serena Tsukino."

"Darien, why are you saying that… like something is going to happen to us?"

"Never put off tomorrow what you can do or say today. I love you. I will keep telling you until I take my last breath…"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled at him. "I love you to Darien."

Raye sat meditating before the great fire, as her concentration deepened; she felt the presence of the Dark Moon. She quickly summoned the others to site of a new building and quickly departed. Luna tried to contact Serena from Amy's communicator but all she received was static.

When the girls arrived, they didn't see Serena or Darien anywhere. However what they did see was about 10 droids attacking various people.

"Did you bring enough droids this time?"

The girls turned to the voice and saw Sailor Moon casually leaning against a lone tree.

"Sailor Moon, I see you showed up!"

"Now Rubeus, why wouldn't I come to your little party?"

"Oh, you've grown a backbone 'princess' but it's too late this isn't a party, not this time. And this won't be a practice run either…this is the final game!"

His lungs filled with air as he released a mighty laugh that increased in pitch and volume. The girls covered their ears thinking he had finally succumbed to madness when Moon's eyes narrowed. She scanned the area as she looked for the accomplice that Darien mentioned.

"Ever the perceptive one Moon brat…I'm not alone!"

A delicate brow rose, "Duh, I can smell that cheap perfume from here."

"Cheap perfume, you little moon bitch! I ought to kill you on the spot!" Screamed a voice as a portal opened and green-haired woman stepped out enraged.

"I'd like to see you try!" Moon stated as she walked forward. "It's apparent they don't have manners where you're from. You know who I am but I know nothing about you."

The woman's eyes burned with hatred and malice as she responded. "Much obliged to grant your final request, I am Emerald of the Black Moon. And I'm the one that will kill you!"

"It's not like we haven't heard that before…" All eyes shifted to the man standing on top of the fence outlining the site. He jumped down and stood beside Sailor Moon.

"Tux…Tuxedo Mask? What are you doing here?"

"Why Rubeus, this is my planet, you really think I wouldn't be here?"

"But…but you're out of the picture!"

"I'd check my sources if I were you…even your misguided eyes can see that I'm here by Sailor Moon's side."

A low growl escaped his mouth. There went the plan of divide and conquer that Diamond insisted would prevail. Now he had both royals to contend with. He was slightly afraid, but his pride wouldn't allow him to back down.

"Well no matter, I can kill all of you at once. Saves me from looking for you later…then Earth will belong to us."

"Over my dead body!"

"That's exactly how we want it. Emerald, if you please…"

Emerald pasted an insane smile on her face. She had her droids surround the Senshi during their verbal exchange. At Rubeus' insistence she dropped a black crystal earring. Once it hit the ground it exploded.

Everyone scattered but the inners received injures that rendered them useless at the moment. Tux and Moon looked at each other and separated. The girls tried to move out of the way of the fight but noticed they were surrounded by the droids.

Mercury sensed movement in her visor and turned slightly, a droid was about to strike Venus so she attacked.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION"

Venus turned to see that she was about to be attacked but was saved by Mercury. She was about to thank her when she noticed that the force of the attack had cut the droid in half. The thing that rendered her speechless was the fact that the droid reformed…from both halves. The one droid was now two!

"Well, well Venus, it seems like you've discovered our surprise. These droids are indestructible!"

Venus shook with fear as she tried to control her breathing. "Is he right Mercury?"

Mercury focused her visor and paled after a few minutes. "I can't find a weakness. And injuring them would only make more."

"Find out something we 'don't' know Mercury, we can't just sit here!"

Emerald squealed with delight as she watched her droids wreak havoc on the unprepared Senshi. "Rubeus, I thought these children were worthy adversaries, yet they scatter like ants."

"I never said the others we're; I meant Sailor Moon."

"Really, well I'd like to see what she is capable of…"

Emerald sent several droids to attack Sailor Moon and she perched herself by Rubeus to watch the fun. Tuxedo Mask was detained by the droids and it kept him from fighting where he wanted to by Sailor Moon.

Moon found herself cornered by a newly built wall. In the effort to not destroy the droids, she trapped herself.

'Great Moon, now you got to figure a way to fight these things without making more.'

"All this attention for me? Rubeus you shouldn't have."

"Oh no Moon brat…I'm the hostess of this party. You seem to be such trouble for Rubeus; I want to see what you can do! Oh and remember, hurting my babies only make more…good luck!"

Her shrill laughter rang out in the air, thus alerting Tuxedo and the others. He looked and found Moon about 50 yards from him and the others and was in serious trouble. It didn't take a moment for him to abandon the others. The four Senshi were being harassed by about 5 droids, while double that number we're trying to hurt the love of two lifetimes. He jumped, was cradled by the air and began to fly over to her. Emerald saw this and shot a blast of black energy at him and he fell from the air.

"NOOO!"

Sailor Moon was fighting the droids by hand, avoiding all of their attempts to restrain her when she watched him as he fell to the ground; the droids took this opportunity to subdue her.

"TUXEDO MASK!"

Tuxedo Mask stumbled to his feet he saw Moon struggling in the corner and he couldn't contain the rage that flowed through him. After knocking him down, Emerald sent the remaining droids to Moon as well seeing that the other soldiers couldn't play with them. Emerald saw this and she and Rubeus both attacked him. Emerald also chose this time to bring out the other droids that she brought with her from the future. Portals opened behind the inners and they were attacked from all sides.

Jupiter couldn't take this inactivity and choose to attack.

"SUPREME THUNDER"

"Jupiter…no!"

The blast hit the droid and burned it severely. I was charred and unable to reform.

"It takes extreme heat to stop these things, but we don't have the energy to keep this up."

"Well unlike you, I owe it to Serena to survive. She is 'still' our princess and no matter how much we hurt her, that fact will never change!"

Jupiter jumped up from her position on the ground and began to fight her way through the droids. Moon's fight was giving out, and she couldn't grab her scepter and she didn't risk retrieving the crystal this close to the enemy.

'**Darien****…**'

As he was hit with many blasts, deep in his subconscious he heard her voice. Determination fueled his veins as his love was punished for loving him and his planet. He strained his eyes through the mask to see Moon beginning to fall.

The droids stopped their physical attacks and stepped back a few yards. With synchronized precision, they raised their arms and sent blasts at Moon, hitting her from all sides.

'**I can't hold on any longer…I love you…**' 

The droids continued to barrage Moon with dark energy blasts as her screams began to lessen, she fell into unconsciousness.

"No…NOOOOOOO!"

Mask screamed as a gold aura surrounded and his scream caused a blast that destroyed every droid in the area of him and the inners. This power also knocked Rubeus and Emerald from their position in the air.

He stood bleeding and bruised…

"_Gaia…give me the strength to defend my planet and to protect the one I would die for…_"

Mercury and the others ran to his side and noticed he was changing. His blue eyes turned into gold swirling pools. Mercury pulled out her visor and her mouth dropped as she watched the pools form into the symbol of earth.

"_I am Endymion, Prince of the Golden Kingdom, heir to the throne of Terra, Protector of the Earth…_" 

His mask blew away and his red-lined cape surrounded him. Power emitted from every pore as he was lifted from the ground a few feet. After a few moments, his cape unraveled and blew in a wind of his own creation. They girls were so astonished that it took them a few moments to notice that his suit had changed.

Mask floated to the ground with gold pulses of light still surrounding him. As his cape blew, red faded to blue with a gold lining. His entire tux had become a navy blue uniform (something like his dress in the past). On his left breast was the crest of terra. It was embroidered with golden thread. Two old world lions held the shield between their paws. The shield was divided into quadrants; the upper left held the sun with the right a rose. On the bottom left were a bird and the lower right the symbol of earth. Below the lions was a grid representing the Golden Kingdom and its surrounding lands. And the lion's tails were bound expressing unity.

His uniform was completely blue; his jacket was seamless and extended several inches below his waist. Hanging from his belt was a gold sash with the symbol of Terra stitched in blue. Beams of gold pulsed around him and formed a sword at his back.

Emerald and Rubeus got up from where they landed when Tuxedo Mask blew them from the sky.

"Rubeus, looks like he got rid of that tacky tuxedo."

"Let's forget his fashion for a moment and concentrated on what he did! Endymion has never displayed this kind of power in the future!"

"Well we need to make sure that 'he' doesn't make it to the future!"

A gleam appeared in both of their eyes and they began to rise in the air to go in for the kill.

"**Long… live… the king**!"

They both charged up and blasted him. The girls gasped in horror and even the droids attacking Sailor Moon stopped for a moment.

Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared and Darien appeared unhurt.

"You people have come here…you have hurt my planet and you have hurt my love. You won't take her from me; I won't be alone, never again…NEVER AGAIN!"

Darien raised his head, his eyes blazing with his Terran crests and leapt into the air. He pulled out his sword and sliced the first droid in his path to Serena. This was the Sword of Elements, that responded to the sheer will of it's barer. It had a golden blade and on its hilt hung two small medallions that moved in sync with his every move. He continued to slice his way through; the energy that flowed from him burned the droids from contact.

"What do we do now Rubeus? He's heading this way!"

"I thought this was your 'party' Emerald? Droids, stop the attack…she's finished anyway."

The droids backed away from Sailor Moon and the others saw in horror that she wasn't moving. Rubeus vanished from his spot by Emerald and appeared by the motionless Sailor Moon.

"Let's go Emerald, we have what we want…and we can't keep Diamond waiting."

Emerald's eyes narrowed to green slits before she remembered that she had an alternative plan in the works. She smirked and appeared by Rubeus.

"This was a blast, so I will leave you with a going away present!"

She vanished completely with a laugh even scared Darien as he continued to cut this way to Serena. He stopped in his tracks when Rubeus slung Sailor Moon over his shoulder and disappear.

"SERENA, NOOOO!"

With their departure, the girls thought the droids would have left too. That bit of relief was short when Mars was hit with a blast that sent her flying across the site.

"Oh no what do we do now? We don't have the power to destroy these things and they took Sailor Moon!"

"Don't you dare give up on her! She wouldn't think like this if one of us were taken, we owe it to her to get her back safely!"

"Luna's right, come on…we got to help Tuxedo Mask!"

The girls got up and ran after Mask, while the cats went to check on the unconscious Mars.

Masked stopped fighting for a moment and concentrated. The girls noticed that the gravity get thinner and birds seem to fall from the higher altitude and hover about 50 feet above them. The droids screeched and ran to attack them.

Suddenly Mask brought up his sword and swung from the hilt, releasing the two medallions that he caught in mid air. As he caught them, he began to chant, his voice increasing in volume until the wind stilled and all that could be heard was the creaking of distant trees. Before anyone could figure out what he was doing, vines erupted from the earth, binding the droids and rendering them immobile.

"You dare harm she whom is most precious to me. That sentences you to a fate worse that death. **I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING DARK MOON- SEE WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU AS WELL!**"

Back in space Rubeus dumped Moon on the cold ground, inflicting more damage to her. Curious as to how Endymion and the other soldiers we're fairing with the droids, he turned on the monitors and was quite surprised so see the droids ensnared in some trap. Emerald soon joined him when she felt the viewing portals to Earth open.

_"**I KNOW YOU ARE WATCHING DARK MOON- SEE WHAT I WILL DO TO YOU AS WELL!**"_

"Well 'someone' is angry. What can he do to us, throw roses?"

Emeralds laughter filled the small space before Masks' actions caused her to abruptly stop

Mask's golden sword lit in blue flame as he charged at the immobile droids. With a series of swipes the droids where damaged, burned beyond regeneration. That wasn't enough; he stared intently at the droids. His pupils dilated again as his eyes stretched. Suddenly there was an explosion as the remaining droids blew apart into nothingness.

All eyes stared beyond belief, even Rubeus and Emerald. Never had anyone imagined the raw power that Mask displayed. Emerald stood gulping before laughing nervously.

"He won't try anything like that with us, we have what he wants."

As the words left her mouth, a groan was heard from Moon.

"She can't possibly be waking up so soon. Guards, take her to the dungeons!"

Two minions appeared and harshly picked Moon up and took her to the dungeon where she was once again dropped to the floor. Thanks to her mastering her powers, the crystal had stored enough energy to heal her injuries while she was unconscious.

A pair of eyes looked at the unmoving heroine. Practically forgotten, the person slowly crawled out of the darkness to the dimly lit area where Moon was; a gasp was heard as a good look of Moons' face was seen.

"Oh my, what did they do to you...Sailor Moon?"

A moan escaped the heroine as her eyes tried to open. Slowly her eyes opened and began to focus on her surroundings. She sat up, hearing a gasp from beside her; slowly she turned to the source.

"Sailor Moon, you're awake!"

Moon nodded slowly as this person crawled over to her, hugging her and crying. "There, there... I'm ok. Where are we?"

"You are in Rubeus' ship. We are his prisoners and we can never escape!"

"Never, there isn't such word in my vocabulary. Now tell me who are you?"

The person looked up from hugging Moon and sighed. "Who I am isn't important. It's my own fault that I was captured. I broke the rules. Its...all...my...fault."

Moon looked down at the person in the dim light and gasped when they stood. "You're just a little girl! How can they kidnap a child? I won't sit here and let you blame yourself for anything. How can this be your fault, its not like you brought them here."

Dark eyes stared at Moon as she walked back into the light, the child's hair hung loose, dirty and full of tangles. Her dirt streaked face housed dark eyes and a somber expression. She shook her head.

"It is my fault. I broke the laws of time to come here and they followed me. If I never tried to come find help, they wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean by that, laws of time?" Moon gasped as memories flooded her senses.

(Flash)

"Mother, where does that door lead to?"

Queen Serenity looked up to see her daughter standing by her desk. Her lavender eyes stared puzzlingly into her daughters silvery-blue ones and she tried to hide her shock. "What door Serenity?"

"The one behind the mirror that you walk into. Who is that girl with the green hair?"

The queen sighed, it's not like her daughter wouldn't find out about that door eventually. She bent down, scooped her daughter into her lap and hugged her close. "Well that door leads to the corridors of time. From here one can go to the past or even the future if allowed by Sailor Pluto."

"Was that girl Sailor Pluto?"

The queen smiled and nodded as she stroked her daughters head.

"She looks lonely. Why is she there by herself?"

"Well, yes she is alone that's why I go to visit her. She is there to guard the passages of time. She may be young yet she is stronger than she looks."

"Well I'm going to visit her too. She is apart of my court, right mother?"

"Well yes she is..." Queen Serenity sighed. "However you can not visit her."

"Why not?"

"It's forbidden for you to know about her..."

"Well you know about her and she is apart of my court and no one in my court will be alone!"

The princess then jumped off of her mothers lap and ran out of the office before her mother could respond.

(End flash)

"Sailor Pluto... you're from another time... the future, aren't you?" The child stared with wide eyes, unable to speak, she nodded in the affirmative.

"My name is Seren...Reeny... you can call me Reeny. I'm from the 30th Century. The bad people followed me here."

Moon looked at her and held out her hand and sat Reeny in her lap. "You came here alone?" The child nodded. "Wow, you are very brave but why did you come here?"

"For help... I came...for you. **I need your help Sailor Moon**!"

End chapter


End file.
